


The Chronicles of Azeroth - Season I

by BLuE_dRaGoN



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Epic Battles, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLuE_dRaGoN/pseuds/BLuE_dRaGoN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a universe, where magic, demons, wars, and adventures exists. It confronts two sites on the planet of Azeroth: light and darkness, so much events had happened that defined his existence.</p><p>Like the invasion on Naxxramas, Kil'jaeden, The Lich King, Deathwing, The Shaars and for last, Archimonde. Now, humans beings from planet Earth, you'll meet a fantastic adventure about a group of heroes who lived those events…this is...their chronicles.</p><p>A alternative history of World of Warcraft since Vanilla times. Where Gabriel, a paladín with a fate to search his origins and protect the world of Azeroth with the help of his friends, we'll try to search the true harmony between two factions: Alliance and Horde. </p><p>There will be adventure to comedy, love to drama, discussions to epic battles!</p><p>I hope that who read this, will enjoy it like i did it on writing it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond of the Dark Portal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190927) by Aaron Rosenberg & Christie Golden. 



> You can find this fanfiction in other pages....if you want off course
> 
> Main: http://blueredor.deviantart.com/ (here you can find characters profiles)
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/37280063-the-chronicles-of-azeroth  
> Inkitt: http://www.inkitt.com/stories/65357 (with a updated version of the front image :P)

This Prologue use a base from the chapter XXVI of the novel Beyond the Dark Portal

* * *

  
** The Chronicles Of Azeroth **  
** Prologue **  


  


_Second War_  
Hellfire Peninsula  
Draenor  
Eight Years after the First War (year 600 by the King´s Calendar)  


The scene around the Dark Portal was utter chaos. Turalyon had told his troops the unvarnished truth: Khadgar would need defending. He just hadn't realized how much he and his friends would be defending the wizard. Danath, Khadgar, Kurdran, and several others had arrived before them and were fiercely fighting their way to the portal.  
From the offensive group there someone where highlights, the men use the armour of the footmen and the woman use the white robes of the cleric with a tabard showing where they from: 

Lieutenant Farax Lionheart, human, 24 years old warrior with brown ponytail hair, green eyes, armed with a big red axe and the Stromgarde tabard.

Lieutenant Victorius Eagleheart, human, 25 years old paladin with black medium hair, black eyes, armed with a elven sword named on the common language Eagleheart (is pretty strange in this times to see paladins use other weapons than a hammer, but in his case, this sword has a light potential and the same model of the Great sword of the Sin’dorei) and the Stormwind tabard.

Lieutenant Thorvald Verigan, dwarf, 125 years old paladin with short red hair and two tails beard, green eyes, armed with a hammer named Verigan’s fist and the Ironforge tabard.

Major Alistair Lionheart, human, 64 years old paladin with white long hair and padlock beard, sky-blue eyes, armed with a great sword named on the common language Lionheart (same case of Eagleheart and has the same model of the Grand Marshal Claymore) and the Stormgarde tabard.

Sergeant Angela Altaria, human, 23 years old priest with long blonde hair, blue eyes, armed with a mace and the book of light from Stormwind and the Stormwind tabard.

Sergeant Isabelle Knightley, human, 22 years old priest with a semi-long brown hair, light green eyes, armed with a mace and the book of light from Ironforge and the Lordaeron tabard.

They are part from the events of the Alliance Expedition on Draenor, after they went into Auchindoun, the draenei priest keeper Neemuran send with them a Vindicator named Matheredor (Bluedragon on common language) a navy blue draenei with long blue hair, four semi-long tentacles like a beard, armed with a sky-blue gemmed hammer named on common language Celestial Wrath and a silver shining armour.

* * *

It seemed the orcs had rallied. Ner'zhul abrupt departure had stranded several clans on Draenor, and all of them had realized the same thing: the Dark Portal was the only stable rift, and the only one that led to a world they knew was hospitable. Nor was the battle just on Draenor. One was raging on the other side of the portal as well, it would seem that once again, the orcs had wrested control of the portal from the Alliance. They were trying to push their way through the portal and back into Draenor, unaware of the cataclysm gripping their homeworld. The Alliance forces there were holding them at bay for the moment, but Turalyon could expect no aid. He and this handful were all that stood between the Horde and Azeroth. But they weren't here to win a battle, he reminded himself. That was entirely secondary right now. Their goal was simply: protect Khadgar and the other magi while they closed the portal once and for all. 

"Do what you've to do", Khadgar said, who stood nearby, the other magi clustered around him.  
“Don't worry from the orcs”, the old paladin said, “we'll protect you at any cost”.  
“For Azeroth and Khaz Modan!”, Thorvald yelled.

The young-old archmage nodded and raised his hands, letting his eyes close. His staff was in one hand, the Skull of Gul'dan in the other, and he began to chant, energies coalescing and swirling around him. The orcs outnumbered them by a significant margin, and were fighting in a frenzy, desperate to escape their collapsing world by any means necessary. The ground was trembling so violently warriors could barely keep their feet, and the battle devolved into mere brawling asorcand human swung wildly at each other, unable to concentrate enough to attack more effectively. The sky split with lightning storms appearing and disappearing at blurring speeds, stars visible one instant and the sun the next. The planet was going mad. Between skirmishes some from the attack group caught glimpses of Khadgar. The other magi had joined in now. all of them outlined in radiance, and when he squinted Turalyon, Farax, Angela and Victorius could just see the trails of energy they were pouring into Khadgar, who stood at their center. All knew he was absorbing all that magic, so that he could focus it upon the portal and destroy it for good. Just as Khadgar's chanting reached a fever pitch. Everyone heard a strange ripping sound, sharp but somehow faint as well, as if it had occurred both nearby and very far away. They heard something similar atop the Black Temple, and after dispatching some another orcs glanced around and saw a strange shimmer in the air not far from them, a short ways behind the magi. 

A new rift!. The earth shook beneath his feet and on pure gut instinct all the people where near from the rift leaped backward. A fissure opened where they been standing just a second before, widening like a hungry mouth. Cracks raced around jaggedly and then suddenly an enormous chunk of earth surged upward, carrying with it a small cluster of men and orcs, bucking them off like an unbroken steed as it turned wildly in midair. 

“Another rift?”, Farax asked after slashed a grunt.  
“Maybe we can use it", Angela said while heal a fallen knight, "if something happens".  
“I don't like that”, Isabelle doubted, “it could be a bad idea”.  
“When the time comes”, Victorius affirmed, “there will be no other choice”.  
“Hold on”, Bluedragon alerted, “you sense this dark power?”.  
“It's from that rift”, Thorvald said pointing to the portal.  
“Be ready for anything!”, Turalyon yelled while prepare his hammer.

* * *

Khadgar hadn't exaggerated. Draenor quite literally was physically tearing itself to pieces. Everyone was still staring at the floating hunk of earth when Khadgar raised his staff high and a beam of light shot from it to strike the Dark Portal in its center. The light was too bright to look upon, but unlike the Holy Light this was many colors all at once, swirling and dancing and shifting. It was pure magic wrought into a powerful spell, and when it struck the whirling surface of the portal…  
But the beam is reflect by a strong barrier and disappear on the void, everyone looked and with a big concern they feel like all the work was in vain.

“It's can't be happening”, Isabelle collapsed to her knees.  
“No way!”, Farax exclaimed.  
“Oh no”, Alleria whispered.  
“Khadgar!”, Turalyon yelled, “you can do it once again?!”.  
“Yes, but is strange”, Khadgar answered while sense the dark power that Bluedragon noticed before, “someone just created that barrier”.

Everyone thinked in the draenei warning

“Bluedragon was right”, Alistair said, “a dark and demonic power comes from the rift”.  
“ _You will not interrupt our plans_ ”, a dark and deep voice echoed from the rift, “insignificants worthless mortals!”.

The rift send out black and green lightning, it sounds like someone forced to break crystals. Suddenly a pair of claws push the rift and it grow like the height of 2.6 meters. Humans and orcs is affected to see the demon getting out from the rift. The strange monster have a pair of horn like a hell devil, whole black eyes absence of iris, red fangs like small daggers, his hands are strong and big with large claws like swords, his back have big wings like a dragon, equip with a strange black shining armour. When he land on the stone floor, it burns with black particles.

“ _Oh no_ ”, Bluedragon complained on his mind, “ _no them, no now_!”.  
“By the light!”, Victorius whispered.  
“What the hell are you?!”, Farax demanded the identify of the new threat. 

The demon flexes his arm in a form of v and push the muscle of his hand.

“I am a Nathrezim”, the demon answered, “dreadlord on your speech”  
“A dreadlord?”, Isabelle asked with a little fear.  
“I come to avoid your escape”, the strange demon teased, “and secure the dark portal is still operational”.  
“We'll destroy it”, Turaylon said without question, “filth demon”.  
“And wreck your misdemeanour”, Angela secured.  
“Ner'zhul summoned you?”, Thorvald asked.  
“Ner'zhul?”, the demon asked with a mock, “he is just a little pet with a ignorance of his fate when he traverse that rift on the Black Temple”.  
“How you know that?”, Alleria asked while she target her arrow to the head of the dreadlord.  
“He is bound with our Lord Kil'jaeden”, the demon said while flexes his arm indicating to the horizon, “we can see what he see, and when i ended with all of you, we'll conquer your world!”  
“I'll don't leave you to do the same thing you done on our homeworld!”, Bluedragon yelled while fisting his gemmed hammer, “not on my watch!”.

Everyone prepares to attack him, but he has others plans. Does a little jump and fly to the two forces, his attacks with a fast, and relentless claws massacres every men and orc. His claws are perfectly like a glove blade and are paint with red and dark red blood. The two forces try to fall back from this menace, but they fail. Extend one palm from a hand and summon shadows like voidwalkers.

“I'll let you play with these shades”, the demon said with evil laugh, “I'm get tired to play with trashes like you”.

Look to his primary target at the back of the defence line. Khadgar try to move away, because his recent spell required a lot of his mana and the magic still be collected on his hands. Fly again forward to the group, Thorvald is the first wall, attempt to smash him with the hammer on holy light, but he dodge and launch a Mind Blast throwing the dwarf a pair meters away.

“Thorvald!”, Victorius yelled while see his friend hurt.

Danath charge with his sword and shield, he doesn't move and on the last second move his hand on the air and send a black shockwave, Danath can't dodge and suffer the impact, his shield is broken and fall.

“Danath!”, Turaylon yelled while see his lieutenant defeated so easily.

Continue his advance, Alleria shoot a rain of arrows, but he is faster and the arrows arrive to the floor. On a blink of an eye, aim with one claw to the Alleria's quiver and sound a spark, the rest of her arrows fly to a pair of meters and send back like a volley. But the arrows don't hit the target, a yellow shield protects her, Turalyon has saved her life. He saw that and change the course to the General of the Alliance, suddenly a bolt of lightning shock on the back, is Kurdran with Sky'rec flying to him. Stand on a moment and a green aura materializes on his body.

“Watch out!”, Angela yelled in a warning for the dwarf.

Gather a ball of green energy and release it with the palm, the ball transform into a Carrion swarm, the pair feel the curse and fall to the ground. Continue his advance once again and is the turn of Victorius's attack, the paladin fill his sword with holy light and stand waiting him like a stone. He doesn't worried of him, with the right hand open his palm and quickly touch the chest of the paladin, it send a beam of green waves and suddenly, the paladin fall on a deep sleep.

“We are getting a trouncing!”, Farax said with fury.

Next to defend is the warrior, charge with all be and move back his great axe.

“ _Whirlwind!_ ”

Spins around like a hurricane, look for moment and when is about to collide, grab the axe, for the attack speed, Farax fall to the ground like a rock and the demon send back the axe like a lance, but is deflected by a Holy lance by Angela.

“ _Silence_!”, the demon demanded turning his eyes in red for a second.

The pair of clerics begin to suffer and screaming pain, with a heavy gravity fall to the floor. And finally, reach front to Turalyon.

* * *

“Prepare to be exorcismed”, Turalyon said without fear.

The paladin does a glance with holy eyes, from his hammer release a beam of light, suffer the hit and retreat a pair of feets. The beam burns his armor, was a centimeter to pierce his chest.

“You, damn paladin!”, the demon said with anger, “suffer with a _Finger of death_ ”.

With a one claw shoot a powerful red lightning, Turalyon defend with his hammer and try to shield it with light. They stand for a few seconds.

“Fall already!”, the demon demanded.

And with a great surprise, Turalyon fall to the ground with the hammer shatter in pieces

“No!, Turaylon!”, Alleria cried.

She run to him, tries to stand up, but the spell was so strong and fall once again.

“Don't Alleria!”, Turalyon yelled while extended his hand with a sign of stop, “stay where you're!”.

Knowing can't do a lot of damage without her arrows, unsheathe a pair of daggers, turn around and charge to the demon. Victorius awake just in time and charge too, but he await them, when they are closer, launch a two Shadow shocks. The pair suffers and fall.

“Two left”, the demon said with confidence, "and now, where are they?”.

Suddenly, Alistair and Bluedragon on the same time attacks the dreadlord successing with their holy charge, part of the armor breaks on one arm and feet, he step away from them.

“Whoever you are”, Alistair said while aim with Lionheart to the demon, “we'll don't allow the victory of the darkness”.  
“The judgement of Argus will erase your existance”, Bluedragon affirmed.  
“Ha!, so naive”, the demon said, “prepare to meet your nemesis!”.

Extend his right arm with all the tighten muscles up to the claws, a black aura appear with the shape like a bastard sword. It Vanish is objectify like a huge runeblade, black runes flashes on the edges, and has teeth’s like a saw.

“Because i'm Slayfer, The Nemesis!”, Slayfer said with fury.

When he grab the runeblade, a black aura appear around him granting more power, all the dark energy is gathering on the sword, fly once again, charge to the paladins and clash their weapons. The power of holy light has the same level of Slayfer's darkness, they distance and clash once again, sounds of steel and crystals getting hit invade the place over for a moment. In the meantime, Khadgar prepare the spell once again.

“I'll don't allow that”, Slayfer said while sense the mage.

Distance from the paladins and charge to the archmage, but Alistair bump into his way.

“You're fighting with us”, Alistair said slashing with his greatsword.

Parry the attack, but suffer the Celestial Wrath's hit, jump to make distance in some feets.

“It's time to end this game!”, Slayfer said with anger.

Do a impale with the runeblade to the stoneway, break them into pieces and the blade send out dark light on the clefts, the same black aura from earlier cover all his body and his voice turn more deeper and darker.

“ _Avoid the birth and shatter the light_ ”, Slayfer exclaimed, “ _Daybreaker!_ ”.

It causes an earthquake, the paladins help the others to stand up and move them to a safe place. When the earthquake ended, the runeblade cover up in a dark light, it turn off and the runeblade grows with the form of a cone of destruction, with the same border but more sharp, hilt with a skull of a demon and all the blade turn black like done in obsidian.  
Alistair thought for a moment, touch his great sword, a light emit from it, and merge with the holy light of his owns.

“Father, what are you doing?”, Farax asked once stand up.  
“The better i can do right now”, Alistair answered with a extended arm like want to grab his son. “to protect all is good from menace like him”.

Lionheart like the transformation of the Daybreaker, cover up in light, but instead on grow it shrink to a short sword used by footmens. The old paladin walk to Farax and deliver to his son.

“Sorry for fail to be a paladin like you”, Farax said while receive the sword. Known what will be happen, their eyes turn sad on the sight on his father, “I'll miss you father”.  
“I'll miss you too my son”,  Alistair said touching the right shoulder of the warrior, “take care of your family and keep the sword save on a right place”.

It feel a earthquake and a lightning bolt of power from the dreadlord.

“Are just finished your farewell?”, Slayfer said with impatience while end to transfer his dark energy to the runeblade.

The old paladin extend his arm and open the palm, the fusioned light focus on a one point. Slayfer arise up a eyebrow.

“ _Holy prism!_ ”

From his palm unleash a powerful light beam, Slayfer choose to don't move and will try to parry it with the sword. The beam clash with the runeblade, hang in there on his place, but his body start to move by his own breaking the stone with his feet.

“Impossible!”, Slayfer yelled with surprise, “how a little spark can do this!?”.  
“Is don't just a spark”, Alistair said with determination, “this is the holy light trusted on our order to protect the ones we love”.

Suddenly, the old paladin expel more power, the light success to step aside the runeblade and hit on the Slayfer's chest. 

“NOOOOO”, Slayfer yelled with pain while is throwed to the rift where he came from.

It listen a heartbreaking scream on the void.

“He is still alive”, Alistair said looking the rest knowning this light will not be enough to defeat him, “Now you can save Azeroth, i'll give you all the time i can”.  
"Wait", Angela said, "you can't do this!".  
"He must do it girl", Thorvald said looking to the shattered stoneway, "the paladin's duty is secure the darkness must be defeated, even if we offer our lives on it".

Everyone quiet while looks to Alistair like a goodbye signal.

“Good luck  Alistair “, Turalyon said with honour, “you will be remembered for this sacrifice”.  
"Light bless all of you", Alistair said his last words while look with feeling to his son and Angela, " _please, guide my grandson_ ", thought for a last time.

With decision jump to the rift and on blink of a eye violently close. Everyone looks down with sadness from the fate he decided to choose, especially Farax looking the sword once armed by the old paladin.

* * *

“ _Alistair_ …”, Khadgar thinked for a moment, “I'll try it once again”, Khadgar said when all the paladins and the two clerics heals the wounds.

The archmage shoot again the spell from his staff to the dark portal and it heard a sound like shattering glass. Then the Dark Portal began to crumble, and close like a curtain, the energy splits and it listen rock fragments falling.

"It is done”, Khadgar said wearily, planting his staff against the ground and leaning heavily upon it with a large sigh. 

Then he looked up and spotted one of Kurdran's dwarves, a young Wildhammer who had just hurled his stormhammer at a hulking orc that had threatened Danath.

"You!", Khadgar shouted, "Take these!".

Keeps the skull of Gul'dan into his sack and thrust the unwield bundle at the surprised dwarf. 

"Take it and fly back to Azeroth!, Khadgar yelled while some start to know his propuse, "this need to get to the Kirin Tor!"  
"But sir", the young dwarf said, "are you don't coming through?" 

Khadgar shook his white head. 

"No, we've got to shut it down here". Khadgar said with decision, “it's the only way to make sure this damage won't follow into Azeroth".

And everyone inhaled swiftly, so there it was then. Khadgar had never been one to mince words and he'd just said blundy what they'd all suspected. Only this one dwarf would make it back. The rest of them would be stranded in a world that lurched closer to nothingness by the second. So be it. They saw the young Wildhammer hesitate, not sure how to respond, and then gasped as he saw the gleaming arc of a massive axe slicing directly toward the unwary dwarf But before Turalyon could shout a warning, a stormhammer flashed past, striking the axe wielder with a thunderclap that rang in his care, axe and orc a like fell to the ground. 

"Go on, lad!",Kurdran ordered, his stormhammer returning to his grasp as he wheeled Sky'rec alongside the surprised dwarf.  
Farax thinks on a moment, looks on Angela and their thoughts thinked the same sentence.

“ _For our son_ ”.  
“Hey!”, Farax said while throwed the sheathed sword of his father, “catch it!”, the dwarf badly grab it, “you must go to the Cathedral of light!”, Farax said, “give the sword to a member of the silver hand!”.  
“Who exactly?”, the dwarf asked.  
“To the archbishop Alonsus Faol”, Farax answered, “he know what to do”.

The younger dwarf nodded, leaning down to grab the sack from Khadgar and then nudging his gryphon with heel and knee and elbow. She responded at once, beating her wings hard and rising like a shot, then arrowing straight for the collapsing portal. But as she passed under its cracking arches, the sack flared with light, and the portal responded, the resulting glare blinding them all. They heard the gryphon shriek in pain, and the dwarf screamed as well, but he could not see what had happened to them. The terrible sounds were drowned out by a ferocious rumbling. Before he fully realized what had happened, there was a deafening crash and Khadgar was flying backward. He landed hard, blacking out for a second. When he came to an instant later, aching and barely able to breathe, he looked immediately toward the portal. It was gone. The giant statues that had guarded it had tumbled to unrecognizable boulders. The three pillars that had formed the gateway, that had contained the rift in glorious carved majesty, were now nothing but rubble. No sight of Azeroth remained. They had done it. They had destroyed the rift and the portal. And now, they were forever cut off from everything they had known. All around him. Horde and Alliance were staggering to their feet, only to feel Draenor buck beneath them again. The orcs took off, not understanding, as Khadgar did, that there was really nowhere for them to run. The portal's collapse had apparently injured Draenor further, and the upheavals grew in intensity and frequency. They were constandy jarred and tossed about as if they were a small boat on an angry sea, the ground rippling like water and the sky thicker than fog. 

" _What an ignominious death_ ”, Khadgar thought with a hint of wry amusement while a one chunk of earth bashed his head. 

He looked around one last time at his friends: Danath and Farax still on their feets, fighting what orcs hadn't fled. Alleria had fallen and Turalyon was helping her to her feet, quickly wrapping linen around a nasty gash on her arm. Victorius and Thorvald defend Isabelle from the trolls, Angela throws her holy lances, and Bluedragon heals with his holy light to the wounded. Perhaps feeling Khadgar's gaze, Turalyon looked up. Their eyes met for a moment, and Turalyon smiled that calm, gentle smile that Khadgar associated with the paladin, Alleria glanced at the archmage as well, and nodded her head, the bright gold dimmed with dust and matted here and there with blood. Kurdran, still hovering on Sky'rcc raised a hammer in salute. And so it would end. Khadgar had always suspected they wouldn't survive this, but he was fiercely grateful on Alistair to throw Slayfer on the rift and secured their defeat knowing he can´t return, they'd been able to close the portal and save their world. And he was equally grateful that if they had to die: which, he mused wryly, all men did. It would be here, together, fighting side by side as they always had. A faint glimmer caught his eye. He blinked. No, it was there: a ripple in the fabric of space and time. Another rift!, another world. One that, perhaps, wasn't shuddering in its death throes our maybe there is no a dreadlord inside.

"There!", He yelled as loudly as he could, pointing at the rift, "lets go through there!, it's the only chance we've got!”.

The couples Turalyon and Alleria, Farax and Angela, Victorius and Isabelle looked at one another. Khadgar couldn't hear what they said over the deafening noises of a world shaking itself to pieces, but he saw them hold each other for a moment before, hands joined, they turned to the rift.They had all ventured forth through the Dark Portal into Draenor, but at least they'd had a vague idea of what they would find. But this...Draenor's death throes continued, and Khadgar hit the earth hard. Scrambling to his feet, knees and palms scraped raw, he looked toward the rift. 

“ _Salvation, or a yet worse fate?_ ”, He didn't know. 

None of them knew. They'd just have to find out...one way or the other. Turalyon, Alleria, Kurdran, Darath, Farax, Angela, Victorius, Isabelle, Thorvald, Bluedragon and for the last: Khadgar, archmage, old man, youth, swallowed hard, steeled himself, and ran through.


	2. The Light of the Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!, Matheredor here!...and i want to share my fanfiction!....i hope did you are enjoying this like me :D!
> 
> First chapter, where all begin...A young farmer lives another of his visions, a confusing nightmare about a entity of light being absorbed by a demonic hand of darkness...it torment him by almost all his live. In the time of peace after the Third war, something will unleash by a unknown light from his unique childhood item: a lion necklace.

Dreams, visions, predictions...nightmares. A yellow soul on human form lives a calm dream in a odd place. The scene are on a sunny day with a field of green grass, suddenly a strong flash appear, rise his hand to cover his face from the light, even don't has eyes. Then, the light take a woman form, but not like never saw before. The light have horns in form of a slightly resting S aiming to the horizon, a short and gentle tail, and small thin hoofs. It feel her presence...so warm, peaceful and beautiful. Is like she know him from ever, but he doesn't know her.

"Please", the light said with sadness, "help me, before is too late".

Try to answer her, but notice it don't have mouth, so he can't talk. Suddenly a strong roar sound, that no one can't recognize it so easily...

" _(A lion roar?)_ ", the soul doubted.

A white lion with wings appear roaring from the sky and on a second, the animal transforms on a potent beam of light, aiming to the ground, so close to the soul. Try to stay away, but something tells him to don't be afraid, the beam hit the field and it make form to a greatsword. On a seconds float on the air and fall impaling on the ground like a heavy stone.

" _(a Grand Marshal Claymore?)_ ". Yes, but same time no.

This greatsword is different, it has sharp and fine border, all the blade is blue with golden hallmarks, it has a shield with two borders gold and silver, the center is blue with a golden lion, between the shield and the hilt has a gold little wings with big feathers on the borders, on the center of the wings it has a preciuos blue, gold and white gem like a sphere, and finally a fine blue hilt with in the end of it a gold lion with his open snout.

"Hurry!", the light said now with despair.

The soul doubted from the start, but with decision picks the greatsword and rise it up easily like a feather.

"We can do it", the greatsword said, "together, with your love ones trust".

Suddenly, the grass dissapears and the ground changes to a arid and red earth, the skies covers in black storm clouds. In the back of the soul, there is a statue of a human, it looks mighty with a very detailed armor and his hair are almost bald with a ponytail. It's like charging to a battlefield, and at the back of the statue it appear a army of footmens, charging like the end of the world. Behind of the light there is other army charging to here, grunts orcs with bloodblust on their vains and roasting red eyes. When the two forces are about to clash with them, the clouds moves aside leaving a black space where a big black hand appear. A hand with the height like a titan, claws like a swords and painted with blood.

"Oh no!", the light screamed, "is here!".

Closes his fingers like a punch and expand it releasing a lot of shadows, the black rain of demons with sharp fangs and little arms with claws like daggers. The shadows arrives on the two forces devouring them. On a few seconds, they are alone again but the hand moves and try to grab the light. The soul try to parry it, but the greatsword overpass it, like  a great darkness itself, turns back and instead seeing the light, it see a blue planet with multiple lands.

"( _Azeroth?_ )". Yes, it's Azeroth broken by the black hand.

It's impaled like a fruit, and is destroyed in pieces, then grab the light and take her to the sky. The light scream with a strange speech and both of them banished. Suddenly, everything turn black.

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                           

#  The Chronicles Of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Northshire Saga

####  Chapter I: The Light of the Necklace

_Elwynn Forest_

_Northshire_

_21 years after The First War (Year 613 by the King's Calendar)_

"Gabriel", said the light with love and feeling like is already protected, "Gabriel...".

On a blink of eye, the black place light up and try hard to back the real world.

"Gabriel", now a different voice, with concern, "you're alright sweety?".

With a little confusion manage to wake up, a 15 years old young farmer with a mid-long gold hair, blue eyes and with only a brown trousers rise up sat on his bed. The place where woke up is on a humble cabin.

"It was the nightmare again", the young said while he dry his eyes from their tears.

The voice who awoke him was his mother, a 53 years old gardener with short mid-white and brown hair dressed upperside with skyblue, the downside with white and brown shoes. Her name is Victory.

"My poor boy", Victory said while caress on the Gabriel's hair, "i heared you scream again".

"Yeah", Gabriel said, "i don't know what can be yet", look down to the wooden planks, "when i told this to the chapel, they reacts bad", move the sight to his mother, "If like a prophet's words".

"Don't worry", his mother said, "you will find the answer one day or other".

Start to look the window staring at the tree, it puzzled for there is nothing on the branch.

"It's late?", the young asked.

"No", Victoria answered, "you woke up early, but the wolves ate another of our chickens".

Suddenly, from outside of the cabin, a cow walk while makes a bell sound accompanied with a 61 years old peasant with a long black hair covered by a farmer hat dressed with farmer cloths and blue boots. His name is Gregory.

"Hello!", the old peasant screamed, "i'm back with the cow".

The cow make his usual sound, mother and son looked each other.

"There is your dad", Victory said with relax while leaves the room.

" _One day or other_ ", Gabriel thought with a bit of hope.

Everyone enters to the dinning room next to the entrance, small, but comfortable. Apparel a entire blue silk cloth with a t-shirt, trousers, black shoes and his neck wear a gold and blue necklace with a emblem of white lion, the young goes down the stairs. They begin to eat their breakfast with bread, eggs and milk. The environment of the family is good, with questions like how they woke up, talking, and planning what to do for today.

"And", Gregory said while finished his bread, "you're ready for the Academy?, tomorrow begins".

Gabriel finish his milk, clean their lips with the napkin and do a excited smile.

"Off course", Gabriel said with happiness, "i waited so long for this!".

"We know you'll make us proud", his mother said with tenderly sight.

"Now Gabriel", the peasant said, "you can help me with the sheeps?".

"Absolutly father", Gabriel answered when everyone stand up.

The pair of farmers begins their work of the morning on the back of the cabin, giving the food to the sheeps, moving the cow to other side for take the wool from the sheeps, watching them if there are wolfs near and finally picking the eggs what allowed the chickens. Once they are inside, washs their hands from the hard work on the kitchen.

"You can go lad", his father said, "thanks".

"Be welcome", Gabriel said, "see ya dad!".

"Take care", his mother said while stops to sweep," today we'll have boar".

"Ask Davis if he want to eat with us", Gregory said while finish to dry his hands.

"Sure!", Gabriel screamed near to the entrance, "he will come without a problem!".

* * *

Goes through the door and gets out from the cabin doing a one step on the grass of the Northshire Valley. Deeply Breathe and run to the small plaza of the town. Azeroth is on times of peace, after the Third War, the alliance rebuilt their towns and cities that suffered the siege from the Scourge, with the loss of the northern kingdom of Lordaeron, Stormwind once again is the great capital of the alliance like the times of old. It was decided fortify the defences of the town with a wall at the entrance and build a academy to train future soldiers of the alliance or adventurers that decide their destiny...The village of Northshire Valley, located in the northeast of Stormwind, population of farmers, peasants, gardeners, priests and patrolled by footmans. It have a chapel, few cabins, farms, shopkeepers and a little market. He lives with a neighbour, Milly Osworth. Goes for a walk to the west side of the chapel's cementery, sight some trees and find his best friend...Davis.

"Hey!, Davis!", Gabriel screamed with his hands in cone form.

A 14 years old young with two black hairs on his front and a black ponytail back of his neck turns around while read a purple book. Like Gabriel, Davis wear the same cloth but on color of a dark purple. The black eyes reacts with the appearance of his best friend.

"Gabriel!, hi!", Davis yelled back while they shake hands, a friendly hug, laughs and a soft punch on the shoulders.

"What are you reading today?, Gabriel asked looking on the book.

"Well", Davis answered with his tipical curiosity look, "a fascinating book named "The Seven Kingdoms", it explain our origins".

"Interesting", Gabriel said with a nod, "you want lunch boar?".

"Off course", Davis answered.

They walk to the Gabriel's home, Milly does a salute to them, they responds to her and enters into the cabin.

"Hello Davis!", Gregory said with a greeting shake hand.

"you arrive on time, Davis come in", Victory said after a greeting.

They start to lunch, Gregory bought the boar from a dealer on the next town south from here, across the great wall, Goldshire. Pretty exquisite, and the water from the river near of the Osworth farm, where Milly keep the legacy of Osworth's wines. When they finish, Gabriel and Davis goes to a tree located near to Echo Ridge Mine and rest waiting their stomachs to complete their role. Gabriel look a leaf falling slowly to the ground.

"Tomorrow is the day", Gabriel said with a long sigh, "the beginning of the journey outside of Northshire Valley".

"Yeah", Davis said, "everbody believed you're already in".

"Nah", Gabriel said with a negative nod, "remember, my birthday is on the middle of the year, for that i don't entered on the past year".

"I remember that party", Davis said with a joyful smile, "your father push you, your face falled to the cake, and it literally exploded", makes a laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah", Gabriel laughed too, "all our friends are on the academy", thought for a moment, "training".

"Don't worry", Davis said with a sign of relief, "don't waste this day".

Another leaf fall from the tree, the wind flows with energy and near from them, there is some kobolds. A humanoid rat with miner clothes tries to cover their campfire and candles over their head. The best friends grown together in all this years living on Northshire Valley, Gabriel don't remember when he arrived or even borned here, but for Davis, was forced to traveled from Southshore, one of the first towns founded on the beginning of the Second War, near of the Alterac Kingdom on the far north by the attacks of the Horde.

"So peaceful", Gabriel said while crossed his arms, "is odd at the Scourge doesn't realized to finding this place".

"For the zone i suppose", Davis said, "the Third War just ended months ago and everybody is focusing to repair the cities".

"Well, I'll be up on a brench", Gabriel said.

"Ok...good nap", Davis said while close his eyes for sleep.

"Good nap", Gabriel said while arrive on a branch to sleep too.

* * *

After one hour, have the same nightmare with the same result. But instead the voice of the light, was a old and advised voice.

" _You must find her and meet your destiny_ ".

Suddenly, wake up with a jump, cracks the brench and fall to the ground, Davis wake up with the sound of the broken woods.

"Gabriel!", Davis asked, "you're alright?".

"Ouch", Gabriel answered with little pain, "yeah, is the nightmare again".

"Twice on a day, huh", Davis questioned, "you should go to the chapel".

"I don't think so", Gabriel said with a small sadness, "they wouldn't listen to me".

"I hear there is a new member of the priests", Davis said while hold his chin with the right hand.

"Well", Gabriel thought for a moment, "i wouldn't lose anything for try it".

When they are about to leave, a screech sound in the air, the kobolds run from the campfire while a pack of wolf howls and bites them. After finished, the pack feel and smell the pair of young humans leaving the area.

"Oh oh", Gabriel said while turned around, "wolves!".

Every second get even more closer of their preys, growling, slowly showing their fangs. They look for something useful to defend themself, Gabriel found a wooden stick and Davis grab a few stones. Their attack begin, Gabriel evade a bite, other wolf try to bite his leg, but is hurt by a stone throwned by Davis, Gabriel success to hit with the stick leaving him dizzy. Davis throws a few stones hitting on their eyes make them difficult to bite them, but a other wolf climbs on a rock at the back of Gabriel.

"Gabriel, watch out!", Davis warned pointing to the rock.

The wolf jump, the stone missed the target and bite on his right arm, the pray scream in pain trying to take it away. Davis try to yell for help, but is bited on his leg, they start to get dizzy. About to be unconscious, Gabriel hear the old voice once again:

" _You must discover the light...fight for your life!_ ".

Suddenly the lion necklace start to shine on a yellow and white light, a skyblue aura veil all his body, the wolf was bitting him is repel by the aura, and same happen to Davis and is release from the other wolf.

"Gabriel, your necklace!", Davis pointed to the lion necklace.

"Wow", Gabriel opened his mouth with surprise, "what is this light?".

Tries to understand this, warm and calm light that just appeared, a wolf try to bite his stomach and like a involuntary reflect, he hit the wolf. It suffer the impact with a spark of light, other wolf charge to Davis, the strange aura quickly cover up Davis and the attack is repelled. The rest of the pack saw this and run away seeing they can't kill them, the light of the necklace dispel with the skyblue aura and fall unconscious.

"Gabriel!", Davis shouted worring, "What happened?, React!".

Pick the wooden stick used by his best friend and hit him on his face, Gabriel quickly regain consciousness covering his face with the hands.

"Woah!, why you hit me?!", Gabriel yelled with pain, "argh, my head hurts".

Shake his head and Davis throw the stick on the other site of the trunk.

"Sorry", Davis said with forgiveness, "but there isn't water nearby, so i had hited you with the stick", a pair seconds passed and Davis see the necklace, "why your amulet shined?".

"I don't know", Gabriel answered with doubt, "this was the first time".

"Maybe it have a connection with your nightmare", Davis said with a nod, "now the chapel can believe in you".

"Let's return", Gabriel said trying to forget the recent attack.

From a distance, they see a footman running to them interrumping his patrol.

"I heard a kind of fight", the soldier asked while looked their condictions, their cloths is some torn and stained with blood, "you're alright?".

"We're alright", Davis said, "thanks...argh, my leg!".

"I'll bring the priest", the footman said while run back to the chapel.

"Let me see that wound", Gabriel said.

When see the wound and try to examine with his hand, send out a radiant and yellow light, the wound begin to dissapear until is full cured.

"Incredible!", Gabriel react with surprise. "Is the same light from before?", Davis asked with curiosity.

"I don't know", Gabriel answered, "but, for to be sure..."

Try to check if the light is really true and yes, the light is real. When cover his arm with his hand and the wound is cured with the headache.

"Extraordinary", Gabriel said be impressed.

"It's strange", Davis said with doubts, "the light it's supposed shared with paladins and inherit in the soul after a pair years of training with the priests, but no in a situation like this".

"Really?", Gabriel asked with emotion, "i've the holy light already with me before the end of the academy?".

"Well...it's said on the last book i readed", Davis said with a possible answer.

"Then let go to the chapel", Gabriel said.

* * *

The pair of youngs enters in to the chapel, where is located in front of the small plaza with a small well. It's dark, the floor and walls builded with square rocks only illuminated by the candles, proceed to the right, there is the trainer's center of warriors and paladins. They climb to the second floor with the only way to go a hall ring and climb once again to the third and final floor. Floor and walls changes to a wooden boards, descry the bell of the chapel and Brother Neals watching over it. Mid-old man with white mid-long hair, and beard, is dressed with a white and blue lines tunic with brown sandals, make a greeting and the youngs do the same.

"Hello", Neals said, "how can i serve you with the light"?.

"I've come to ask some questions, Mr. Neals", Gabriel said.

"All right", Neals said while extend his arm pointing to the stairs, "let's go down to the first floor".

He listen them while they go down off the stairs, the reason of the nightmare, the attack of the wolf pack and the cured wounds, plays with his beard for a moment with a sight of don't understand and wonder at the same time. They arrive on the first floor.

"Davis said the truth", Neals affirmed, "the holy light expound sharing from paladins or training on the way of the priest", stop playing with his beard, "but it can be transmited if the person has a strong feelings of good intentions and a kind heart, in your case, was a mixed expound".

"So, i'm already a member of the holy light?", Gabriel asked with odd.

"We don't know, maybe the others members of this chapel must see you", Neals answered, "or even bring you to the Catheral of Light and believe or not, they must confirm this event".

"I'll wait on the plaza", Davis said, "maybe this will be delay".

"Ok", Gabriel said with a nod.

For a couple of hours David waited on the will, and Gabriel finally goes outside of the chapel with small satisfaction.

"So?", Davis asked, "how did it go?".

"They rethink my words from a outright no to "we don't know"", Gabriel said while do quotes with his fingers, "Neals will speak to the Marshal and maybe they will send a mail to the Cathedral of Light".

"Nice", Davis said while rised up from the will, "well...let return to our homes, see ya".

They do a handshake, hug, leave the plaza to return their respective homes.

" _Someday you'll understand_ ".

Near from there, in a tree, a group of ravens quickly set forth on flying to the south. 

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw%20) 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

On the next Chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

All the people walk toward the village square, in front of them, there is the chapel of Northshire. Some wonders what is going on, others knowing what it is, tells to their sons

Gabriel: father?, what happen?

Gregory: young people like you'll be asked to enter on the Academy of Northshire

Gabriel and Davis among a group are leaded by two soldiers and the Marshal Mcbride, the Academy is placed several meters southeast of the square, a large building next to the Northshire wall, that protects the entrance of the town from threats. Two soldiers are at the entrance, others soldiers opens the big door from inside and a large yard is edged with corridors and pillars, is a kind of three floor barracks. The sun shines in areas where there is no ceiling.

Mcbride: Welcome, future adventurers

?: Hey!, can i sit with you?

Gabriel: Of course!, my name is Gabriel, and yours?

?: Nailock Sharpsword *handshake* pleasure to meet you!

Up on the waterfall, in a forest, there is a shade with pikes on his shoulders summons a group of imps and disappear after a evil laugh. A witness saw the moment,a mysterious young in a red robe, brown sandalds and armed with a large wooden staff.

?: this will be ugly...

Don't miss the next chapter!...First day on the waterfalls!

_And...did you sense the inner light growing from your soul?_


	3. First day in the waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, on this chapter...Gabriel and Davis will enter to the Academy of Northshire for begin their way to be adventurers, they will learn all the neccessary to survive on this world.  
> Meanwhile, a mysterious young mage apprentice arrive on the top of the waterfalls to train his magic, but he will found a dark and strange shade that will make trouble on the town.

_One day after_  
_Elwynn Forest_  
_Northshire_  
_21 years after The First War (Year 613 by the King's Calendar)_

In the sky of a waterfall from the north of Northshire, it sight a red dragon mounted by a Quel'dorei (High elf on common speech) and a 14 years old human with mid-long brown hair, and green eyes. It's dressed with a red tunic, brown silk shoes and armed with a long wooden staff.The dragon touch down a side of the waterfall, there is an abandoned blue house with a dry garden next to a deep forest. The young dismount from the dragon and step on the earth without problem, the elf throw a red book with a border of red gems and a sign of dragon, the young receive it, waves to him and the highelf responds with a farewell. The dragon set forth on fly and abandon the place. After a long mind training and practise the first two basic spells like Fireball and Fireblast, read the book, and a new spell caught his attention.

“hmm”, the mage said while their fingers follows the letters, “I've never see this spell before...lets see”, read a few lines, “ _Focus all your mana in your hands, stretch out the floor with your open palms and cast the name of this spell_ ".

While ended to read, phrases covers in his mind...phrases from a few days ago.

_Flashback_

“ _Four years?!_ ”, the human shouted with his open arms while feel the snow wind grazeing his body, “but it's a long time!”.

The place where argue was on one tower of the magic kingdom of Dalaran,a human city sieged in the Third War and almost completed destroyed by the demonlord Archimonde of the Burning Legion. A city isolated by a arcane shield from the world, just while they rebuild it and then is finnish, the shield will dispel. Located west of the now ruined Alterac.

“You need go to Northshire, there is the perfect place to be alone, and you must don't get the attention”, respond a mid soft elven voice, “isn't your time yet”.  
“But, i waited so long, on this cold...place”, the human said with impatience, “while my body was warmed with the dragon's fire”.  
“It's very long, i know”, the elf said with his one open hand burning with a fireball, and the other hand claping the right shoulder of the human, “but you still don't complete the basic training of the mage, is required to dominate it before that time”.

The elf close the hand melting the fireball.

“Yes”, the human said with a defeat tone, “master”.

The elf closed in his eyes and open it sending out a skyblue light, from a nearby library a book float in the air to them, is the same red book the human has right now.

“Take the Mage Book to learn the spells”, his master said while he give the book to his disciple, “we'll give you the enough supplies to survive this years”.

Repeat the same line said to his master, while does precisely the instructions.

“I'll not let you down master!”, the human said and whispers a few recites cast, “ _Blast wave!_ ”.

A eruption is unleashed from his hands and waves of fire scatters while he goes up, the ground is almost charred, some grass burns, and the mage fall bad on the scorched ground.

“Ouch...that hurts”, the mage said while stand up, “ _when we meet again, i'll be a great mage”_ , think for a moment, “but first, i'll start to controlling my boosts”  
“ _you'll be Alexandros_ ”, his master sayed on that occasion, “ _you'll be_ ”.

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

 

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Northshire Saga

####  Chapter II: First Day in the Waterfalls 

A new day sunrise on the Northshire Valley, the soldiers of the village are delivering banners and papers. A old man open the door answering the knocks of a soldier, receive the papers and read the content. His daughter next to him sees the moment and he does a nod.

“It's time to join the academy”, the old man said while the soldier leave the cabin and he does a hug with his girl.  
"The Academy of Northshire will be open!”, a soldier shouted on the small plaza, “the gathering will be on the chapel!".

All the people walks towards the village square, in front of them, the chapel of Northshire. Some wonders what happen, others knowing what is going on tells to their sons about this. On the middle of the crowd, there is Gregory, Victory, and Gabriel.

“What is happening father?”, Gabriel asked while see the different reactions on the young.  
“Young’s like you'll be asked to enter in the Academy of Northshire”, his father said.  
“You can learn many things”, his mother said, "for outlast in this land”.

Six soldiers in formation lines up on both sides, does a salute, the doors of the chapel open and a other soldier appears from the entrance with different armour comparing to the rest of the soldiers...he don't wield a helmet and spotlight his bald head. Is the marshal of Northshire, Mcbride.

“Northshire, good morning”, the marshal said with potent voice, “the time has come to call the new generation to ask their help, the Alliance needs your support in their ranks", everyone ask each other while he carry on his speech, "who recently had their 14 years of age, shall enter The Academy of Northshire”, Mcbride do a salute, “the director of this academy, is the speaker...Marshal Mcbride”.

All the people speak each other and some young’s starts to walk to the church, some soldiers check if they really have 14 years.

“Please, the young under 14 years come to the chapel for the registration”, a soldier said.

Between the crowds, some young’s resigns it and decides to run away, others are in hesitation.

“It's really necessary?”, a young one asked, “the war is over”.  
“If something threaten us again”, Davis said while appeared from the crowd, “the Academy is a way of get to know everything you need to face”.  
“If you fail in the attempt, it doesn't matter”, Victory said with a hope look on the young’s, “otherwise, you can keep your purpose in life”.

“ _Purpose of life_ ”, Gabriel thinked with some hope.

Mcbride low his arm and call to the crowd once again.

“Don't worry young ones”, Mcbride said, “may you see your family once the day is over”.

A few minutes passed, there was a long line of young’s for a small town. Their turn arrives, Gabriel sign the registration, after him, Davis too. Once ended, the soldier who tended to the list close the scroll and give it to Mcbride, he and other officer see it and close the scroll once again.

“Well, let get started”, Mcbride said, “answer the call and do a formation”.

A soldier read with firm voice the scroll calling one by one, every one of the list are on a pair form a queues.

“Follow me!”, Mcbride yelled.

All the people waves to the new generation wishing luck, whistle, clapping, and screams sounds in the air.

“Go guys, have fun!”, Victory said with tears of joy.  
“Good luck, see you later!”, Gregory said while shake his hat.

* * *

Gabriel and Davis among a group walks near to the wall of the town, are leaded by two soldiers and Mcbride, the academy is placed several meters southeast of the square, is a large building next to the Northshire wall, that protect the entrance of the town from the threats. Two soldiers are at the entrance, others two from inside opens the big door and a large yard appear on their sights, they see hallways and pillars, is a kind of three-floor barracks. The sun shines in areas where isn't ceiling.

“Welcome, future adventurers”, Mcbride said extending their arms like ready to receive a hug, “your life is about to begin”.  
“You've exactly one hour to visit the place”, an officer said, “today we'll start with the class of warrior, after, general things and for the end with priest”.

Everyone break the formation and run to everywhere, Gabriel and Davis goes to the yard of practice where the attacks can be target to a dummy, the nurse's office, dining room, some classrooms and finally the library. Guarded by two soldiers on every entrance, Davis enter the room running with emotion, Gabriel see a pair of corridors with pile of books, Davis pick one, see the cover and return to his place and do the same with a few more books

“Wow, turn out to be a great place”, Davis said when he ended, “they've almost the same books in the Stormwind's library”  
“That's where you go in your free time?”, Gabriel asked, “you would don't be a little reserved?”  
“You know me”, Davis answered while look the corners, “I’m interested in obtain more knowledge than I've”  
“Well, you're right”, Gabriel said, “is a really nice place, I hope here can be the start to look for answers”.  
“From the nightmare?”, Davis asked.  
“I hope so”, Gabriel answered with a nod.

Time is out, bells sounds from everyplace, the soldiers began to search the young’s, and all regroups on the courtyard of the academy. Everybody enters on a classroom and start to sitting on the chairs ordered by a pair of lines, Gabriel chooses a spot in the middle, next to right of him, Davis sit on his spot. When everyone entered a last young arrive with haste, and nearly stumble. It look like 14 years old, he has a short red hair with green eyes, dressed with a worker shirt, brown pants and soft light green shoes.

“Hey?”, The young man asked, “can I sit with you?”.  
“Of course”, Gabriel Answered, “Gabriel is my name, and yours?”  
The young sit on the left side of Gabriel and extend his hand for a handshake.

“Nailock Angband, pleasure to meet you!”, Nailock answered with a smile and look at Davis, “what's your name?”.  
“Davis”, Davis answered, “you just arrived in time”.  
“Was in the deliver a package from the blacksmith to the chapel, that's why I’m arrive with little...delay”, Nailock said laughing.

They heard a few steps enter to the classroom, everyone look who entered, an adult veteran warrior armed with a sword and a wooden shield.

“Welcome to the Academy, youngs contenders”, the warrior said when reach to his desk, “I’m the master warrior, Llane Beshere...I’ll be your teacher on this warrior class!”.

About a few minutes later of introductions, while Llane explain the objectives of the class, the new group of three friends still talk.

“On the last days I didn't want to come here”, Nailock said while scratching his head, “but when I knew i could be a strong warrior, come here immediately”.  
“Ha ha ha”, Davis laughed, “I think you'll not last anything”  
“What did you said!? “, Nailock react with mad.  
“He said that because you smile a lot”, Gabriel said, “it suggest that you pretend to be a joker”.  
“And is a bad thing?”, Nailock asked searching an interest matter, “everyone has to be happy and laugh, but I’m sure to show all, I'll not fail!".

Suddenly a flying chalk splits into three at the middle of the way and impact to the three on their heads, a little bump grow out with a little white smoke

“You three!”, Llane yelled getting their attention, “already started the first day of the first year and no one of you has the respect from your teacher!?”.  
“Excuse us master Llane”, The three apologizes lowing their head.  
“Well“, Llane said turning around to the blackboard and write with another chalk, “as I said...exists three stances”.

A middle hour passed and everyone lend attention, but Gabriel on a second look to the window where he can see the entire village, suddenly distinguish a kind of grey and orange smoke above the waterfall.

“ _Guys!_ ”, Gabriel whispered to his friends, “ _you see that smoke up the waterfalls?_ ”.  
“See what?, Davis asked also looking to the window.  
“that one over there?, Nailock pointed with his finger.  
“Yes, it's strange”, Gabriel questioned.  
“Maybe is a dragon”, Davis affirmed.  
“Dragons?”, Gabriel asked, “here on Northshire?”.

When they doesn't notice a few seconds of silence, Llane punch his desk with his hand, and all the students jump with surprise, including the three.

“Your last warning!”, Llane yelled once again, “or you'll have the first punishment of the year!”.  
“Excuse us master!”, the three yelled back while stand up from their chairs for a second.

* * *

Later, on the waterfall, Alexandros practises continues, the spell Blast wave is still uncontrollable, the terrain has a lot of scorched circles, look to the sky and see the orange clouds formed from lot of attempts.

“Enough for today”, Alexandros said looking to an empty vial, “I can't drink all the mana potions”, breathe with fatigue.

Turn the sight to the forest and distinguish a dark shade.

“What the...”, the mage surprised, “a shade?, what is doing here?”.

This shade is little distinct from the rest of shades from the Scourge, has big spikes on his shoulder and the end of the tail has the form of a arrowhead. The shade rise up his right arm and a dark portal appear forward of him, in a few seconds summons from the portal appear a group of black imps with green flames on their claws leaded by a bearded imp.

“Wait a minute”, Alexandros asked himself, “when the shades can do that?!”.

The shade disappears emitting a strident laugh and the imps begin to cast firebolts from their claws, killing the animals of the forest. Deer, squirrels, and toads are falling burned and dead one by one, the casualty stop when Alexandros arrived hitting a imp with his wooden staff, all the imps saw that and focus their claws on the mage.

“This will be ugly”, Alexandros said while casting fireballs in both hands.

Without fear, launch the fireballs to the bearded imp, but it consumed by a shield in flames around him.

“Flame Shield”, Alexandros said with an unwillingly sigh, "I should knew that".

The imps responds the attack with their firebolts, try to dodges it, but one hit in his left leg, his clothes almost burn. Under the effect of Arcane Intellect, from his right hand cast a powerful Fire blast that roast one, other begins to cast, but the casting of the mage is faster and hit burning him in the place.

* * *

After a long day, the bells of the academy sounds and all the young’s leave the building for return to their homes. Gabriel, Davis and Nailock leaves with their memorised lessons...

“That wasn’t so bad”, Gabriel said scratching his head, “except those shots of chalks from the master Llane”.  
“Man, priest class are so boring”, Nailock said with a unwillingly sigh, “I just needed to knew how to bandage”  
“Don't cry when you're defeated by one”, David said with sardonic look.  
“We'll see it”, Nailock said with defiant look.

Once again Gabriel sees the top of the waterfall, there is more orange smoke than before.

“Remember when on the warrior class, we saw the orange clouds?”, Gabriel asked.  
“Yeah”, both answered with a nod.  
“We could investigate there”, Gabriel said without question.

Nailock react with impact like threaten from death.

“But, that's what the soldiers do”, Nailock said with afraid, “patrolling, isn't?”, end the phrase with a pokerface.

He observed the soldiers of the town, were no one even notice the smoke, it's like all are normal.

“Yes, but the Northshire territory as far as the waterfall”, Davis said crossing his arms.  
“What if it's a force the soldiers can't fight it?”, Gabriel asked looking to his friends, ”we just only see this unknown thing and report on to a soldier”.  
“If you really plan to go”, Davis said discrossing his arms, “I follow”.

While Nailock think with doubt between coming or not, Gabriel and Davis already does a few steps, on a few seconds they turns their head to Nailock.

“And?”, Gabriel asked, "you're coming with us?”.  
“Or “the strong warrior” is afraid?”, Davis asked with laugh.  
“No!”, Nailock screams back, “I've no fear!", runs and leave them behind, ”come on!”.

The three laughs while are on movement and walk through the small plaza, the chapel, Gabriel's cabin and finally, the Echo Ride mines, north of Northshire, near the waterfall.

“So this is the Echo Ride mines” Gabriel said without hesitation.  
“The rumours said this place are riddled with kobolds”, Davis said remembering a conversation of a soldiers on the break time.  
“Let me remember something”, Nailock said while think for a moment, “here, there is a shortcut”.

Curiously and without effort, Nailock climbs easily the small stones like a ladder, while Gabriel and Davis try to see where is going this shortcut.

“Come on!”, Nailock screamed while still climbing.  
“You're sure it's a shortcut?”, Davis asked in doubt.

At the time, Davis was left alone and realize Gabriel try to climb the rocks, fall a few times, but finally manages to climb.

“Don't stay behind!”, Gabriel yelled already on a height.  
“Ok ok”, Davis said while thinking, “I hope don't regret this”.

And the three manage to climb the rocks, sometimes they run out of air, but Nailock is the only one climbing without problem. The hills are covered with copper vains, few minutes later, arrive at the top of the waterfall, Nailock was first and the other two arrives exhausted.

“You've nothing on your legs”, Nailock laughed.

Davis throws a stone that hit near his eye.

“Shut up”, Davis said with anger.  
“Ok ok”, Nailock answered while cover the place of impact with his hand, “jeez”.

They advance while drink the water bags, it sight the big rocks where the water joins to a strong wave, Nailock jumps easily, Gabriel arrives to the other side with difficult and Davis almost fall cross the obstacle.

“It seems you're made like a rogue”, Gabriel said with a sigh.  
“Nah”, Nailock said with a shake head with negative, “I'd be a strong warrior”  
“Ha ha, I want to see it”, Davis laughed.  
“You'll see”, Nailock answered with laugh.

Ready to resume the road, they distinguish the abandoned house with the dry garden, the various scorched circles and a pair marks of firebolt on the ground.

“Doubtlessly, a dragon”, Gabriel confirmed.  
“Must be imps”, Davis said when he look at rest of a grass burned with green flames.  
“Imps?!”, Nailock said with surprise, “Here in Elwynn?”.  
“Maybe a warlock out of control?”, Gabriel asked with a hand on his chin.  
“Yes, it can be”, Davis answered with the same deduction.

* * *

They heard an impact of flames from the forest and run to investigate, when they arrive seeing what happen, a couple of imp jumps while run to the left.

“Look!”, Nailock yelled fingering them.

They turn back and some more appears from the trees, ready to strike with their claws.

“Are you mad?”, Davis asked with euphoric.  
“Why you had to shout Nailock?”, Gabriel asked also with anger.  
“Sorry”, Nailock answered with shame while see the charge, “watch out!”.

Launch their firebolts, and with lucky they dodge it, look through for something to respond the attack. Davis grabs some stones, Gabriel and Nailock take some branches of a nearby tree and they become armed to fight.  
Nailock run and strikes harshly one, Gabriel parry the claws of another with the branch and hit him almost burned by the green fire, and Davis launch the stones, most of them fail, but few success hurt some targets. But more imps appear among the brush and the bearded imp enters to the scene.

“He must be the leader of this group”, Davis said with affirmation.

They attacks once again, but with every hit, are burned by a Fire shield. The imps proved to be very strong for them and are outpaced.

“Gabriel, what happen with your light?”, Davis asked trying to stand up.  
“I don't know how to use it yet”, Gabriel answered with despondency.  
“What?, you can shine?”, Nailock asked with his face on the ground.  
“Damn it!”, Gabriel try to make work the necklace, “shine!”, try to meditate but he is much unsettled to do it.

The imps are almost to coup de grace them, but one of them fall on the floor burned by a fire blast, the three doubts where that came from, another is burned by a fireball and Alexandros jump from a brench.

“You need help?”, Alexandros asked feeling like a hero with his burning hands.  
“Tell me something more”, Davis answered with coughs, “captain blatant!”  
“Of course we need it”, Gabriel said while stand up.  
“Take this!”, Alexandros yelled while from a belt throws minor healing potions to them.

The three receive it, drinks and they feel how their recover strength instantly.

“Wow!”, Nailock said with surprise, “what is this?”.  
“Healing potions”, Davis answered to him, “in their minor version, the alchemists does this”.  
“Thanks!”, Gabriel said when they're ready to fight once again, “let's end this”.

Nailock goes first with a charge, the imp awaits with his claws, but is severely hurt on the head, finishing it easily. Other launches a Firebolt, Davis dodges it and responds with stones, but accidently on the trajectory of the stone is melted by a Shadow bolt from the hand of Davis and impact to the imp.

“Huh”, Davis said with surprise, “that means, I’m a warlock, and it's interesting”.

Alexandros roasts two more with his spells, Gabriel defeat the last one with a stroke of his brench, at the impact sparks appeared with yellow light.

“There is my light!”, Gabriel yelled with confident.

And the bearded imp is alone versus the four young humans.

“This will don't be easy”, Alexandros said now with them prepared.  
“We've to attack, together and the same time”, Gabriel said with power.  
“Charge!”, Nailock screamed.

Cast a Immolate on Nailock, suffers a burn for a few seconds, Davis trying to know how launched the bolt, expand his palm and another Shadow bolt is fired, but the imp move it a side with their claws, Alexandros do a Fire blast, but the Fire shield largely absorbed it and finally, Gabriel recalling the day of the attack of the wolves, cures Nailock with the holy light. Now, they focus their attack at one point and the same time strike him and finally the imp fall defeated. They celebrate rising their hand and dropping a safe sight...they win their first battle.

“Thanks you very much”, Gabriel said showing gratitude for the mage.  
“No problem”, Alexandros said while turn back to the abandoned house.  
“Wait”, Gabriel hold up his walk, “you're living alone?, on that house?”.  
“Sorry”, Alexandros answered, “but on this moment it's not your concern right now”.  
“You have the same age like us”, Gabriel affirmed, “you should go to the chapel, there you can find better place to live”.  
“I'm not from here”, the mage insisted, “please, understand”.  
“Ok ok”, Gabriel said with a sigh.

Davis raises an eyebrow with a sign of question.

“At least, can we know your name?”, Nailock asked.

Alexandros turns his face to them and draw a smile.

“Sure”, the mage answered, “my name is Alexandros”.  
"Thanks for saving us", Nailock said with a sign of ok in his hand.  
"Well, time to go", Gabriel said with the mystery concluded.

Gabriel and Nailock walks to the other side of the hill, it's take them to the left side of the plaza, Davis still doubts watching Alexandros until close the door of the abandoned house.

" _That mage hide something_ ", Davis asked himself, " _and that house looks suspicious_ ".  
"Davis, what are you waiting for?!", Gabriel yelled calling his best friend.  
"I'll on my way", Davis answered doing a last sight to the house.

And the three leaves the place with a nightfall on the sky, suddenly...everything is black. 

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw): 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

Gabriel: don't be scare, the everything is black was not a vanishing  
Nailock: quite the contrary, is a progress in the time  
Davis: we'll jump precisley four years

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles Of Azeroth

"Very well”, his master said while on a casting position with his arms up and open palms, “you survive this years and learned the basic spells”, suddenly a blue circle surrond him, “now, try to break my mana shield".  
"Did you bring mana potions?”, Alexandros said with confident, “this will not long last!".

"Hey!", Nailock exclaimed while he down his big axe, “that's not fair!".  
"Don't talk!”, the kaldorei yelled, “do you think the war is fair?!, fight!".

It sound a great clash of metals.

"I sense a great darkness in you”, his master said while Davis bow down his head, “since the day I saw you. You have mastered almost entirely your fears, but still one fear remains”, the new warlock try to don't remember anything, “your case is to be the most difficult success that I saw, and one day, this fear will manage to overrun yourself”, his master point a finger to his forehead, “don't let beat you".

"Well”, his master said while Gabriel pay attention, “now is the time to see if you should to be as paladin”, the young aspirant do a nod, “know very well that you should submit your faith and soul to care for your loved ones", nod once again, "the light, always will guide you and you'll continue to be the good person you're today”, his master arise his arm and point a finger in the air “but, sometimes, the feelings can betray you. Don't think about the past, if you want to triumph over darkness and demons"...

Chapter III: The graduation!.

_And...did you sensed your inner light growing from your soul?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Front image by http://durandhall.deviantart.com/


	4. The Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years passed in a blink of an eye...and our friends must do their final examns to become adventurers!.  
> Gabriel must heal a peasant who are barerly wounded  
> Davis must control a imp test who must obey to him without question  
> Nailock must defeat a little more experienced warrior  
> And, in other place, Alexandros must break the mana shield from his master.

 

 

 

_4 years later..._  
_Elwynn Forest_  
_Northshire_  
_25 years after the First War (year 617 by King calendar)_

Four years have passed in the blink of an eye...the world ended to rebuild and heal the wounds of the third war, for the moment peace has been maintained, the King of Stormwind Varian Wyrnn shuttle diplomacy voyages across the west of the continent, Kalimdor, land of the Orcs, Tauren, Trolls and Kaldorei (Night elf). Since then, the steward's group The House of Nobles, ruled Stormwind in his absence, it was supposed Varian had arrived in the small kingdom of Theramore, to discuss the current relationship between the alliance and horde with the mage leader of Theramore, Jaina Proudmoore as a neutral arbitrator and the Warchief Thrall. But according to the reports, a group of bandits called "the Defias Brotherhood", kidnapped the king during the diplomatic path in the high seas informed by a spy from Stormwind and his trail lost around the Alcaz island, confirming the rumour of his capture until today. Still, the information of the guilty was mixed for the spreading of news, blaming the Horde more than the Defias in fact few knew the truth, slowly relieving the old hostility of the two forces. The House of the nobles, named as steward the paladin Bolvar Fordragon holding the position with the title of Highlord of the alliance, vow to find and rescue Varian at any cost. But under the charms of the new royal counsellor and member of the house of nobles, Katrana Prestor, convinced Bolvar to stay in place, as well fooling the rest of the house of nobles, did hand over the power despite the young age of 10 years, the king's son: Anduin Wyrnn. Although the power currently is in the hands of Bolvar until Varian returns or Anduin reach maturity for the ascent to the throne, Katrana do has she please, convincing Bolvar to centralize the military force in Stormwind, ignoring the rest of the territories leaving them in their own fate.

In these recent years, Alexandros succeeded in fulfil the demand of his master in the four years living alone, and practicing until considered him as a mage. A new day sunrise above the waterfall, with 18 years old, gets up from his bed after a long yawn, wears his old red dusty, dirt stains and holes robe for making an effort, eat breakfast and start to do his routine meditation training. Curiously, he never notice among the rest of the abandoned house, had some paintings and drawings indicating this house was hosted before by a young family with their twins of one or two years old, were members of the Alliance forces in the second war. Flying from the north, the same red dragon, this time mounted by a High elf dressed in an elegant dark robe in coffee brands and dark green, the dragon touch down beside the house, the elf dismount, Alexandros had foreseen him and opens the door of the house facing the newcomer.

"I see...you still have the marks of your training," the elf said looking at the state of the robe of his disciple and around the house with charred circles.  
"Well, yes, master," Alexandros said scratching his head, "as you said I had to stay in this place, I couldn't go down to buy new clothes," draw a smile and laughs.

Leave the house and return to him the book of the mage, his master do a face of satisfaction as how his disciple grown in maturity and power. In seconds, his teacher doubted.

"I feel...tiny traces of dark energy", his master said approaching to the marks of firebolts from imps at that time.  
"Well, yeah, let say I had an unexpected event" Alexandros responded making a funny face.

The elf thinks a few seconds, moves his sight to the red dragon, and makes a nod and the dragon fly to another site nearby.

"I see your mana has strengthened" his master said in a position outstretched arms and open palms, "you've survived all these years and learned the basic spells", suddenly a blue circle covers all over his body, "now try to break my mana shield", Alexandros looks at him with a surprised face, "if you succeed, I’ll weigh up more than a finished training".

"Oh yeah?, did you bring mana potions?", Alexandros said confidently in position with his hands wrapped in fireballs, "because this will not last long!".

The fearless apprentice throws his two fireballs with full speed towards his master.

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                             

 

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth 

##  Season I 

###  Northshire Saga

####  Chapter III: The Graduation

Gabriel, Davis and Nailock continued his studies at the academy. In the passing of the years, Nailock with 18 years old ended being the great clown of his generation, has a great talent with sharp weapons, making cut anything thanks to its high accuracy and strength of his arms. Was inhuman to think that anyone could find a way to cut through the current strongest human armour, even some people does distance for that, but he had a large group of friends to trust. On the last day of the academy for this generation, in the courtyard of the dummies, a school year of aspiring young warriors meet with the teacher Llane, which will decide who will be a warrior.

"Very good lads!", Llane screamed to the group of candidates, "was a great honour to have taught over the years what to do with controlling fury", extends his arm to another group, but this group are armed warriors with dark mesh armour of different races like Night elf, Dwarves and Gnomes armed with different weapons like claymores, axes, spears, hammers, etc., "and in front of you are the warriors who recently graduated from other alliance academies from Darnassaus and Ironforge", some candidates swallow saliva, “This experience will serve you, now choose your weapon in the armoury".  
"We'll don't kill them", an aspiring said nervously pausing a few seconds, "...sir?"

Candidates, warriors and Llane laughs, the aspirant are embarrassed looking down.

" _Luckily wasn't me_ ", Nailock thought.  
"Ha ha ha, no, no, no". Llane replied hitting with his open palm on the shoulder of the nervous aspirant, "don't worry, these weapons are dull", glances at Nailock and he makes a loud saliva gulp giving a jump.

The warriors are formed in a horizontal line, prepared in battle position.

"Only by defeating their opponents". Llane continued, "you'll be known as warriors of the alliance, now, arm yourselves!".

Applauds and all run directly to choose their weapon. A sword, spears, hammers, long and short axes are distributed between his hands, Nailock manages to grab a big axe.

" _Calm, calm_ ", Nailock thought making shiver a little his weapon, " _this is the last and you'll leave here as a strong warrior_ "

Every candidate who already chosen his weapon carries a basic leather armour or light brown mesh with blue and brown edges wear away in time, adjust his orange shirt and little orange cape with silver border. A woman known as Machay with brown eyes and brown hair carrying a spear, a man named Tyrael with short black hair carrying a wooden shield and a short sword and a man named Ferdinand with long dark blond hair approaches to him.

"What do you think Nailock?" Machay asked in a tone of concern with a mockery look, "you aren't ready?".  
"Of course I’m ready!" Nailock responded decisively.  
"Perhaps is concerned to not approve". Ferdinand doubted.  
"Why...for his ability?". Machay asked looking at him with inclined angle.  
"They know that Nailock is able to overcome any of us with his talent". Tyrael affirmed.  
"No", Nailock replied with humbleness, "all we've the same level".  
"True", Tyrael change his saying, "suppose that all trained hard forgot to this moment".

Suddenly, a loud battle cry was heard.

" _ON YOUR POSTS!_ " Llane screamed with enthusiasm hitting his sword on the shield.  
"Well, time to go" Tyrael said shaking his hand to Nailock, "good luck", both candidates greet each other with respect.  
"You too", Nailock said.  
"Luck", Ferdinand said with a few steps forward.  
"You better pass without your talent, eh", Machay said after kissing his cheek.

Something flushed, run to the formed line of aspirants, prepares to fight, and in front of him...his opponent, a Night elf with semi-long and twisted white hair armed with a long spear. Llane rises up his hand in a straight line like a sword, silence seizes few seconds listening each breaths and the veteran lower quickly his arm.

" _FIGHT!_ ", Llane screamed euphorically.

The two groups run toward an unavoidable clash.

* * *

Meanwhile, also with 18 years old, Davis ended being the smartest of his generation, initiated a few friends. Would rather to enrich his mind with books from the academy and Stormwind if he get special access to the royal library. Scales down the catacombs of the chapel, dress a pistachio green shirt with black sleeves, black cloth trousers with red knee bandages, brown boots and armed a long wood staff and a black orb, along with his warlock teacher Drusilla La Salle, dressed in a red robe and armed too with a long staff, goes down to an chamber illuminated by long chandeliers. In the old cracked stone floor, a circle of purple runes light up. Davis stays in other end and Drusilla slightly away from him looking from the other end of the circle.

"You managed to control your fears and you proved to own a great knowledge", Drusilla said, "I congratulate you".

Davis hear it, but did don't get upset.

"Well", Drusilla continued, "you'll start being a warlock, if you can do a summon of the imp test".  
"Of course master", Davis said.  
"Remember to recite the ritual of invocation and raise your orb", Drusilla said crossing his arms, "begin anytime".

The warlock candidate is in position, down his staff, raise the orb to the sky and begin to murmur the ritual. The orb slowly shines a green light, the circle flashes, and a purple aura goes through his body. Drusilla feels a power want to be unleash already, recites his dark words:

" _The crest of limit, filtered out. A hand of the insolent madness. Dark, denied, numb, obstructed dream. The soul of the innocent slowly dissipates, knowing his impotence, begs fill his ambition in change of his existence", the circle emits a black and green light, and the orb shines brightly, "manifest yourself, IMP"_.

* * *

And for last with 19 years old, Gabriel ended being the friendliest of his generation, in spite of several times don't talked so much by his shyness, by the same token arranged his time to help anything for his friends. It's sometimes distracted by the nightmare, but always lands. According to the reports from the Cathedral of Light, it's concluded that light actually came from the amulet and not from inside Gabriel. Although somewhat disappointed in this, continued training until well controlled this apart light. Now at the centre of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind exactly the day were receive the future paladins, all the members watched attentively how the master paladin Sammuel with the same armour view in the warrior test and armed with a mace look to them. The last five candidates remains, among them Gabriel was also armed with the same armour but wearing a blue shirt and armed with a wooden mallet, next to a young with black ponytail that remind him to Davis.

"Well", Sammuel direct them, "it's time to see if you succeed in being a paladin, know very well that you must provide your faith and soul to care your loved ones and more important to Azeroth".

Gabriel nods, the young grimaces as if didn't mind that.

"The light always will guide you and you should remain to be the good people you're today", Sammuel continued, "sometimes, the emotions can betray you, don't think about the past, if you want to triumph over darkness and demons", makes a move for let someone enter, "now, your last test".

All rotate their view to the entrance of the cathedral, several people from any role with wounds walks towards them, Gabriel doubt a bit and the young raise an eyebrow with surprise.

"You must fulfil the holy light with them and heal their wounds", Sammuel decreed.

The wounds were not fatal, but it can grow and could be it. Gabriel turns his sight to his teacher.

"But, what if I can't focus enough light, Master?", Gabriel asked uncertainly.  
"It would indicate that you don't even manage to control the light in your necklace", Sammuel replied, "We all know that your case is special and you don't be ashamed to use it for good".  
"Nonsense!", The young scoff, "anyone with enchanted items can make it done more easily".  
"Remember to control your jealousy, [Tescio Swordblade](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Paladin-Tescio-Swordblade-Season-I-605747015)!" A voice echoes before them, Tescio carefully look at the origin and is the Archbishop Benedictus that caught his attention, "you'll don't worthy to be proclaimed as a paladin"

The lad retires his view from Benedictus and look aside with bad breath.

"...I understand, master". Tescio said reluctantly.

Both groups are in position on a vertical row facing each other.

* * *

Alexandros meanwhile, launched as fast as he can his fireballs, the Mana shield of his teacher does absorb without any problems, the elf don't move a finger, goes on and on throwing more fireballs, changes the rhythm slowly with fire blasts, but the shield don't fall.

"What happened?", his teacher asked, "you would don't say it will be fast?".  
"Just wait master", Alexandros responded with heavy sigh.

After several minutes of using different improvised fire with his fingers, the shield begin to weaken, runs out of mana potions and start to slowly swoop down.

" _Damn!, after so many years of practice_...", Alexandros thought reluctantly after a cough, " _still can't get controlled my mana"_.  
"I see you're don't ready yet", his master said in a tone of disappointment, "your mana is about to make you faint, it's for better en..."

In desperation, run as fast as he can and stand in front of his master, interrupting his march.

"Didn't want to use it". Alexandros said with daring, "...but it's my last way...and I think to use it!"  
"What did you say?!" his master exclaimed.

Join his hands, and begin to recite:

 _Carriage of fire, a bridge of flaming wheel_...", a lot of fire emerges from his hands, his teacher look at him with astonishment, " _with this flare ignites it in a sphere_..."opens his palms and expels the fire that accumulate from one place to another," _Blast wave!_ ".

Using what's left of his mana, manages to make a controlled Blast wave, only the circle is carbonized, the grass doesn't burned and don't pushed out in the air.

"This Blast wave". his master said surprised, "argh...impossible!".

It is both fire emitting from inside, the shield finally breaks and the teacher moves a step back. He kneels down sharply, with a smirk and his red robe evolving slowly.

"Finally", Alexandros said with a deep sigh, "I did it".

His teacher applauds...the aspirant look somewhat confused and dizzy.

"Congratulations", his master said finished clapping, "and you're worthy to being a mage".  
"But ...", Alexandros asked, "didn't say anything about my intention to hurt you?"  
"It's couldn't see you with bad intentions", his master replied, "You've a great spirit, which recently was indicated determination. I wanted to test you. I thought if I told you don't use the Blast wave, equally you would it. You lived the failure for can't be controlled and finally you did it in use it properly even endanger your mana, now you can go your way".  
"I'm honoured, master", Alexandros said after stand up with difficult.  
"Your life starts now", the elf said, "but now I must leave".  
"The next time we meet", Alexandros challenged him, "I'll break that shield easily!".  
"No doubt", the elf said, "Goodbye and good luck...Alexandros".

The dragon return flying back and touch down waiting to be mounted, the elf mount and the dragon fly one again to the north. Contemplate the flight until lose his sight.

"Well", Alexandros said taking a few steps, "I think a good nap inside the cabin wouldn't make me baaaaa...".

Heavily fall to the ground from the exhaustion and the robe detach completely leaving him just with his brown shorts.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight continues in course, the sounds of clashes between the metal and wood are heard. Some managed to hurt with a blow on the limb of some warriors. An aspirant fall, fail. A Dwarf warrior fall, one is graduated.  
Nailock run like no ever and charge with his axe to the Night elf, she blocks his attack with her spear, respond with the other end of the spear hitting him in the shoulder, Nailock is impacted, but still fighting running around, attacks from the down, she dodge and respond with a frontal attack. Hit the point of the spear with his axe, uses his body to push her, but she draw a small hammer and hit him in the head, staggers a bit and get angry.

"Hey!", Nailock exclaimed while lowering his great axe, “that isn't fair!".  
"Don't talk!", the Night elf screamed, "do you think the war is fair?!, Fight!".

Run forward, the Night elf doubts a bit and run too. Try to dodge her, but the spear break some fraction of the armour on his arm and with his axe, does hurt to cut part the armour of her shoulder and the axe completely pierced. All are surprised to hear that cry of pain and blood flowing and increasing per second.

"Oh no!", Nailock said still perplexed by his attack, "are you okay?, I’m sor...".

Before the end of the forgiveness, faint by the wound, try to detach his axe, but his hand slips it and she fall to the ground with the axe embed, first aid arrive and takes her to the infirmary. All were concerned, Llane with a cold stare go to the infirmary, Nailock is in shock. His friends also viewed the scene and run to him.

"Nailock!, are you okay?", Machay seriously wondered.  
"But, I didn't want to kill her", Nailock said stunned, "I could get through, cutting her arm?".  
"Don't worry", Tyrael said, "As the warrior I defeated, he told me she is called Kanyln", claps on his shoulder, "and is a hard bone to gnaw".

Llane get out of the infirmary with a look of relief, the three warriors and Nailock look at him with concern.

"Okay", Llane said looking to Nailock, "should have known that not even you controlled that talent of yours".  
"Beyond that, he didn't something bad", Ferdinand said defending his friend.  
"We also observe", Machay said, "didn't do it with bad intention".  
"Calm, Calm", Llane said shaking his hands with a stop sign, "I’m don't saying I’m don't believe you, but by the next time", Llane was again focused on Nailock, "try to control it if you don't want to hurt an ally...I must report it to Mcbride", walks quickly leaving them without looking at them and yells, "by the way, you are already warriors".  
"Yes...Thank you, sir!", the four exclaimed back.

They noted that one who shouted at Llane was heard from afar and was Nailock entering in the infirmary.

* * *

Returning to the catacombs of the chapel, the runes begin to gradually disappear and take the shape of a imp, the orb shuts down and Davis successfully completes the summoning.

"Splendid”, Drusilla said about to applaud, "you're a...".

Suddenly the imp begin to change, and becomes the same shade Alexandros saw that day in the woods above the waterfall, emits the same shrill sound and evil laugh.

"What is this?" Davis asked as feel a sharp sound in his mind, "argh!, stop it!".

Drusilla snap her fingers, the shade transforms and return to its original form.

"I didn't think this would happen", Drusilla said about to be surprised, "no matter, it passed".

Davis lowers his head facing the circle.

"Sorry, master". Davis said in bewilderment, "What have been?".  
"I don't know," Drusilla replied, "is that it was one of the Scourges, but not one of them"  
"The Burning Legion?", Davis asserted while lifting his head.  
"Maybe yes, but somehow that entered on your mind", Drusilla said with a hand on his chin, "I feel great darkness in you", Davis again bows his head, "since the day I saw you've beat almost all your fears, but you still have a fear", try to don't remember it, “your case is the hardest I've ever seen, and one day, that fear will manage to invade yourself"....

Point her finger and touches his forehead, in a second, she saw an open black box with a purple smoke sprouting from it, Drusilla removed her finger and act as if nothing had happened.

"Don't let it win", Drusilla said, "You’re a warlock now".  
"Thanks master", Davis said with a confused look while climbs the stairs.  
" _A box_ ", Drusilla doubt, " _isn't that what is looking for?_ ".

* * *

Three people have already been cured with several attempts of the holy light by the aspirants. Now is turn to Gabriel, he positioned his left leg back, shut down the left fist and open the right hand pointing to the wounded. The necklace begin to emit their light covering all over his body, his hands get a glow of light, and start reciting while closing his eyes:

" _Light of truth, light of justice. Let me use a pinch of your holy blessing, to heal the wound of this poor man_ ", opens his eyes emitting a light, " _Holy light_ ".

Once opened his fist, from the roof a powerful beam of light covers the wounded and heal his wounds in a second. All present were surprised how easily he was cured, Tescio looked at him very angry.

"Thanks, paladin". the man said jumping for joy like nothing had happened.

It feels odd, slowly begin to stop sense his legs and kneel.

"What is...happen to me?", Gabriel asked feeling as like making insensible.  
"It may not your inner light", Sammuel replied, "but it absorbs so much from your mana".

Gabriel drinks something from his bag of water and manages to stand while the last wounded advances.

"You're the symbol for many here on this earth, the sacred light shines within you", Sammuel said the same sentence told to the others three successful aspirants, but add, "I'm impressed, success to cure the wound with a single holy light".  
"Thank you, master" Gabriel said humbly, "your teachings helped me a lot in these years".  
" _A second...bah!, that's nothing_ , Tescio thought as he approaches to Gabriel, " _i'll don't stay behind the score!_ , move it enchanted item scum!".

Furiously push Gabriel, quickly walk without seeing next to Sammuel, do the same position and recites what Gabriel did.

"Wait Tescio!", Sammuel tries to stop him, "he still not ready!".

Some members also trying to stop him, the wounded saw Tescio with afraid and think to escape, but...

" _Holy Light!_ ".

That the same beam of light appear from before, covering the wounded and curing it slowly. Everyone stopped to see that he also managed to make a Holy light at first attempt, but suddenly, in the same wound begin to burn wrapped in small yellow flames.

"Fire!", a new paladin shouted.

Some call first aid were next to the main hall, they success in extinguish the fire with water, and everyone looked down on Tescio.

"Done...cure", Tescio said like nothing happened.  
"Tescio Swordblade!, you should never force the call of light if is absolutely necessary and less without control!", Sammuel shouted with judgement, "you're conde...".

Benedictus appears to the side of him, looking to Tescio, the lad rebel changed his view with remorse.

"Archbishop Benedictus?", Sammuel wondered.  
"Leave it to me, brother Sammuel", Benedictus replied, "I'll take care of Tescio, as such, it's my responsibility to have brought him here.".

Everyone watched in oddness as Benedictus and Tescio entered the hall of paladins where the commanding officer of the paladins Grayson Shadowbreaker is there.

"He will be expel, Master?", Gabriel asked.  
"Most likely, and don't call me master", Sammuel responded with a hand on his shoulder, "you're a paladin, we're brothers of light and who knows, when you grow stronger, you could join in the order of Silver Hand".  
"I appreciate it...Sammuel", Gabriel said with a smile.

Gabriel and the other aspirants are retired from the chapel, while being applauded by members of the Cathedral of Light.

* * *

The next day, all the people gathered at the academy, witnessing the leaving of the new generation of adventurers and/or soldiers of the alliance. Applause, whistles and joy invade the moment, along from them there are the Marshal Mcbride and the Highlord Bolvar Fordragon who direct his vision to the public.

"I'm honoured to present you, the new young’s of Azeroth!", Bolvar screamed as everyone cheered ecstatically, "from now, may leave Northshire and start their new life in the world of Azeroth" Mcbride gives to them each one their scroll of diploma for achieve their chosen class, also its basic inventory: apples, water bags from river at the Osworth vineyard and a gold coin.

"I wish the best of luck to all of you", Mcbride shouted to his ex-candidates, "You're free to choose to do in your life".  
"You'll be welcome in the military, new recruits", Bolvar continued, "or are also recognized as worthy adventurers of the alliance, light bless you!"

The public celebrates again, and start falling petals of yellow and blue flowers. Finally, Gabriel, Davis and Nailock are adventurers, they congratulate each other between hugs, back blows and a few minutes after, the feast begins in the square of Northshire, and the celebration could last to the night...  
But, not far away, shadows begin to move through the trees.

"Well", a voice said, "now what?".  
"Let back to report Garrick", another voice replied, "Tomorrow, we'll take the town for our boss...ha ha ha".

And the criminals run toward the hills on the east.

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw): 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Milly runs to the chapel at full speed, she manages to contact with the Marshal Mcbride...her face was atrocious.  
Milly: please help!, they've robbed me...there is no wine for the valley!  
Mcbride: quiet girl, Who robbed you?  
Milly: Defias!

They made it to the Drusilla's library, but the witch already have in their hands,the book of Drusilla  
Defias Witch: with the power of this book, i'll destroy this chapel with a infernal! *Demonic light emits in her eyes*  
Drusilla: you must be insane!, you're being controlled!  
Gabriel: Please...don't do it!  
Davis: bringing an infernal into this world can cause more than destroying the chapel!.  
Defias Witch: "Well of course it's more than that...the idea is that the burning legion return to this world!

Crossing the great forest and descry the Osworth farm, along with two defias and Garrick Padfoot who was waiting them  
Garrick: you managed to overcome all my thieves, adventurers scum!  
Nailock: i don't know if take it as a compliment or a joke  
Davis: ...  
Gabriel: return what you has stolen, Garrick! *Points his two-hand sword to Garrick*  
Davis: you are finished *preparing a Shadow Bolt*  
Garrick: I'll don't when I'm still alive!  
With a scream, is covered with a kind of defense, appears a pointed shield rapidly disappearing in the air.

Chapter IV: The Power of the Void!.

_And...did you felt the inner light growing in your soul?_


	5. The Power of the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The graduation is over and our friends become adventurers!  
> Now they will live their first mission: save Northshire Valley from the defias brotherhood!  
> But, some failed warlock will make a delay to our friends...she will try summon demons to destroy the chapel!, but something will happen, changing the plans for everyone...

_One Day after..._   
_Elwynn Forest_   
_Northshire_   
_25 years after the First War (year 617 by King calendar)_

After that so memorable morning, dressed in peasant clothes with a purple t-shirt and black short hair, Milly Osworth, is working on Osworth vineyard, located on the east side of Northshire to provide their famous wine from her family to the village. Raisins, grapes and wines, many peasants collects it, irrigates, gathers the grapes in carts and move them to the town...now in the lunch break, Milly dried perspiration from his forehead by the hard morning's work.

"Well guys...ugh", Milly said while dry his forehead with his cloth, "let get some rest!".  
"Yes ma'am!" The peasants responded once finished moving a cart with grapes near to the river.

All set off to the Osword farm located in the east hills, once Milly opened the door, all drawled strangeness faces. The entire cabin is dark, from the deep, a peasant is tied and blindfolded only illuminated by a candle. All came to help him, but every time they approach, the peasant makes noises and jumps like trying to warn something. Milly unites peasant's face, he makes a great sigh as like held his breath for a while.

"Mrs. Milly!", The peasant screamed, "Mrs. Milly!".  
"What happened?, Milly asked with frightened face,"...Who did this?".  
"The border...the soldiers", The peasant cried without control,"...they...murdered them!".  
"Huh?!, Who?", Milly asked.

Suddenly a dagger flies through the group and graze Milly's ear driving into the heart of the peasant who instantly died. Everyone turn around to see the guilty of the murder, was a man with long blond hair, coffee eyes, hides his face by a half with a red bandage, dressed entirely in red leather and grey edges, armed with a crossbow, sword and an unlit torch. Everyone looked at him with a shocked face, the man makes a whistle, the cabin once again lights, and many men and women dressed like the blond man with tan leather but also hiding their faces with a red bandage rush to attacking the peasants with their swords.

"The Defias!", a peasant yelled.

Everyone tried to flee of the place, some die by the sword slashes, but others managed to be as a human battering ram pushing the leader of the thugs and success to go out.

"Fire!" The blond man screamed.

From the hills appears more bandits, firing a volley of arrows towards those poor souls, between uproars and laughs of the bandits, panic sounded in the air as the peasants died on the way. Milly and a peasant reached the bridge that connects the vineyard with Northshire, the leader approaches to the bridge aiming to Milly with his crossbow, shot, but the bolt doesn't reach their target by the farmer who intercepts the shot. The bandit does a funny face of rage, Milly notices this and approaches to the peasant in agony.

"Run, ma'am...r...u...n...". the farmer said with his last breath.

And with tears in her eyes, cross the bridge running away to the chapel, the bandit leader put away his crossbow while a bandit with red hood armed with staff approach to him.

"The woman is still alive!", the bandit yelled.  
"Doesn't matter", the leader said, "we've what we need", pointing his finger toward the cart, "extract all the grapes of the sector and call in the rest for the invasion on this town, ha ha ha".

All the bandits laughs with their leader for their cowardly mission accomplished. She ignores the order and also goes to the chapel, while Milly runs with hopelessness, enters in the chapel and be able to contact with the Marshal McBride...he was surprised to see her atrocious face.

"Please, you must help me!", Milly screamed in fear, "they robbed me!...And now there isn't wine for the town!".  
"Quiet, quiet girl", McBride said trying to calm her, "who robbed you?".  
"The Defias!", Milly yelled remembering the red bandages.  
"The Defias Brotherhood?!", Mcbride shouted raising his arms, "that's the reason of why the guards assigned to the east don't returned yet...we've to ask for help".

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                                

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth 

##  Season I 

###  Northshire Saga

####  Chapter IV: The Power of the Void 

The bells of Northshire chapel plays on the air, the waves are heard in the wind, with haste, the people run to the plaza to know what happened...including several adventurers also attended in the plaza. Gabriel, Davis and Nailock using the same clothes from their last test are among the middle of a handful of adventurers, Deputy Willem alert from a side of the well with an announcement.

"Don't spread the panic!", Willem yelled, "...Milly Osworth, has just been assaulted by Defias Brotherhood".

Everyone commented, some women are frightened, novice adventurers, even there of various classes, some move away regardless of the people or just for horror. True, this generation's expectations are very high and as there isn't war, most preferred to leave Northshire immediately, nor were fixed in the long faces of the people living in this humble place.

"But don't go!", Willem keep his yell, "I need an adventurer who are interested, come to the chapel to give instructions".

There was no case, only Gabriel, Davis and Nailock left in the sight of all the hopeless people.

"Cowards". [Nailock](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Warrior-Nailock-Angband-Lv-1-20-Season-I-531072812) said with grimace.  
"I think they misunderstood the words of the Highlord and the Marshal", [Gabriel](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Paladin-Gabriel-Lv-1-20-Season-I-530045028) said, shaking his head in denial, "Defias?, what a weird name, isn't?".  
"Surely are those typical guys who storm nearby farms", [Davis](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Warlock-Davis-Brandbain-Lv-1-20-Season-I-530462222) said, shaking his orb.  
"We let's introduce?" Nailock asked while see the small population behind them leaving the plaza.  
"What do you think?", Davis asked mockingly.  
"It's logical they need us". Gabriel replied without hesitation, "come on".

They decides to walk to the Deputy and Willem applauds before they arrival.

"Well," Willem said after a sigh, "I hope you strapped your belt on tight lads, because there is work to do".

They heed, seizing the moment, the hooded bandit sneaking among the adventurers who withdraw from the town and manages to enter the graveyard without anyone guarding it. Push a block of stone and earth emerges when the tables opens discovering an underground hallway, enters the hall and close.

"And as much of the adventurers who just went...", the Deputy continued with a look of disappointment, "I don't mean farming".  
"What happened to the soldiers?", Nailock asked while see that there is less vigilance than before.  
"The Stormwind guards are hard pressed to keep the peace here". Willem said, "with so many of us in distant lands and so many threats pressing close. And so we're enlisting the aid of anyone willing to defend their home. And their alliance". He paused a few seconds as watched the people already back in his routine, "if you're here to answer the call, then speak with my superior, your former director, Marshal McBride, who is inside the chapel".

After have heard, they walk and enter in the chapel.

* * *

"Ha ha!", Nailock laughed raising his arm, "if we win, we'll be heroes!".  
"Doesn’t be overconfident warrior, ha ha". Gabriel teased.  
"What a warrior", Davis said, recalling their conversation test at the banquet, "which depended on his..."skill"".  
"Ho ho", Nailock laughed reluctantly, "very funny, talking about the necklace and hum...fears?".  
Arrives at the circle corridor, a soldier look to them waving his hand.

"Here, you". The soldier said when received, "Okay...follow me!".

In the shadows, the hooded bandit manages to enter a section of the library as the three enters in the office of Mcbride, the Marshall starts talking with a very serious face.

"Ah, good. Others volunteers". McBride said from his desk, "We're used to got a lot of you in those days, I hope with you three it's enough". the Marshal stands walking with his hands behind his back before them, they greet him with a salute, "rest". Lower their arms, "So, you choose to join the alliance and that pleases me...did you remember some of my words when you were in the academy?, one was "you must care for each other if you want to succeed someday"".

He pauses while touch some maps on his desk.

"The lands are threatened from without, and so many of our forces have been marshalled abroad. This, in turn, leaves room for corrupt and lawless groups to thrive within our borders". Continued after a sigh, "It's a many-fronted battle we wage, lads. Gird yourself for a long mission".

Look at a soldier from the entrance of the office, calls him, gives some instructions and quickly leaves the place. After a minute, Willem enters the place doing the salute to the Marshal and look in the next room to a kind of scroll, returns and open on the sight of everyone displaying a sign of wanted a Defias named Garrick Padfoot.

"Recently, a new group of thieves has been hanging around Northshire", McBride said, "They call themselves...the Defias Brotherhood". Points a finger at the map of the entire Northshire indicating places, "And have been seen across the river to the east". Slide his finger to the Northshire vineyard also known Osworth vineyard, "I send scouts to investigate, but their disappearance is clear that they are already in the vineyard, and according to the previous reports, it indicates assaults on our farmers and merchants".  
"You've don't asked for help from Stormwind, sir?" Gabriel asked.  
"We tried". The Marshal said, "but apparently, the demands of attentions everywhere as Goldshire or Westfall to the steward is too many and we had no luck...now you, adventurers have the opportunity to demonstrate what are you made off...it are your turn to free us of this".  
"And they no...come back?", Nailock asked with a swallow of saliva.  
"Why a group of bandits wanted a vineyard?" Davis asked.  
"We don't know what they're up to". Willem said crossing his arms, "but I'm sure it's not good!".  
"But beware", McBride said at the end, "Garrick has gathered a gang of thugs around him, he'll don't be an easy man to reach, you'll be rewarded with silver coins and new weapons if you survive. Light bless you".  
"Yes sir!" The young’s shout with a salute.  
"Good luck!" Willem said, "...and you could visit a friend of mine?, Milly?, it was she who contact us".  
"Of course it's my neighbour," Gabriel said leaving the office with their friends.

* * *

After a moment, the three walks beside the chapel's graveyard...

"Eventually we'll receive help?", Nailock asked with a short memory somewhat forgotten.  
"No, Nailock", Gabriel replied, "Assumes that we're trained for situations like this".

Suddenly Davis feels strange to see the place where the hooded bandit stayed, Gabriel and Nailock observed behind him.

"I'll catch you", Davis said lying, "...I left a few scrolls for Drusilla".  
"Ok, we'll be with Milly", Gabriel said, "there you'll reach us," the two continues walking passing the graveyard.  
"So", Nailock said looking the access to the catacombs, "that's the entrance to the catacombs?".  
"Yes", Gabriel replied, "that's where Davis trains his summoning’s".

Meanwhile, Davis down the stairs, and run in a straight dark hallway. Along the way, he meets with the teacher Drusilla also running.

"Master Drusilla?", Davis asked surprised to see her.  
"Davis", Drusilla said while pant, "I think someone entered while the crowd was in the square".  
"I knew something was up", Davis confirmed the suspicion.  
"I repeat, I hope you're sure about becoming a warlock", she continued, "Because if you can't hold your own, you're likely to get pulled under".

Turn around passing the summoning chamber and reach a large stone wall in the end of the road.

"Now that you're out of the academy, surely your powers will grow every day, yes?" Drusilla asked recalling the sight of the box.  
"I think so", Davis replied.  
"But I've to make sure, you need to have a strong spirit as I told that another warlock", Drusilla put his hand on his chin, "...I suspect it was her".  
"It was who said "I’ll control everyone!?"", Davis asked with crazy gestures in his arms, "and before the graduation, she was immediately arrested".  
"The same", Drusilla said while pat a stone block, allowing open the great wall.

Both warlocks enter the chapel, exactly on the first floor of the library.

"It turns out that this warlock was a novice who studied at the Abbey and ran off to join the Defias Brotherhood", Drusilla commented while Davis as looked everywhere, "Why do I care? Well, she stole some important books. "  
"So that's why yesterday some books are missing", Davis concluded to see some empty book places.  
"One of those happens to be a book I've wanted for myself", Drusilla said across a door, "the Powers of the Void, maybe she already released the test summoning’s".

A library opens and down another dark corridor.

"I couldn't go it alone if she unleashed the most powerful", Drusilla continued, "we've to recover it"  
"Understood master", Davis said.  
"And by the way", Drusilla changed her tone to a little devilish, "if you go after Garrick...I hope his death will be really...painful".

The two running down the stairs it takes them to the Drusilla's chambers, once they arrived, they encountered several imp, of which easily overcome with Shadow Bolts. They made it to the Drusilla's library, but the hooded warlock already have the book in her hands.

"You're late!", the warlock yelled, "with the power of this book, I’ll destroy this chapel with a infernal!", ends the sentence with her eyes wrapped in demonic light.  
"You must be crazy!" Drusilla yelled back.  
"Even for us, the warlocks, it's don't worth the lives of these people", Davis commented, "but bringing an infernal is more than that".  
"Of course it's more than that!", the warlock screamed, "the idea is that, the Burning Legion will return to this world!".

Emitting an evil laugh, throws the book, Davis try to grab it, but a blue portal is formed from the book and shove away him to the other side of the chamber. Suddenly, two demons armed with a bone axes with golden reddish edges armour, Felguards, grabbing both.

"Does anyone else come here to stop me?", The warlock asked mockingly.  
" _Yes, us!_ " two voices were heard screaming on the same time in the entry.

* * *

At an opportune moment, Gabriel and Nailock arrived attacking a Felguard. Feeling like flies, the demon let loose Davis, slash some attacks with his axe and the two jumps aside to evade it.

"But...how you did get here?" Davis asked.  
"Sure it's was Mcbride" Drusilla answered him.  
"Indeed", Nailock said doing a nod.  
"If was not for your report the crazy warlock, we wouldn't have come", Gabriel said.

Clenched tightly the mace with his hands emitting a glow of light around his weapon and his necklace.

" _Holy light, the light that punishes the demons, bless this weapon to exorcise this demon_ , Gabriel recite a sacred spell, _shines under the Seal of Righteousness_.

His mace receive the light from his necklace, is filled with a radiant yellow light, the paladin is charges against the Felguard and hits a leg hurting him strongly with the sparks of light. The demon suffers a powerful burn, Nailock run with Charge and pierces him deeply with Rend, the demon try to attack, but the warrior evades.

" _Heroic Strike!_ ".

With his axe does a big slash, making split it into two, dying within a few seconds of bleeding. The warlock loses her concentration and the other Felguard disappears, releasing Drusilla.

"Damn!, they didn't mention to me there is a paladin!", the warlock yelled with fury in his eyes.

Using the circular rune on the floor, start reading the book, the circle becomes a purple...

"But, what the hell?", the warlock asked with madness.

The circle returns to it's initial from, her eyes turns off the demonic light eyes and without anyone noticing, the shadow of the warlock is divided in two. One is left with her, but the other disappears. The portal becomes purple once again and powerful winds cover the chambers.

"What's it?", Gabriel shouted as he cover.  
"A unstable portal!", Davis yelled while holding a library of stone.  
"If it nothing to be done, it can absorb the chapel!", Drusilla shouted after summoned a demon with the form of purple shadow, muscular and purple gold edges shackles, a Voidwalker sustains her.  
"It's already the end of the world?!", Nailock shouted while shakes the ground badly by the wind and hits hardly the ground.

From the unsteady portal, a big black demonic hand slowly appears with black claws in the form of a fist.

" _Wait...that hand!_ ", Gabriel thought with bewilderment.  
"Yes!, I can feel them!", The warlock yelled with euphoria, "come to this world!".

The winds calmed down, the Black Hand slowly opens his palm and everyone stayed surprised to see that a blue woman unconscious is revealed.

"Wait a minute...", The warlock said disappointed.  
"A...woman?", Drusilla wondered.  
"It's not just a woman...look!", Gabriel replied breaking his thought and pointing their features it never seen before.

The unconscious being has in her head a pair of horns as s pointing to the horizon, emits a short sky-blue light with a strange shape on her forehead, blue short hair, like the shape of a crab, pointed ears with small tentacles in the edge of his ears, a short tail adorned with golden rings, and thin black hooves instead of feet. A figure likes an angel, whereas proportions eye looks as if in the early days of youth-adult.

" _Huh?, in my dreams she wasn't white as snow?_ ", Gabriel thought deeply.  
"A...Eredar?", Davis asked with puzzled look.  
"A beautiful Eredar", Nailock looks at his open mouth.

Throw the blue woman like a rag, in few seconds doubted whether helping the Eredar or not, but regardless of the history of this mysterious race, Gabriel runs and manages to grab her avoiding fall to the ground and leave her rest next to them. Suddenly, the hand is set in an area and hit the ground with his open palm, try again, and again like searching for something.

"And where is the Burning Legion?", The warlock asked angrily, "Where the hell are they!", Throws her staff hard to the ground.

He felt the staff hitting the ground, it focuses on the warlock and quickly grabs her like a sack of potatoes, and ugly sounds were heard...bones breaking.

"Bu..t, i try, bri...nging you...", The warlock said with agonizing pain.

An evil laugh is hear, how dark and severe that even the four were given Goosebumps, return to the portal dragging the unfortunate warlock with him, it closes while hearing a scream of pain and the runes disappears.

* * *

"Speaking seriously, what happened?!", Nailock questioned with an insane scream.  
"I don't know, but I don't see her as an Eredar", Gabriel said seeing her unconscious face, " _is beautiful indeed_ , I don't think it's a menace".  
"But as a paladin, you must remember well that are an Eredar when we're in history classes", Davis crossed his arms, "If she awakes, will be a threat to this world".  
"But don't you realize she don't have a dark or reddish skin?", Gabriel asked with defence pointing an arm of the being.  
"Davis is right", Drusilla said supporting his former pupil, "it may not be an Eredar, but we really know what race could be and her purpose".  
"And if you let her with the members of your order, Cathedral of Light?", Nailock asked with suggestion.  
"They will don't understand even believe that some being hoofed is really a demon". Gabriel said with suspicion and again seeing her face, "we can find someone in trust to care for her until she wakes up".

Everyone thought in a few seconds while Drusilla walks to pick up her book, pick it up and look at the edge of the first page.

" _By the hand of Khadgar_ ," Drusilla read, "it was clear that from the legendary archmage".

Close the book and turn to the trio still thinking what to do with the mysterious woman.

"Lucky that its own ritual is turned against her", she continued, "Silly thought she could play with the Burning Legion, can't say much, but she pay with high cost", changes the look of the book to Davis, "Excellent...I was never able to gain access to this text, it was held in a protected wing of the library that would have looked suspicious for me to be loitering around".

Walk to leave them behind and about to climb the stone steps.

"Well", Drusilla continued, "Davis, you did a good job in getting this, and I’m convinced that you can probably handle your own imp, so there's no reason for me not to show you how to summon one, if you don't remember the final test off course", changes her look at the unconscious woman, "you should leave her with Mcbride, such...he was your director after all?".

Finally Drusilla leaves them behind and the three now with a decision look on their mind.

"She's right", Gabriel said, "we can trust that the Marshal Mcbride not think otherwise".  
"Well, and who brought her before him?", Nailock wondered adjusting his arms.  
"I'll", Davis said although thought is a threat, but for some strange reason he wish to deliver.  
"Do you?, Are you sure?", Gabriel asked with puzzled look, "I remember last year you tried to take a boar and neither you couldn't load it".  
"You don't know if I gained strength since that time", Davis responds with some anger, "hand over, Nailock".  
"Ok", Gabriel said after a sigh.

Nailock rise her up and they exchange the cargo between them, and seeing good the height, she is slightly lower than them. The arms of Nailock begins to falter, Davis spin around and extend his arms, Nailock pushes her to the back of Davis, he don't looked a stone stumbles her and with quick reaction, Gabriel prevent the dropping grabbing her shoulders, Davis and Nailock startle and Gabriel is surprised to have her so close to him.

" _She is really her?_ , Gabriel asked recalling the light of his dream.  
"Damn you Nailock!", Davis said angrily, "look well where to push!".  
"Sorry", Nailock said scratching his head and drawing a smile.

After that scare, Davis and Nailock looked at Gabriel.

"Uh...Gabriel?", Nailock asked, "you're okay?".  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Gabriel replied in little flushed.

The three nodded in agreement and go back up to the chapel. Luckily there weren't many people right now, as it was lunchtime and Nailock knocks on the door of the office.

"Proceed", Mcbride yelled when hear the hits.

* * *

Nailock and Davis come first leaving Gabriel the last to enter with the strange woman in his arms, Mcbride is surprised and draws his sword. He was talking with the Brother Neals.

"You did find a Eredar?!", Mcbride shouted pointing his sword at the woman, "you should give it to the Cathedral of Light to exorcize".  
"No sir!", Gabriel replied daring, "she is harmless, and may not necessarily to be a Eredar".  
"Who knows, may be a humanoid goat!", Nailock exclaimed in a tone of surprise.

All looked him ugly, Mcbride raised an eyebrow and Davis do a facepalm.

"It’s say Demon, Nailock", Davis said.  
"Anyway", Nailock with bad breath, "watch her skin sir".

Neals and Mcbride watch intently the blue skin and the sign of light from his forehead.

"You're right", Neals said, "Mcbride, i feel a harmless aura in her."

Sheathes his sword and sits back down at his desk.

"All of you were the best students of your generation", McBride said placing his elbows on the surface and clasping his hands, "I should inform my superiors about this, but this time I'll leave pass", the three looked at him gratefully, Neals nodded, Mcbride slowly sighs, "Tell me everything."

A while after telling the all story of what happened, the woman lies on a wooden armchair near them, Mcbride stands up from his desk.

"This could go beyond the knowledge of the royal libraries of Stormwind", the Marshal said while play with his chin, "I'll have to ask help to the Night elf".  
"Night elf?" Gabriel asked.  
"If you don't remember your history classes", Mcbride continue, "The Night elf are one of the first races of our world as we know, are the ancestors of our friends, the High elf". Sitting on a chair closer to the wooden armchair, "they possess a vast knowledge also could discover whence comes this lady".  
"Don't worry, we'll take care", Neals said confidently.  
"Thank you", Gabriel thanked.

Suddenly a roar was heard from the three stomachs of the adventurers, ashamed, but Mcbride and Neals realized their efforts.

"Well, thank to Garrick for not attacked the town yet", Mcbride said leaving playing with his chin, "bring your lunches with you and face Garrick".  
"That's right!", Nailock exclaimed hitting his hand to another hand with open palm.  
"Yes sir!", they exclaimed with a salute.  
"May the light bless you", Neals said.

Leaves the office, Gabriel looks for the last time the strange woman, even feeling that somehow knows her, but he really doesn't know.

"What happen, brother Gabriel?", Neals asked to the distracted paladin.  
"Do you know her?", Mcbride asked with a confused look recalling the letter to the Cathedral of Light four years ago, "it's not what you think it's, right?".  
"No, no, no". Gabriel answered nervously and blushing, "excuse me".

Run quickly leaving the place with Neals and Mcbride with confusion.

"A paladin with blush", McBride said after a sigh, "I thought paladins had controlled the matter".  
"Although they are young, likewise", Neals said crossing his arms, "we had two examples that love leads to ruin".

* * *

The three returns in their way while they eat their lunch, arrive on the back of the chapel where just around the corner, there is a set of cabins, including the home of Gabriel and Milly.

"So yes", Nailock commented, "The master of yours, she is really scared?".  
"As he said before, yes" Gabriel said.  
"To us she doesn’t scare us", Davis corrected after biting some bread, “and I think is the darkness that gives us immunity to fear".  
"Just hope you're don't be like that warlock", Gabriel said in a serious tone, "if at any time you would have such power...".  
"No, that warlock's mind was twisted", Davis defended.  
"Ha ha, as I see I'm not the only egocentric here", Nailock scoffed.

Davis launch a Shadow Bolt and the warrior fall down, Gabriel after taking out a laugh, heals him with Holy light and the warrior rises with hurt.

"That hurt", Nailock said shaking his arm.  
"That happened to looking for problems", Davis said.

He had not noticed, but Gabriel and Davis overtook him.

"But you're the one looking for trouble!", Nailock exclaimed, "...right?...Hey!, wait for me!".

Nailock runs quickly and grabs their necks each of them and they arrived at the Milly's cabin.

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw): 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

In the next chapter, on the end of the saga... in The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Milly: Oh, the Deputy Willem told you to talk to me?  
The three nodded.  
Milly: He is a brave man, always willing to help, although his duties kept him stuck here in Northshire and i fear the problem that i have, surpasses him.  
Davis: we know the situation, Milly.  
Milly: Then you'll help me?

Crossing the great forest and descry the Osworth farm, along with two defias and Garrick Padfoot who was waiting them  
Garrick: you managed to overcome all my thieves, adventurers scum!  
Nailock: i don't know if take it as a compliment or a joke  
Davis: ...  
Gabriel: return what you has stolen, Garrick! *Points his two-hand sword to Garrick*  
Davis: you are finished *preparing a Shadow Bolt*  
Garrick: I'll don't when I'm still alive!  
With a scream, is covered with a kind of defense, appears a pointed shield rapidly disappearing in the air.

The next morning, a soldier of Stormwind reach the chapel with a letter, knocks on the door of the office, the Marshal Mcbride receives when opening the door.  
Soldier: Lord Marshal Mcbride!  
Mcbride: soldier, reporting?  
The soldier passed the letter and leaves the office.  
Mcbride: *reading the letter *, hum, my good friend Dughan...the three are perfect for him..."

The Next Chapter...Chapter V: Garrick Padfoot!

_And...did you felt you inner light growing in your soul?_


	6. Garrick Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeated the crazy warlock and leaving the strange lady into chapel's custody, our friends finally will confront the defias brotherhood!...it wouldn't be easy.  
> If they survive, they will do a huge advance, they will be ready to leave Northshire and finally...live their adventure in the world of Azeroth.

Previously...in the Chronicles of Azeroth

"Mrs. Milly!", The peasant screamed, "Mrs. Milly!".

"What happened?, Milly asked with frightened face,"...Who did this?".

"The border...the soldiers", The peasant cried without control,"...they...murdered them!".

"Huh?!, Who?", Milly asked.

"The Defias!", a peasant yelled.

"The woman is still alive!", the bandit yelled.

"Doesn't matter", the leader said, "we've what we need", pointing his finger toward the cart, "extract all the grapes of the sector and call in the rest for the invasion on this town, hahaha".

"Well", Willem said after a sigh, "I hope you strapped your belt on tight lads, because there is work to do here in Northshire".

"Recently, a new group of thieves has been hanging around Northshire", McBride said, "They call themselves the Defias Brotherhood", points a finger at the map of the entire Northshire indicating places, "and have been seen across the river to the east," slide his finger to the Northshire vineyard also known Osworth vineyard, "i sended scouts to investigate, but their disappearance is clear that they are already in the vineyard, and according to the previous reports, indicate assaults our farmers and merchants".

"But beware", McBride said at the end, "Garrick has gathered a gang of thugs around him, he'll don't be an easy man to reach, you'll be rewarded with silver coins and new weapons if you survive. Light bless you".

"It turns out that this warlock was a novice who studied at the Abbey and ran off to join the Defias Brotherhood", Drusilla commented while Davis as looked everywhere, "Why do I care? Well, she stole some important books".

"So that's why yesterday some books are missing", Davis concluded to see some empty book places.

"One of those happens to be a book I've wanted for myself", Drsuilla said across a door, "the Powers of the Void, maybe she already released the test summonings".

"You're late!", the warlock yelled, "with the power of this book, i'll destroy this chapel with a infernal!", ends the sentence with her eyes wrapped in demonic light.

"You must be crazy!" Drusilla yelled back.

"Even for us, the warlocks, it's don't worth the lives of these people", Davis commented, "but bringing a infernal is more than that".

"Of course it's more than that!", the warlock screamed, "the idea is that, the Burning Legion will be back to this world!".

Throw the blue woman like a rag, in few seconds doubted whether helping the Eredar or not, but regardless of the history of this mysterious race, Nailock runs and manages to grab her avoiding it hit to the ground. Suddenly, the hand is set in an area and hit the ground with his open palm, try again, and again like searching for something.

"And where is the Burning Legion?", The warlock asked angrily, "Where the hell are they!", Throws her staff hard to the ground.

She felt the staff hitting the ground, it focus on the warlock and quickly grabs her like a sack of potatoes, ugly sounds were heard bones breaking.

"Bu..t, i try, bri...nging you...", The warlock said with agonizing pain. An evil laugh is hearded, how dark and severe that even the four were given goosebumps, return to the portal dragging the unfortunate warlock with him, it closes while hearing a scream of pain and the runes disappears.

"All of you was the best students of your generation", McBride said placing his elbows on the surface and clasping his hands, "I should inform my superiors about this, but this time I'll leave pass", the three looked at him gratefully, Neals nodded, Mcbride slowly sighs, "tell me everything".

A while after telling the all story of what happened, the woman lies on a wooden armchair near them, Mcbride stands up from his desk.

"This could go beyond the knowledge of the royal libraries of Stormwind", the Marshal said while play with his chin, "I'll have to ask help to the Nightelf".

"Nightelf?" Gabriel asked. "If you don't remember your history classes", Mcbride continue, "the Nightelf are one of the first races of our world as we know, are the ancestors of our friends, the Highlelf" sitting on a chair closer to the wooden armchair, "they possess a vast knowledge also could discover whence comes this lady".

"Don't worry, we'll take care", Neals said confidently. "Thank you", Gabriel thanked.

* * *

 

_Elwynn Forest_

_Northshire_

_25 years after the First War(year 617 by King calendar)_

Already in the middle of afternoon, Gabriel, Davis and Nailock reaches to the Osword's cabin, beside the Gabriel's cabin. As like she already have heard them, Milly opens and closes the door, her face be deduced from worry and sadness.

"Oh, hello Gabriel", Milly greets them with a wave, "the Deputy Willem told you to talk to me?".

"Yeah". Gabriel said. "He's a brave man, always willing to help", Milly said while wring out her apron with stained purple grape juice.

"Although his duties kept him stuck here in Northshire and I fear the problem that I've, surpasses him".

"We know the situation Milly", Davis said softly hitting his staff into the wood.

"For that, Willem told us to come here", Nailock said scratching his head.

The sad look of Milly changes to a hopeful and happy one, does a leap and join her hands like a prayer.

"Then you'll help me?", Milly asked euphorically.

"Yes, without your wines and river", Gabriel said, "the town wouldn't be the same".

"Thank you!", Milly gave one loud applause and changes the tone, "A gang of brigands, the Defias, moved into the Northshire Vineyards while I was harvesting! I reported it to the Northshire guards and they assured me they'd take care of things, but...I'm afraid for my crop of grapes!. If the Defias don't steal them then I fear our guards will trample them when they chase away the thugs".

"Don't worry", Nailock said while knocking on his right chest, "we'll".

"Good luck", Milly Thank while waves a farewell.

The three adventurers returns her farewell, traverse the bridge and enters to the east forest of Northshire, right of them they distinguish the Osworth farm. It's seen the place has been looted...ruptured grapes, dead peasants, wrecked carts, no sign of any burning torch and Defias guarding the forest. The three quickly hide in the undergrowth.

"Well, I think we arrive in the place", Gabriel said, showing the map of Northshire pointing his finger to the vineyards, "let have to think of a plan".

"I say we attack", Nailock said adjusting his great axe of his back, "defeating them as we run up to the cabin".

"Is that your idea...run without stopping?", Davis doubt frowning, "You're crazy?".

"It's just an idea", Nailock replied scratching his chin with a finger.

Just noticed that there was no defias around them, pull their heads to look at the cabin, perceive the footsteps of long grasses it must be at least a couple of squads.

"It's better to focus on one each other", Davis said while are out of the weed, "and will be faster".

"Sounds good", Gabriel nodded, "go!".

As the three begin their movement, the heard a loud roar...a roar that would give any shame. Gabriel and Davis looked at each other, changed their view and the source are coming from...

"Hey !, Did you hear that?", A voice was heard nearby.

"Nailock!", they shouted angrily.

"I think a one lunch isn't enough for me, heh heh heh", Nailock said embarrassed while scratching his head.

To their left four defias appears, two men and two women armed with short swords.

"Look what we've here!", One of them said, "new adventurers".

"Ah, perfect", one woman said, "A chance to use this freshly sharpened blade", zigzags her sword twice.

The other woman makes a whistle calling several more to join the fight.

"Oh...crap", Nailock said with a bad sigh.

"Great", Davis said while preparing a summoning.

"Feel the power of the brotherhood!", a defias shouted while all attack with their swords.

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                         

 

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Northshire Saga

####  Chapter V: Garrick Padfoot

Among the cars, trees of the forest and hills several defias appears and all run to their victims. The three adventurers are prepared to fight...Gabriel blesses himself and Nailock with the Blessing of might, obtaining a great fist quickly lift up into the sky.

"Wow, I feel stronger", Nailock notice how his muscles grow.

"It's my blessing that makes us a little stronger", Gabriel said preparing his hammer.

"I think I can do something", Nailock said in a position while using Battle Stance, collect up air as like to shout something with all his force, " _Battle Shout!_ ".

It emits a red wave from the powerful cry, making them both a little stronger. The paladin activates the Seal of Righteousness, which transfers the power of light on his mace and wrapped the bodies of the three under the sky-blue aura called Devotion aura.

"I finally understood what was this sky-blue aura", Gabriel said afterwards.

"I took a few seconds to summon my imp", Davis warned about to be attacked, "Give me a few seconds".

Nailock use Charge to take the lead, pushing full speed toward the target, stunning it for a few seconds, manages to pound his axe in the stomach of a defias using Rend and the Bandit falls to the ground bleeding in seconds. A defias next to them, try to cut Nailock, but is interrupted by a yellow hammer that fell from the sky which hits her squarely on the head. It was the Judgement of Gabriel, which can only be casted if it’s a seal activated. The other defias attacks Davis, but Gabriel stops with an attack of his hammer expelling a spark of light in the place of impact and the defias is thrown into a tree. Davis finished reciting the same sentence of that last test and rise his hand making appears an imp.

"Karjub, attack that ruffian with Firebolt", Davis demanded to the imp.

"Do I've to??" Karjub Questioned indicating that Davis still don't have enough domain in the summoning.

"Just do it", Davis demanded once more angrily.

"Is this REALLY necessary?!", Karjub obeyed with bad sigh.

About to be cut by a defias, Karjub launches a Firebolt that hurts the wrongdoer and Davis finish off with a Shadow Bolt that hits him in his face. Gabriel while fight with two defias dodge an attack and parry another attack with his hammer, a small cut wounds Gabriel. Part of the effort that hurt him is repelled by the aura. The defias that was stopped by his hammer slowly falls to the ground under the influence of Corruption, a dark energy that attacks like a poison from Davis and is finish off with an attack called Heroic Strike by Nailock. The remaining defias, suddenly felt weakened and doing awkward attacks.

" _Curse of Weakness_ ", Davis said cursing the ruffians.

And the battle ends with a hit of Judgement, Firebolt, Nailock's axe and is covered in flames for a few seconds under the Immolate spell from Davis.

"Phew, that was close", Nailock said drying his forehead.

"Attacking equal number was a good idea", Gabriel said lowering his hammer and healing the wounds of all with Holy Light.

"It was faster one by one", Davis said shaking his robe. Meanwhile moving and fighting while a defias was spying sprint towards the Osworth cabin to inform his boss. Enter nearly tumble in the cabin and report what happened.

"Apparently we underestimate them", Garrick said while walk a few lap, "the soldiers of the village sent earlier, managed just kill one of us...warn the others".

The defias obeys and seeks reinforcements beyond the hills.

* * *

A few minutes passed and the three reach to the cabin, but are received by the reinforcements of the defias. After a while, they succeeded to defeat them with some difficulty, Gabriel and Davis are exhausted.

"But what happen?, Nailock asked stretching his arm, "why you're exhausted?".

"It's because...", Gabriel replied with a deep breath, "We use mana...something related to our soul".

"It's the source of our power", Davis said while drink his refreshing spring water.

"Mana?", Nailock asked crossing his arms, "that's weird...".

"Don't ask…someone like you would never understand", Karjub scoffs with small jumps, "with that brain full of rage".

Gabriel and Davis laughed.

"What's funny eh?", Nailock asked looking angrily at Karjub.

"I think we should have taken more refreshing spring water", Gabriel said after the two take their unique sacks, "Well, let’s go".

They walk towards the entrance of the cabin and see Garrick waiting to them.

"I see those fools at the Abbey sent some fresh meat for us", Garrick said mockingly challenged and looking at them, "you success to overcome all my thieves... is the first time that adventurous as you manage to beat many of us".

"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment", Nailock said trying to deduce, "or nonsense".

"Nailock", Davis said reluctantly.

"Returns the vineyard of the town, Garrick!", Gabriel demanded by threatening with his hammer.

"You're finish!, you don't have more forces", Davis said as he and Karjub prepare their spells.

"Not if I’m still alive!", Garrick scream willingness to fight, " _Defensive stance!_ ".

Emits a shout that an echo throughout the cabin, covered with a sort of defence in spike shield disappears quickly flying in the air.

"He is alone!", Nailock said seeing his advantage, "let's go for it!".

" _Something is wrong_ ", Gabriel thought as he tried to stop him, but it was late, "Nailock, no!".

Nailock use Charge and tries to attack him directly, but is parried by the sword of Garrick. The naive warrior swallows saliva.

"Ha ha ha". Garrick laughed heartily, "that's your best Charge?!".

Responds with a big attack, which manages to cut part of the armour. Suddenly he is burned by an Immolate from Davis.

"Warlock...bastard!", Garrick shouted furiously flap their arms getting put out the fire. Furiously punch the Nailock face and is threw to the wall breaking some tables. Gabriel heals him quickly with Holy Light, Davis prepares a Shadow Bolt, but fails to complete it by the speed of Garrick that appears next to him.

"Curses", Davis said in frustration and surprise.

Gabriel physically hit his back, Garrick is impacted with the spark of light, but the Defensive stance does resist much of the damage and manages to slash the arm of Gabriel and Nailock with his torch burns while trying to attack him again. Fortunately, only his armour suffered damage, Davis casts a combination of Corruption and Immolate at once, Karjub supports the group by emitting a Blood Pact, which allows them to have some stamina. Garrick really felt that combination falling to his knees. But it's not easily give up and go after Davis again, manages to connect a quick blow that leaves him dizzy. Gabriel tries to attack him again but Garrick dodge it easily, taking this opportunity, Nailock pound a rend in his leg, but the bleeding lasted a little. Garrick replied with his sword, Nailock parry him with his axe. Gabriel heals the two wounded with Holy Light, but his mana is almost to the limit.

"You had to be a paladin!", Garrick shouted furiously.

Just understanding that Gabriel is the one who can heal, goes after him. But is eventually defeated by the Judgement of Gabriel.

"Don't think _Cough_ you won", Garrick said about to pass out, "...the others....will... avenge!".

And he passes out on the floor, accomplish their first quest.

* * *

"Wow that costed", Nailock said rising, "i already had him, like this close!", his finger draws something like a thumb space.

"For the next time Nailock", Gabriel said at the end of the healings and feeling tired from lack of mana, "is better we indicate when you charge like that".

"That was damn fast", Davis told while snap his fingers wiping out Karjub, "at least they wouldn't return for a while".

"Argh...I felt used", Karjub cursed disappearing.

The three goes out of the cabin and recovers what they managed to save from the grapes in perfect condition, it sights some soldiers who came to the vineyards and indicate them to take the cart loaded with grapes to Milly's cabin. They accompany them and arrive to Milly receiving acknowledgments.

"Oh, thank you very much!", Milly jump for joy, "You saved my harvest! And I hope you showed a few of those Defias that they can't cause trouble around here".

"Actually...", Gabriel said pointing the cart with his thumb finger.

The two soldiers are gone from the place taking a bad awakened Garrick to the plaza.

"We might be short on guards these days", Milly continued, "but we're lucky to have heroes like you to protect us!".

"It's nothing heh heh heh", Nailock quickly scratches his head in shame.

"It was our duty to defend our town", Gabriel said solemnly.

"Now that my crop is saved, take this Grape Manifest to Brother Neals", Milly said delivering a letter to Davis, "He manages the store of food and drink in Northshire, and I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear that he has fresh grapes".

The three nodded and walk towards the plaza, almost nightfall contemplated as are received by the town that applauds and congratulates them. Including Marshal McBride, Willem, Gregory, Victoria, Neals, etc…Together in the middle Garrick is hanged in a rope about to be sentenced.

"Behold, the heroes of Northshire!", Mcbride proclaim with loud applause being accompanied by all the crowd. Gabriel feels great, Davis is somewhat uncomfortable by the crowd and Nailock is unfazed by the result of their quest.

"Garrick Padfoot", Willem formality yells the sentence, "by numerous robberies, murders, looting and be a member of defias...the people of Northshire sentence you to death".

"You'll see!", Garrick yelled to the public, "someday, we'll revenge on your deceive...we'll bomb-".

He is interrupted by an executioner who cut the rope and Garrick dies down his neck broken in pieces, people broke into a celebration like a new year. With haste, some people install the long tables of feasts, the three are reported to Mcbride at the entrance of the chapel.

"You've done a great service to the army of Stormwind", Mcbride congratulate making a greeting and indicating Willem reward them silver coins and new weapons.

"Thank you, sir!", The three responded with a salute.

Just finished their report, they find Neals.

"You look to be in fine spirits!", Neals said congratulate them with applause, "Come! Have a seat, and have a drink!".

"Congratulations lads!", Gregory and Victoria are closer congratulate them with a hug.

"We couldn't be more proud of you son", Victoria said breaking tears of joy.

"Thank you", Gabriel said also hug them with some tears, "we did it for Northshire".

"And the feast of course!", Nailock shouted biting a boar leg.

Everyone laughed...the moon already showed in the sky and music flooded the plaza.

* * *

"By the way Neals, Milly asked us for gave you this", Davis said when delivering the letter to Neals.

"Let's see here...", Neals said and start reading...

> _Brother Neals, My grapes are saved! this adventurers, the bearers of this manifest, braved my thug-infested vineyard and gathered the grapes that I couldn't. Although the Defias still roam across the river, nearly my entire crop has been salvaged. You may add a full load of grape bushels to your stores. May the Light protect us._
> 
> _-Milly Osworth Viner Village of Northshire_.

"Oh my! Milly's grapes have been saved!", Neals said after reading the letter, "When she told me that brigands overran her vineyards I nearly despaired, but my faith in the Light did not waver!. And through your bravery, we now have grapes for more wine! May the Light bless you, and keep you safe!".

"Cheers for that!", Nailock shouted raising his beer jug of wine.

 _CHEERS_!

But the horizon was not only Northshire and soon will begin their long journey...The celebration lasted for the rest of the night...now in the next morning, a soldier of Stormwind reach the chapel with a letter...knocks the door of the office and Marshal Mcbride is the recipient.

"Marshal McBride, sir!", the soldier said with salute.

"What is your report soldier?", Mcbride asked.

The soldier passed the letter and leaves the place with another salute.

"Hmm, but is from the Marshal Dughan", Mcbride commented while reading the letter, "...the three are perfect for him".

In the plaza, the three in separate buy everything they can get with their current budget, manages to buy new armour and clothing with minimum provisions to reach a nearby village.

 _Please heroes of Northshire, we need you in the chapel_.

Whoever turned them was Willem and quickly enters in the chapel and sees that Mcbride is in the end of the hallway.

"Thank you for your help adventurers", McBride said, "Paladin Gabriel, Warlock Davis and Warrior Nailock, you've already done enough for us...with proven interest in the security of Northshire, but now there are other people who need your help...You're now tasked with the protection of the surrounding Elwynn Forest, continue your way beyond our walled entrance...you must go to Goldshire...I leave you lives in your hands".

"Thank you sir!", the three shouted with grateful salute.

"If you accept this duty, then I have prepared papers that must be delivered to Marshal Dughan", McBride said, recalling his last great deed.

"Of course we accept sir", Gabriel replied without hesitation.

"That's what we were trained, right sir?", Nailock asked firmly.

"Sure", Davis said with a nod.

"Well, it was nice to meet you brave adventurers", McBride said making a last salute, "is the first time I see adventurers so close each other...never change that, you can leave, dismiss!".

"Yes sir!", The three with their minds rather sad goodbye to who was their former director.

When thinking "maybe...leave and not come back", but it's a price they have to do to care for their loved ones. They walk to the plaza and look one each another.

"Well, let's get together at the southern exit of the plaza when just inform us that the letter is ready", Gabriel said.

The three approved and each one went to prepare their equipment, a few minutes later and almost noon, Gabriel returns home and see their parents are sit in the dinning room with an old letter and they looked at his son with mixed eyes of joy and sadness.

"Father...mother", Gabriel said something excited, "At last I'll go out of Northshire", looks to them and realizes the environment, "what happened?".

* * *

His parents stand up from their chairs and strongly embrace his son, Gabriel is still confused by this.

"Before you leave, we need to talk about something that we've hidden you all these years", Gregory said without knots in the throat.

"In case you wondered why you've that necklace", Victoria with sadness point the necklace what wearing it around his neck much of his life, "read this letter".

Gabriel tries to read the old letter, but was somewhat wrinkled and stained over time.

"If you've difficult to reading it, we can clarify it", Victoria said resting his hand on the right shoulder of Gabriel.

"Well, sure", Gabriel said curiously.

"Well...", Gregory breathe deeply and after a few seconds of silence begins, "We aren't your real parents".

Victoria was about to burst into tears, but stand that feeling, Gabriel quickly focused his gaze on their parents.

"What?", Gabriel asked like an absurdity, "it's clearly, both of you're my parents!".

"We don't know the reason why the light brought you to us", Victoria continued drying her tears, "but don't know who are your real parents".

"It turns out that before the expedition of the alliance to Draenor crossed the dark portal", Gregory continued, "a young couple who served in the Second War, offered their help to the expedition and pursue the horde trying to invade us. But they had to leave behind their twin sons, as we learned when we got to the orphanage in Stormwind, they much cost them to decide whether to help Azeroth or not...it hurt for them to leave their children to an orphanage. Don't think they didn't like to be together with you, simply they couldn't rear you in those times of war".

"...I've a brother?", Gabriel asked euphorically.

"And that letter was left alone in case if identification is required", Victoria continued, "but is deteriorated, and the only thing left to prove that...is your necklace, as your brother or sister had taken before we got there".

Gabriel carefully observes his necklace, of course...a tiny suspicion growled in him knowing that the necklace gave him the link with the light and to be the paladin who was now...even he had just finished his training at the academy.

"Maybe you aren't my real parents", Gabriel ponder leaving the letter on the table and finish to watch the necklace, "I understand it wasn't their fault that they couldn't rear me...their duty was to protect Azeroth, and although I don't born like a peasant...in the same way I love both of you as were my real parents".

"Oh...son", his adoptive parents said at the same time.

They embraced very strong, laughed and say farewell each other with their family bond more united like never. With eyes in tears he reaches the southern exit of the plaza, where his great friends Davis and Nailock waited. Now, carrying inside the backpack, the card that could find their real parents. They see from behind, the whole town dismisses them with a standing ovation, teachers of the academy, Mcbride, Milly, among others, affectionately dismissed.

" _Goodbye...father...mother_ ", Gabriel thought to look at so grateful people, " _the day has come to search my destiny and answers_ ".

They look among each other, were more than determined extended their hands grabbing between their wrists.

"Well, finally the day has come...the day that we show to Azeroth, that we'll be mighty", Gabriel said with an improvise speech, "it will be a "long journey", let’s face the dangers, adventures, explore the entire world. We've light and the alliance on our side, you're ready for this?".

"Of course, you know you couldn't survive without me", Davis said with a friendly mock.

"It's a pleasure to be my traveling companions, mates", Nailock said with admirable tone, "well...then we could talk about who could really be the leader of this trio?".

The three laughs heartily and begin their long journey in Azeroth, entering the great walled entrance of the village...meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, a shadow is hidden among the trees...turned out to be a mysterious High elf than just their ears are distinguished. Speaks through a kind of communicator like a stone.

" _They began to move_ ", the voice said from the stone, " _you're sure is everything ready?_ ".

"Well, of course it's ready", the Highelf said with an evil and lust voice, "let them come...heh heh heh".

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw%20) 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

In the next chapter...in the new saga of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

"Greetings, adventurers -says the farmer- my name is Falkaan Isentrider. Every adventurer should rest when it is exhausted, right?"

"But of course! -Says Nailock- why not?, Hehe"

"There is no better tavern like Lion Pride! -Says Falkaan- the owner is my best friend, the bartender Farley"

"Interesting" -Davis says while touching his beard

"If you say i sent you, they can do a discount on your meals -says Falkaan-..just enter to Goldshire and go to the left of the square"

After an hour's walk, reachs to the town Goldshire. A small village that has the Pride of Lion tavern, a blacksmith, a merchant and nearby, a fishwife. approachs to the blacksmith the Marshal of Goldshire: Dughan are waiting

"Welcome adventurers -Dughan speaks- Northshire is a garden, compared Elwynn Forest"

"Is more than clear -says Nailock- sir"

"Let's see what the letter Mcbride -says Dughan opening the letter- well, it said you are come from the academy and have been referred to private range of the alliance. Congratulations"

"well -Gabriel question after drinking water- What do we do first? "

about what -Davis says while searching for a particular- explore Fargodeep mines?"

"Or help nearby farms" -says Nailock-

a highelf approaches and gets behind Gabriel, draws his dagger and made a cut to him

"And dodge the dagger!" -Davis and Nailock screams-

"What dagger?" -Gabriel suddenly asks-

"Well -Dughan said- disturbing reports just arrive"

"More kobolds -says Nailock- sir?"

"yes -responds Dughan- but there is something more, the miners had no problems while the soldiers are accompanying"

"Perhaps those are Defias -says Davis- grapes and copper ..."

"I doubt that they are them -Gabriel says- the soldiers are stronger than bandits"

"I need you to investigate further -says Dughan- whatever it is, Take care of that -Dughan give a map at Gabriel- use this map for the way to the mine ...light bless you"

"Yes, sir" -say the three-

In the next saga...Goldshire Saga

next chapter...Chapter VI: The Pride of Goldshire!

_And...did you felt the inner light growing on your soul?_


	7. The Goldshire's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it!, they save Northshire from Garrick Padfoot!...but now it's moment to keep going and now our friend finally get out from the town.  
> After turning a well, a curious innkeeper invite them to Lion’s Pride Inn. Without doubt, they accept it, but first they will meet with the Marshall of Goldshire, and then...meet the typical tavern ambience.

Previously...on The Chronicles of Azeroth

"I see those fools at the Abbey sent some fresh meat for us", Garrick said mockingly challenged and looking at them, "you success to overcome all my thieves... is the first time that adventurous as you manage to beat many of us".  
"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment", Nailock said trying to deduce, "or nonsense".  
"Nailock", Davis said reluctantly.  
"Returns the vineyard of the town, Garrick!", Gabriel demanded by threatening with his hammer.  
"You are finish!, you don't have more forces", Davis said as he and Karjub prepare their spells.  
"Not if i'm still alive!", Garrick scream willingness to fight

"Don't think Cough you won", Garrick said about to pass out, "...the others....will... avenge!".

"Behold, the heroes of Northshire!", Mcbride proclaim with loud applause being accompanied by all the crowd.

"Garrick Padfoot", Willem formality yells the sentence, "by numerous robberies, murders, looting and be a member of defias...the people of Northshire sentence you to death".  
"You'll see!", Garrick yelled to the public, "someday, we will revenge on your deceive...we'll bomb-".

He is interrupted by an executioner who cut the rope and Garrick dies down his neck broken in pieces, people broke into a celebration like a new year. With haste, some people install the long tables of feasts, the three are reported to Mcbride at the entrance of the chapel.

His parents stand up from their chairs and strongly embrace his son, Gabriel is still confused by this.

"Before you leave, we need to talk about something that we've hidden you all these years", Gregory said without knots in the throat.  
"In case you wondered why you've that necklace", Victoria with sadness point the necklace what wearing it around his neck much of his life, "read this letter".

Gabriel tries to read the old letter, but was somewhat wrinkled and stained over time.

"If you've difficult to reading it, we can clarify", Victoria said resting his hand on the right shoulder of Gabriel.  
"Well, sure", Gabriel said curiously.  
"Well...", Gregory breathe deeply and after a few seconds of silence begins, "we're not your real parents".

Victoria was about to burst into tears, but stand that feeling, Gabriel quickly focused his gaze on their parents.

"(Goodbye...father...mother)", Gabriel thought to look at so grateful people, "the day has come to search my destiny and answers".

They look among each other, were more than determined extended their hands grabing between their wrists.

"Well, finally the day has come...the day that we show to Azeroth, that we'll be mighty", Gabriel said with an improvise speech, "it will be a "long journey", lets face the dangers, adventures, explore the entire world. We've light and the alliance on our side, are you ready for this?".

" _They began to move_ ", the voice said from the stone, " _are you sure that is everything ready?_ ".  
"Well, of course it's ready", the Highelf said with an evil and lust voice, "let them come...heh heh heh".

* * *

 

_Elwynn Forest  
Northshire Border  
25 years after First War (year 617 by King calendar)_

After turning in one of the ways, they contemplate the great height of the wall of Northshire, is high enough to force the invaders come from the hills. It's guarded by two soldiers in each entry with a total of six soldiers, arriving at the main entrance, they see a modest man cooling his face in the fountain adorned with a statue of a lion.

"Greetings, adventurers!". The man said, shaking his hand, "my name is Falkhaan Isenstrider, Every adventurer should rest when exhaustion sets in, right?".  
"But of course!". Nailock responded with a nod, "why not?, ha ha ha".  
"There isn't better tavern across the entire Elywnn forest like Lion’s Pride Inn!". Falkhaan said enthusiastically, "My best friend, Innkeeper Farley, runs it".  
"Interesting". Davis said while play with his beard.  
"If you tell him I sent you, he may give you the special discounted rates on food and drink". Falkhaan said, "if you go to Goldshire, just turn left of the square, and you find the tavern".  
"Thanks for the information". Gabriel said, "We're just going to Goldshire".  
"You're welcome". Falkhaan said and when the three entered into the Elwynn Forest, "good luck!".

After the three were far from Northshire, Falkhaan also enters into the forest for go to a nearby house, must surely his home. But on the arrival, it notices that the door is open.

"But what...happened here?". Falkhaan wondered scared.

Enters to the house and see that the place is a mess, crushed apples, broken books, furniture moved out of their places. Suddenly the door closes, the man turns himself to the door and finds a woman of the Quel'dorei race (High elf in common speech) armed with two daggers, wearing a dark brown and dark green leather armour with short brushed gold silver plated hair, hides her face with quite pointy ears and blue eyes with a red cloth. But there is something different in her eyes, those eyes are like fighting to maintain the control. The bandit charges to Falkhaan, pushes his body and almost stabs him with their daggers ending digging into the wooden wall.

"Well?". The elf asked with a threatening tone.  
"I talk to them, they will go to Goldshire". Falkhaan responded with much fear as the elf release a dagger from the wall and keep it close to his neck cutting something to the collar of his shirt, "why you invaded my house?, please don't kill me!".

Move apart their daggers and sheaths it, Falkhaan gives to her a small bag with silver coins, the elf receives it and tied at her waist.

"Well". The elf said with a seductive tone while withdrawing, "I had to find food, the life of a mercenary isn't easy, you know?, thanks...you'll live". Turns and looks at him now with her green eyes, "for now".

Quickly leaves the house with the business done leaving a poor little traumatized man.

"I regret for done this, but I had no choice". Falkhaan said staring at the ceiling, "sorry Farley".

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                            

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Goldshire Saga

####  Chapter VI:The Goldshire's Pride 

While in the middle of the road to Goldshire ...

"Karjub?". Nailock wonders while remind the imp, "Is that his name?".  
"Yes, even as we the warlocks are the summoner of their invocations". Davis said, "We can't change their name, as they have consciousness too".  
"But isn't dangerous to invoke beings from the Twisting Nether?". Gabriel asked.  
"I don't think so". Davis said, "depends on the power level of the master, if he can summon a demon and this ends on the verge of not having enough mana, the invocation will get rid and will lose the control of his master".  
"It's definitely dangerous". Nailock said with swallow.  
"I can imagine when we must face with these terrible warlocks". Gabriel looks at Davis with doubt.  
"Who knows what we can find". Davis concluded when they arrives at the entrance to Goldshire.

A small village appears in their view, to the left of the square is the Lion's Pride Inn, on the right a blacksmith, and the merchants in the south. Coming from the entrance of the blacksmith there is the Marshal Dughan. Like Mcbride, isn't wearing his helmet showing his dark yellow square hair with a beard and armed with a spiked mace.

"Welcome adventurers". Dughan said when exchanging salutes, Gabriel pulls out of his backpack a sealed letter candle with a wax the sign of the alliance, "I see you've the Mcbride's answer...Northshire is a garden compared to Elwynn Forest".  
"This more than clear, sir." Nailock said staring at the trees.  
"I wonder what Marshal McBride has to report...Let's see what the letter says". Dughan said receiving the letter and open it.

> _Marshal Mcbride of the Northshire Valley Village reporting:_
> 
> _The activity of kobolds has increased in the vicinity of Northshire Valley. They camp north of the abbey and within the Echo Ridge Mine in alarming numbers. I've marshalled paladins, warriors and other local folk to aid me in ridding us of the vermin. This progresses well. And I'll update as needed._.

"I remember there was a stir when we founded a chest". Nailock said scratching his head.  
"I thought that warriors aren't fascinated with treasure chests". Gabriel deducted.  
"We're all elated on that day". Davis said, recalling that bad time, "among the three we only had three gold coins from the academy".

> _More alarming than the kobolds, a human gang of thieves has emerged in the valley. They wear red bandanas and call themselves a brotherhood. This level of organization may lead to trouble, both here and in all of Elwynn Forest. We have identified one of their leaders--one Garrick Padfoot--and hope to bring him to justice soon. Upgrade: yesterday was sentenced in the hangs_.

"Red bandanas?". Dughan said touching his chin, "Defias!".  
"At that time we're the only ones who fought him". Gabriel said, "and we recover the Osworth vineyard".  
"And what happened to the rest of the graduates?". Dughan asked worriedly.  
"They preferred to leave Northshire". Nailock said moving his head with denial.

> " _There has been an increase in reported animal attacks in Northshire. Eagan believes the wolves in the valley were scared here from Duskwood. Although the wolves rarely hunt human prey, the sheer number of them has caused some incidents with farmers. And many livestock have gone missing._ ".

"Just enough that the most advanced warlocks who're in the academy spelled Fears on them". Davis said.

> _The bearers of these documents is to be awarded Deputy status with the Stormwind Army, having served Northshire with eagerness and distinction. I'm confident you'll find this people useful in Elwynn Forest._
> 
> _Signed_
> 
> _Marshal Douglas McBride  
>  Stormwind Army  
>  Northshire_.

"Well, it says here that you've been awarded Acting Deputy Status with the Stormwind Marshals". Dughan said closing the report, "congratulations.".  
"Like substitutes?". Nailock wondered.  
"Wouldn't it be better trainee, sir?". Gabriel asked.  
"Ha ha...is just to avoid discomfort among you". Dughan replied, "keeping Elwynn safe isn't a picnic...what with most the army busy doing who knows what for who knows which noble!".  
"(Is that why the graduates was withdrawn?)", Gabriel thought.  
"It's hard to keep track of politics in these dark days...". Dughan continued, "Well...rest awhile while i search reports of the town for you, go to the inn, and go with honour friends".

The three are dismissed with a salute and goes in a tour of the village, after a while heading to the inn, it notice that across the square there isn't much movement.

"Maybe one of these days could look for professions". Gabriel said, "and has more copper coins if we don't find any quests".  
"Good idea". Davis said, "Between masters and better items makes us spend a lot of coins".  
"Work?". Nailock asked while setting a bad sigh, "but as we could get materials...we don't have good economy right now".  
"Don't be lazy Nailock". Davis said, "and did you expect the money will fall from the sky?".  
"I know it sounds boring". Gabriel said slapping Nailock's right shoulder. "but will let you to survive...let’s enter".  
"For me I only need a sharp weapon and I'm done". Nailock said with decision.

* * *

Gabriel and Davis laughed until their laughter faded with the atmosphere of the tavern, it was as where the whole town is gathered, full of adventurers of all races of the alliance: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and rarely Night elf that haunt these forests. Some laughs heartily by the effect of the drinks, others do a competition drinking beer, conversations and meetings, of course, relaxing and joyful music of a tavern...typical atmosphere of a tavern...the three manages to locate a free table with three seats near of the fireplace, the owner himself bartender Farley serves.

"How's it going adventurers". Farley said while finish cleaning a glass, "Rest and relaxation for the tired and cold -- that's our motto!". Please, take a seat by the fire and rest your weary bones".

Even they walked a mile away, isn't bad to rest next to the fireplace.

"Would you like to try a sampling of some of our fine food and drink?", Farley asked, "what i can serve you?".  
"Falkhaan has recommended us to rest here". Gabriel answered.  
"Ah yes, yes!, a good choice to the best place to relax!". Farley said with a loud whistle, "Melika!".

Quickly reaches his assistant, after attending a group of gnomes who were already beginning to get drunk.

"You called Farley?". Melika wondered.  
"Bring the special from the house to these three adventurers". Farley told winked.  
"Why not, I’ll back". Melika said running hastily to the kitchen.  
"Nice!, free food!". Nailock exclaimed shaking their hands as if set fire to a wooden stick.

While Melika serves the food, the three discussed the possible quests according to that they saw with the people of the town. Now Melika brings some jugs of beer with red apples accompanied by pork steaks and water glasses. At the same time, a couple of men with brown leather helmets, wearing leather armour one tan and the other with black leather and a shoulder with spikes armed with a large axe and sword accompanying the same High elf who did business with Falkhaan.

"Well, are those with red apples". The High elf whispered to them, "Surround the place, as I approach them".  
"Understood". The villain in black armour responded.  
"Go, go". The robber with brown armour demanded.

The three are scattered around the place, the high elf slowly draw her daggers and approaches to the three.

"Well". Gabriel said after finishing the discussion and drinking water, "Where do we start?".  
"How about". Davis said while thinking in a particular, "explore the Fargodeep mine".  
"Helping nearby farms". Nailock said.

The High elf is located behind Gabriel, completely draw her dagger and attacks on the Gabriel's neck.

"And avoid those daggers!". Davis and Nailock shouted at the same time pointing to Gabriel.  
"What daggers?". Gabriel asked with surprise to see on one hand the tip of a knife coming towards him.

Gabriel manages to avoid the attack by a hair. The three were surprised to see a woman looking for a fight in a tavern, bandits that accompany her, causes a fight inside the tavern with food. A battle of food, wines, breads, beer breaks, and any food as projectiles flying in the air. Farley, Melika and the rest of the bartenders hides in the kitchen.

"But what the hell?!". Gabriel exclaimed.

They note that they are surrounded by three bandits that each draw their red bandanas to hide their faces, but why covers when they already saw their faces?, was for another reason.

"They paid me very well for you". The High elf said, "but business is business".  
"Red bandanas". Davis said when preparing his Immolate.  
"Defias!". Gabriel shouted when preparing its new two-handed sword.  
"Great food, great atmosphere". Nailock said, "And now a good fight". Shows his great axe, "couldn't be better start on this day".

The High elf gets angry and directly attacks to Nailock cutting part of his chest, luckily had armour or else would have been killed. Nailock is surprised and Gabriel tries to attack with his sword, but fails. The High elf is very fast and appears behind Nailock in seconds, performs two other attacks and ends with a Eviscerate, an accumulated attack that pushes toward the table and hard fall taking with some plates and glasses. Davis tries to summon Karjub, but is interrupted by a jar of beer that comes directly to his head. Gabriel activates its Seal of Righteousness, try again, but the High elf do Evasion, ensuring that the attacks fails. Gabriel is surprised by her speed and was wounded with a few attacks of the High elf, Nailock recovers from his fall and sees that the two bandits were coming over him, one is struck by a Charge getting hurt with Heroic strike. The other villain pushes toward the kitchen with a big blow to the neck. Some hits are heard in and the bandit is dropped, left out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Gabriel finally manages to hurt her with his sword, the High elf suffers a little spark of light by the seal. Davis recovers from the launch of the beer and rages.

 _Fear_!!

The head of the High elf is covered by a black aura and a purple skull appears shaking quickly in the air, is frightened and starts running around, losing control without managing to dodge all the projectiles of food and drinks, where she eventually fall.

"Damn you warlock!". The High elf said while removes the dirt on her clothes drying food and beer, "Erlan, Jack, retreat!".  
The two bandits obey and manage to escape, the bartenders goes out of the kitchen with Nailock. They see the place is a mess, and all the customers decide to leave the place.

"Thank you adventurers!". Farley exclaimed, "That elf comes here every day, looking us with a sneer. Now thanks to you, she may not get back...next time when you come...you'll receive another round from the house!".  
"Thank you". Gabriel said shaking his pants, "you need help with the clutter?".  
"Don't bother". He said as Mileka mops, "we're accustomed to, just enjoy the stay".  
"We insist". Gabriel said as he collected broken dishes.  
"Curses Defias". Nailock told while he finishes drinking his beer mug, "I thought that we had done with them".  
"I had doubts about the beer". Davis said while coughing, "Now, I don't like it".  
"Yes, Nailock". Gabriel said as he left a tray full of food wasted on the bar, "but apparently, this brotherhood is serious".  
"We've to warn Dughan". Davis said to see through the window that is already getting dark.

* * *

Almost overnight, the elf with the bandits, escapes until they lose track of the soldiers of the town, through the trees, a shadow appears with shinning yellow eyes. The elf emits a scream as if she longer holding a weight on her head was changing her eyes to completely green eyes of corrupt magic.

"So, Sin'dorei (Blood elf in common speech), they're rude, hmm?". The shadow said dispersing a little icy wind from his mouth, "the explorers of the passed Garrick were right, those three have potential and would have to recruit them or destroy them".  
"Yes". The blood elf said while recovers her breath, "I'll need your ice magic, Mage [Nodarel](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Mage-Nodarel-Season-1-572647165)".

From the shadows, a Undead Mage from the Forsaken (Don't confuse them with the Undead of the Scourges) with masked Defias bandage, dead hair greened blue, his face is tied with a black belt shaped leather is revealed with a form of X and the eyes with such celestial luster as a glacier...the bandits are terrified at the sound of his claws ice, dressed in a black with green edges robe, shoulder pads with three layers and armed with a dagger and a staff with a green sphere at one end.

"Okay". Nodarel replied while freezing even more his claws, "I’ve been waiting to rip someone...heh heh heh".

At night, after eating a snack, they complete the three quests like: the gold dust and candles from the kobolds, explored the Fargodeep mine in the south of Goldshire and defeated the kobold leader in the area: Goldtooth...and now they meet again with Dughan already exhausted reporting their results.

"Well". Dughan said, "I've received disturbing reports".  
"More kobolds, sir?". Gabriel asked doing a sigh.  
"Hum, this is bad news". Dughan continues, "what's next, dragons?!, we'll have to increase our patrols near that mine. Thanks for your efforts." Dughan looks through his pockets and read a report, "and if...are more kobolds...and hold a moment...I might have another task for you".  
"We're ready for anything!". Nailock scream with decision but almost fell to the ground from the exhaustion.  
"Yes, I see". Dughan replied that enthusiasm, "but you should rest first, that there is something more. A few days ago, several miners shouldn't have problems returning to the town with a cargo of coppers to be accompanied by soldiers".  
"Maybe it's the Defias". Davis concluded, "Wouldn’t be surprised that they require coppers".  
"I doubt that". Gabriel said crossing his arms, "implies that those soldiers are stronger than from Northshire".  
"The paladin is right, but I need you to investigate the Jasperlode mine". Dughan said, "Whatever that is, does this mission on the next morning, light bless you and good night".  
"Good night, sir!". The three yelled ending their day.

Meanwhile, in the Northshire Abbey, Brother Neals finish reordering the library with the last book.

"It's costed convince Drusilla that this book should be stored in the library and not in her chambers". Neals commented while seeing the cover of The Power of The Void.

He hears someone is coming to the library, is the Marshal McBride with a halfway candle doing the last round before bedtime.

"You're done Neals?". McBride said, "Is already late".  
"Yes Brother Mcbride, I’m ready". Neals said placing The Powers of The Void on his place.

Once turn off the fires of the library, they went to the chapel main hall and an entrance next to the library, a first aid nurse appears.

"You finish reviewing the patients?". Mcbride asked.  
"Yes Mr. Mcbride, most of the patients will be discharged tomorrow". The nurse said with a curtsy.  
"And our host, isn't still gives sign of wanting to wake up?". Neals asked with concern remembering the Gabriel's favour.  
"Unfortunately no". The nurse answered moving her head with a denial.  
"I got reports from the Royal Library". Mcbride continued, "As I feared, we would ask the help from the Night elfs...I’ve to send a letter, good night".  
"Goodnight Mcbride". The two answered him.

Everyone goes to bed, but in the infirmary at the end of the room, a voice of an unknown language is in the air.

 _It's time my girl, get up and go out to meet your fate_.

Hearing that, finally after several days unconscious, the strange woman who came from the portal by the black hand, opens her eyes emitting a powerful white light and reacts with the sign of her forehead.

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw):  0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

In the next chapter...of The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Suddenly, part of the boat begins to freeze inside and be broken in a bit to get into the hands of Nailock  
"Ahhh! -Shouts Nailock- cold!, cold!..is Cold!  
"What!" -Davis surprised exclaims-  
"Launch the boat before the water freezes us! -Gabriel shouts-  
The semi-frozen boat pond and broken, is aloof from them and they reached the small island on the edge...the murlocs that are front of them begins to move  
"RRRRUUNNNN!" -Shout the three-

A few minutes after discovering more fatal destinations for the peasants...the three reach a cobwebbed corridor. They walk slowly in case there is danger, a small skulls falls to the ground  
"What was that?" -Asks Nailock-  
"Skulls falling down"-meets Davis-  
"prepare -says Gabriel- if they can attack us.."  
Move a little more, and the wall begins to appear black spiders willing to defend his home

But dodges, causing the spider bite a rock, throws a judgment and the spider is struck by the hammer, but still resists. Nailock, having recovered from his bite, goes again to charge and manages to cut a leg with heroic strike, the spider furiously throws a large web that binds the three  
"Great ... -says Nailock- more web"  
Easily manage to break the cobwebs and attack again, only now. Motherfang became faster and manages to knock out Nailock with a leg  
"Nailock!" -Gabriel and Davis screams-  
The spider shoots a webball and Davis bangs, which is pushed against a wall and the ball becomes a cobweb net, knocking him away to his staff and Karjub`s disappears  
"Damn!" -Davis says-  
Gabriel left alone against the spider, the two make a frontal attack, stopping ending the bite of the spider with his sword.

In the next chapter...Chapter VII: The Spider of the Jasperlode mine!

_And...did you felt the inner light growing on your soul?_


	8. The Spider of the Jasperlode mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After to avoid the high elf from defias, our friends receive a mission to investigate Jasperlode mine...what happened with the miners?, where are they?  
> But the high elf will not give up and she call a defias mage expert in ice!, this mage will shatter our party in pieces?  
> And for make it more interesting, there is a rumor about a giant spider on the mine...they will defeat her?
> 
> let's find out!

Previously ...on The Chronicles of Azeroth

"Well?". The elf asked with a threatening tone.

"I talk to them, they will go to Goldshire". Falkhaan responded with much fear as the elf release a dagger from the wall and keep it close to his neck cutting something to the collar of his shirt, "why you invaded my house?, please don't kill me!".

Move apart their daggers and sheaths it, Falkhaan gives to her a small bag with silver coins, the elf receives it and tied at her waist.

"Well". The elf said with a seductive tone while withdrawing, "I had to find food, the life of a mercenary isn't easy, you know?, thanks...you'll live".

Turns and looks at him now with her green eyes, "for now".

"They paid me very well for you". the Highelf said, "but business is business".

"Red bandanas". Davis said when preparing his Immolate.

"Defias!". Gabriel shouted when preparing its new two-handed sword.

"Great food, great atmosphere". Nailock said, "and now a good fight". shows his great axe, "couldn't be better start on this day".

 _Fear_!!

The head of the Highelf is covered by a black aura and a purple skull appears shaking quickly in the air, is frightened and starts running around, losing control without managing to dodge all the projectiles of food and drinks, where she eventually fall.

Everyone goes to bed, but in the infirmary at the end of the room, a voice of an unknown language is in the air.

 _It's time my girl, get up and go out to meet your fate_.

Hearing that, finally after several days unconscious, the strange woman who came from the portal by the black hand, opens her eyes emitting a powerful white light and reacts with the sign of her forehead.

* * *

_Elwynn Forest_

_Crystal Lake_

_25 years after the First War (617 by king calendar)_

In a new evening on the shores of the Crystal Lake, east of Goldshire, the mage [Alexandros](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Mage-Alexandros-Lv-1-20-Season-I-Guest-531877330) wears a different red clothes armed with a slightly bent staff, is just finished in collecting Crystal Kelp Fronds, a murlock is roast by one fireblast and about to return to the town he heard shouts nearby. Addresses where the shout was and reached to the Jasperlode mine, seeing that several defias goes out of the mine, decides to hide in a tree. And finally a loud shrill cry is heard.

"But what was that?". Alexandros asked while looks two defias are out of the mine, "should be thieves".

The mage hidden even more inside in the tree and several kobolds walks to them.

"Is she angry?". One kobold asked.

"Yes". A defias responded facing the entrance of the mine, "with a cut of an old peasant clothing that was more than enough to make her angry".

"Heh heh heh". The other defias laughed, "let's return to Nodarel for tell them how they can regain their mine".

The two thieves and kobolds, with its naughty smiles leave the place. Alexandros leaves the tree and takes a few steps toward the mine.

"I'd better enter to investigate". Alexandros said with a tone of uncertainty, "Nodarel...it sounds familiar".

Slowly, the mage enters into the cave illuminated with a hand wrapped in fire...meanwhile, the two defias meets another group of defias, and the high elf and Nodarel were waiting for them.

"It's done". A defias reported.

"Perfect". Nodarel said while plays with his ice nails, "while you kobolds, make sure to get the attention to these inept".

"Yes, yes". A kobold replied, "our mine".

"Of course". The blood elf said approving the plan, once the two kobolds left the area, "Nodarel, You're sure this will work?".

"Don't worry". Nodarel said coldly at her, "no one suspected its existence of this spider, and it's enough to wipe out these three...she just need a little push".

Defias finish tying a few knots nets. Suddenly, a little green leprechaun with ears like an elf (better known as goblins) comes wearing red cloth on his face.

"Hey". The goblin said, raising his hands, "these rascals started to move on!".

"Well guys". The blood elf ordered, "Move!".

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                   

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Goldshire Saga

####  Chapter VII:The Spider of the Jasperlode mine

Minutes later, the three adventurers arrive in the Crystal Lake with the last quest of Goldshire: Investigate the Jasperlode mine. The lake has small islands in the middle, they see that is inhabited by many humanoid creatures with scales and ridges, sharp claws, teeth and a kind of fish. They live in small thin palm trees and are famous for make a particular scream: _rwlrwlrwl Grahl_!!

"Seriously...Murlocs?". Davis asked with surprise.

"Until today, they're a mystery". Gabriel responded with an eyebrow up.

"There might be something more strange than a humanoid fish?". Nailock asked with a small face of fear.

They notice that, if they move along the edge of the lake, they could come up with many mangy wolves and thieves in the forest...or in the faster and safer option: cross in the middle of the lake.

"There must be a way to pass". Davis says when the situation analyses.

"And if we use that raft?". Gabriel asked pointing to a abandoned and broken.

"But there aren't oars". Nailock said clarifying they couldn't use it.

"We should use it backwards". Gabriel said, as like he didn't draw the attention that detail.

"Wait...backwards?". Davis asked with confusion.

They both look strangely to Gabriel, while he brings the boat to coast and manages with several attempts in thrusts, can turn it around.

"Ahhh". Nailock screamed understanding the idea. "I see!".

"How?". Davis asked in a tone of absurdity.

"Help me Nailock". Gabriel demanded.

Gabriel and Nailock up the pot by the edges and enter...even be the most serious of the three, Davis laughs.

"Ha ha ha, why didn't thought of this before?". Davis laughed at how ridiculous that looks an old raft with legs.

"I learned this in the class of survival". Gabriel said, "it recalls me when you missed and Nailock fell asleep".

"Don't remind me". Nailock said look down a bit embarrassed and make his side going down of the raft.

"Hey!". Gabriel caught his attention, "but don't drop it!".

After Davis entered the raft also raised his arms to support the effort.

"So your idea is to cross a whole lake with a looking up raft?". Davis asked as trying to reason, "don't you think this is illogical?".

"Not if we tried". Gabriel said, "And I hope that the lake isn't too deep".

And slowly the three walks into the lake, it notice that the depth doesn't turn out to be so deep, barely managing to hide along with the raft into the water. For some reason, the idea worked, only their heads weren't wet inside the raft, and as the three cross the lake studded murlocs strangely watched the movement, the defias group reach the shore of the lake, also looking strangely those waves.

"I remember there was an old raft". The blood elf thought aloud, "these three must be inside of that raft!, freeze them!".

"Let the murlocs have some fun". Nodarel said while preparing a spell clearing the ice from his claws and take a shape of a large block of ice.

" _Frostbolt_!"

The small diamond-shaped ice flies to impact the raft...slowly a freezing ice sounds crunching the wood.

"What was that push?". Nailock asked surprised.

"Maybe a murloc trying to freeze". Davis responded as if it were nothing new.

"There murlocs with magic?". Gabriel asked to slide his right leg with a skull on the bottom of the lake.

"Magic can does surprises". Davis replied, "even the most insignificant can learn magic if you've enough intelligence".

Suddenly part of the raft begins to freeze inside and slowly breaks until the ice reaches the hands of Nailock.

"Outside it's very cold...wait, I freeze!". Nailock screams trying to move away his hand from the raft.

"Huh?!". Gabriel and Davis are surprised as their hands are frozen by the ice too.

"Let's get off the raft!". Gabriel said, "before the water touch the ice!".

The semi-frozen and broken raft is launched, on impact with the water is broken into many pieces. They noted that reached the edge of one of the islands...the murlocs are in front of them watching on one side and pulling stone blades.

"RRRUUUNNN!". The three shouted at the same time.

Running terrified across in-between them, the defias observed the scene with lots of laughs.

"Ha ha ha ha, that warlock deserved it". The blood elf said bitterly.

"What it's likely can cause a piece of ice". Nodarel said, "But let's not waste time".

The Defias leave the lake and the three made it out of the lake, completely soaked. Nailock sneezes repeatedly.

"That was close". Gabriel said in between gasps.

"Who've been the funny mage to attempt freeze us?". Davis asked with reluctance.

"Hey, friends". Nailock called the attention touching their shoulders with his fingers.

"What?". Gabriel asked.

"We should better keep...running!". Nailock screamed toward the water.

The murlocs swam quickly and emerge from the water.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!". The three were surprised with full lungs.

With no alternative, the three continue to escape from the murlocs. After several minutes running through the forest, are on the track to Jasperlode mine. The kobolds were waiting from them.

"Look, look". A kobold said looking run at three, "they come!". But he look again behind them, "murlocs!".

The whole plan of the kobolds went straight to ruin by the murlocs.

"Look!, a mine!". Gabriel shouted to reach the entrance of the mine.

And when they thought they could be save hiding inside the mine, they stopped hearing the footsteps of the slimy paws murlocs. They revolve themselves and notice how they run in terror, some bumping, beating others to return directly to the lake.

"Ha ha ha". Nailock laughed confidently, "They're funny".

"Don't be silly!". Davis exclaimed as he felt a presence within the mine.

"They must have seen something we don't feel it".

"Maybe you're right". Gabriel said doubtfully, "It feels a dark place...I've a bad feeling about this".

* * *

They see that the entrance is dark and gloomy, on the floor a thin layer of green mist...bodies of kobolds, peasants, cobwebs, copper vains embedded in rocks, buried miners with pikes and prey unfinished to be eaten wrapped cobweb bags.

"You're right". Nailock said while looking at the kobolds wrapped in spider web, "There is something more".

"It will be dark, we need a wooden stick". Davis said, "I'll do an Immolate for use it as a torch to light".

"Here". Gabriel said when collected an extinguished torch.

"Perfect". Davis sighed, shook his arms to launch the spell, " _Immolate_ ".

He manages to light the torch, but something isn't right. The immolate quickly burns the torch and reaches to the hand of Gabriel and also burned.

"Wo wo wo". Gabriel screamed to release the torch and charred, "it burns!".

"Sorry". Davis said scratching his head.

"You're the best warlock of the generation". Gabriel said with claim, "and still you don't control your destruction spells?!".

"You know...we're novices". Davis replied, "Even who born with great mana, we could go wrong heh heh heh".

"Smug". Gabriel said, shaking his head.

"It's for best, I’ll look for a branch of a tree". Nailock said with sigh.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the mine, the defias beat some eggs with maces, without breaking the eggs success in draw the attention to the black spider hiding in the walls.

" _They are coming_ ". A voice sounds, is the bloodelf on the hearthstone of Nodarel, " _get out of there_ ".

"Well, it was time to appeal to the owner". Nodarel said with an evil laugh steal an egg of spider.

After discovering more fatal destiny of peasants...the three arrive to a hall full of cobwebs and eggs. They walk slowly if any case of danger, it heard small shards of skulls.

"What was that?". Nailock asked to startle a bit.

"Some skulls falling to the ground". Davis responded, "You're supposed a warrior...you shouldn't question".

"Listen up...spiders may attack us". Gabriel said to get his two-hand sword.

They move a little more, and from the wall it begins to appear black spiders like black widows, ready to defend their home.

"On the wall!". Gabriel exclaimed upon seeing them.

The three defends themselves, it not proved to be a great challenge...spiders directly attack to each one. Gabriel responds in pulverise a spider with a Judgement, Nailock cut in half with Heroic Strike, and Davis launches a Shadow bolt blowing up another spider.

"I'll invoke Karjub". Davis said, "Cover me if there more spiders".

In the Davis feet a black circle appear, it gathers energies from the black orb on his hand while reciting the same words in the final test once they leave the academy...each time a spider appear, Gabriel and Nailock takes care of them.

"Appears...Karjub!". Davis demanded.

" _Alright, I'm on it_!". Karjub said in Davis's mind, "Stop yelling!".

A purple blast occurs and Karjub is summoned.

"What's in it for me?". Karjub wonder cranky.

Just see a spider, attacks quickly with their claws and throws firebolts.

"It's a quick imp". Gabriel said after cutting a spider.

"Speaking of demons, did you remember that moment". Nailock wondered after making a thunderclap, "when it appeared that strange lady?".

"(It's true)". Gabriel thought, "(what happened to her?)".

"It's better to keep going". Davis said killing the last spider with corruption.

After a few minutes of fighting until the end of the mine, looks around the floor where that remains of copper ores and mining picks. In the background, where a spider burrow wrapped in cobweb, there is an open chest with a twinkle inside.

"Now it makes sense". Gabriel confirmed, "the peasants, they fallen into some kind of spell...they sought this chest".

"I still don't understand". Davis concludes, "what would happened to the soldiers?, there isn't any trace of them...Nailock What do you say?".

They see that beside the two there is a shape of a white smoke...Nailock ran like a wretched to the chest.

"Don't be an fool!". Davis screams.

"Apparently he doesn’t learn". Karjub took his claws into his face.

"Nailock!". Gabriel shouted, "He have been charmed".

Both followed the warrior and steps on a trap, ropes as nets with cobwebs gathers them, it tied them, Karjub disappears and hanging.

"Perfect Nailock". Gabriel said wryly, "just perfect".

"I just wanted to see what was inside the chest". Nailock said waking up from the charm, "cute chest".

"Why I'm not surprised that you're the only one to be enchanted". Davis said denying.

"And that's perfect for the trap". A dark voice was heard from the entrance to the last section of the mine.

The blood elf and Nodarel with several defias appears facing them, the undead mage snaps his ice claws and the chest is disappear.

"What?!". Gabriel said astonished, "what are you?".

"An illusion". Davis exclaimed, "but how?".

"But...how did we end up hanging in this way?". Nailock said at last awakening.

"You fell into one of the illusions of the undead mage Nodarel". Nodarel was presented with a bow, the blood elf laughs.

"Another one of the Defias". Nailock screamed furiously trying to cut the nets.

"Ha ha ha...now we've them". The blood elf said mocking them, "we’ll collect your bodies when she comes back!".

"Huh...Who?". Gabriel asked with surprise.

"Well, the mother of these spiders". Nodarel responds with mockery, "who else?...She could thanks us for leaving to her collection other three bags of cobwebs, heh heh heh".

The three saw beside them there are several bags of cobwebs, probably should be wrapped corpses. A high-pitched screech is heard, the spiders begin to appear, more than usual.

"It's time to go". Nodarel said when he and the defias turned, "enjoy the company of the host".

"Damn you!". Davis shouted furiously.

"Coward!". Gabriel also shouted angrily.

The screech becomes stronger, and the defias are moved away from the place and near of them there are more corpses hanging in the cobwebs...

"(I've to rely on one of the sacks of cobwebs)". Davis thought as he cast a Immolate, "(let's hope it's still alive)... _Immolate_!".

Thanks for the Davis fire, a sack of web breaks revealing a dead soldier and apparently protected something wrapped in a blanket in his hands. The blanket moves, slips and reveals a lion cub asleep in the hands of the soldier.

"A lion cub?". The three shouted at the same time.

* * *

Yes, it's a lion cub that emits a small roar, more and more spiders are approaching and the sound of their legs can be heard. The cub is released from the hands, jumps to the ground and landed without any problems.

"Why he would've protected so much?". Davis asked.

"I don't know". Gabriel said the suspect would he have seen it before.

"An undead and a lion cub, something else i need to know?". Nailock asked as the big whoop is drawing near, "oh right...a big spider!".

"Come here, buddy". Gabriel said to the cub that looked curiously close to them, "you could release us, please?".

"Yeah right, like that puppy could understand you". Davis said wryly. In this case apparently, the cub understood completely, jumps with his open snout and bites into one net, but in between the bite there is the Nailock's butt.

"AAAAHHHH". Nailock cried in pain, "thanks Gabriel". He said angrily.

Gabriel and Davis laughs, but there isn't time to waste...it enters on the stage the first spiders running towards them, the cub success to cut just in time and between the ropes a broadsword, great axe and immolate made to free them from the bag web.

"Thank you, but you must be in a safe place". Gabriel said to the cub about to grab him.

The cub move away from him and growls, it really didn't liked the idea, but understand. Ran to a rock and sat down with angry look away from the danger.

"Wow, that's smart". Nailock commented.

"Then we ask where it comes from". Davis said, "But first, let's fight".

The three prepares for the fight, the spiders attacks and try to repel them quickly. Some were somewhat complicated, throwing their webs and poisons...after to survive this spiders, from the background falls from the wall, a large red spider that at least measures up to the half the height and width of the mine...the three swallow saliva and the cub hides behind a bag web.

"What...great...spider". Nailock said with his mouth open.

"I never thought we would face monsters like these". Gabriel commented taking courage.

"I recognize this spider...according to a book of the academy, its Mother fang". Davis commented, "But assumed that the largest spider of the Elwynn forest was a myth".

Gabriel activates his seal, Nailock does a Battle shout and goes on the attack. Mother fang attacks with one leg, Gabriel is struck by her and falls a bit far. Davis meanwhile, summons once again Karjub and does a combination of firebolt and Shadowbolt. The spider is quick and the combination fails.

"Hey!, This was NOT in my contract!". Karjub gasped at the size of the enemy.

Nailock use charge to the left with a Rend, but Mother Fang not seem to be affected her and bites him with venom, Nailock screams in pain and is hit by a paw. Gabriel uses Holy Light to heal him and takes away the poison using Purify (a holy spell that purifies poisons and disease states), the spider realizes that and goes after Gabriel. Davis quickly spells Corruption and immolates, Gabriel hits the spider with his sword, and she suffers a little spark of light and also tries to bite in response. But dodges, causing the spider to bite on a rock, the paladin launches a judgement and she is struck by the hammer, but the monster still resists. Nailock, having recovered from their bite goes again with charge and success to cut a leg with a Heroic strike, furiously the spider throws a web spins that binds them.

"Great...more web!". Nailock said morosely.

They succeed in imposing easily breaking the cobwebs and attacks once again, only now Mother fang became more faster and manages to knock out Nailock with a big blow.

"Nailock!". Gabriel and Davis shouted with concern.

Other webs are discharged in form of a ball and hits strongly in Davis, which is pushed to the wall and the ball is transformed into a net of web, making drop his staff and Karjub is vanish.

"Don't call on me, I'll call on you". Karjub said until disappear.

"Damn!". Davis screamed with lament.

Gabriel is only left against the spider, the two makes a frontal attack, ending parrying her bite with his sword. In the bag cobweb where was freed the cub, it suddenly explodes and burns inside, the cub luckily escaped unhurt. It couldn't have a better entrance on the right moment...Alexandros, spells a fireblast to the web and its carbonized instantly.

"Alexandros?". Davis asked surprised.

"Hello!". Alexandros said shaking his cloth from the cobwebs, "so many years...it's great to see you guys".

"So long, uh". Gabriel said leaving Mother fang, "let's talk later, we've a spider to defeat".

"Oh, Sure". Alexandros nodded, "i tried to go here before, but the defias had come and i failed to burn these traps".

A spider venom squirts and Gabriel dodge it by little, several beads arrives to his shoulder and it start to burn to the skin.

"(Argh ... if it weren't for the Devotion Aura)". Gabriel thought, "(I've been melted to the bone)".

Responds with a judgement and the spider begins at last to feel weak, but still resists. Davis again casts a corruption with a shadow bolt and success to break a leg, Alexandros with a powerful firebolt easily burn the spider's abdomen. Mother fang emits a powerful cry that the three had to cover their ears, thankfully Nailock can react by such noise, but he still wounded.

"Huh?, Alexandros?". Nailock asked with react.

"Long story, talk later". Alexandros said while casting Arcane Missiles (three arcane missiles) and feeling the advantage of the fight, "hey, super-developed insect!, come here, things will get hot now!. Muahaha".

The three face to the mage somewhat confused, Mother fang reacts with fury using her body and cause a tackle on Gabriel, throwing him to the wall and quickly goes after the casters, to Davis stabs one foot on the left side of the stomach knocking him instantly. Alexandros dodge and block with his staff, but is broken by the intensity of the attack.

"Davis!". Gabriel screamed with danger.

"This isn't good". Alexandros said it have confidence to see.

The spider tries again against the mage, but hold back with more Arcane missiles. The missiles doesn't affected her in the neither minimum and throws a spider web, the mage manages to dodge by little, try to enchant her with Polymorph (transformation), but didn't effect...now...a fireblast...neither. Surprised, Alexandros don’t react to the attack and is severely beaten to the ground.

"Alexandros!". Gabriel screamed as he is the only one standing, "(now I’m the only one stand)".

Tries to fight back, but the spider again whips him with their feet and falls too...before losing consciousness, the seal of righteousness disappears. Mother fang before to do the coup de grace, the medallion reacts with an orange light, the spider is horrified to see such brilliance and walks away.

"What is that?". Alexandros wonder to see that Gabriel gets an orange glow in the shape of his body.

Gabriel in subconscious runs desperately making a frontal attack with his broadsword with a little orange shape and with a little more speed manages to cut with full strength to the head of the spider succession to cut several eyes, leaving her somewhat blind. Suddenly, Gabriel reacts.

"Uh, what happened?". Gabriel asked surprised, "Wait...how did I get this glow?".

"Stupid!, react!". Alexandros shouts with great force.

Awkwardly doubt, Gabriel suffered a spider bite that hopefully could see it, achieving put on a lethal effect with her poison and the strange aura disappears...it's all out of action, the spider begins to decide who start to transform it into a bag web, but is interrupted by several arrows wrapped in a kind of arcane spell that nails her body in on a second explodes some small sparks and the spider suffers with agony, and finally is completely down.

"But what was that?...". Alexandros asked as he becomes unconscious. Gabriel saw this, barely manages to stand up and with his broadsword pierces to the head, ending her suffering. He still has something mana to heal the poison of his friends, his vision starts to blurred, he spells purify on Davis, Nailock and Alexandros. Feeling his mana is empty, it falls back to the ground and begins to feel the poison, turns his head to a secret entrance to this sector, looks the responsible of those arrows, but he can't distinguish well from his shadow and darkness of the mine. Gabriel about to collapse, the last thing he could saw was a pair of thin, black hooves.

* * *

Among the struggle to regain consciousness, he feels dragged with his arms supported by two shoulders, a completely healthy Davis and Nailock supporters him as they came back outside...in the sky contemplates the sunset.

"Gabriel?, you're okay?". Nailock asked to see his friend finally react, "we killed the damn spider...thanks for saving us from the poison, although that you would save some mana to yourself, so you'll heal yourself".

"Hey guys, _cough_ , i see the purify resulted effective". Gabriel said with difficulty after noticing that he isn't longer poisoned. "Wait...how I'm not poisoned?".

"I don't know, all I remember is that a stranger approached". Davis responded with vague memories, "I thought saw a shadow touch your forehead with his hands and appeared the same sign as had the strange eredar woman".

"Huh?, the same sign?". Gabriel asked to open their impression eyes.

"Despite the danger, it was fun". Alexandros commented while approach to them, manages to remember the strange orange aura, "Wow!, it's true!...that orange thing was great!, tell me how to do it!, ¿¡yes!?".

"An orange glow?". Gabriel asked as if he had a short amnesia, "I'm sorry...don't know why i don't remember what happened before I fainted".

The mage gives to them healing potions, which they managed to heal their wounds quickly and regained their mood. Davis recalled that before leaving Mother Fang, picked up a leg...this is the proof that the spider is dead.

"Whoever it's that has helped us out of the mine, I suppose there to thank when we meet him or her again". Gabriel said solemnly.

"Well, now if we can introduce, warlock Davis Brandbain". Davis said with reverence, "and the warrior clown is Nailock Angband".

"Hey!". Nailock shouted angrily, "I'm not a clown!".

"And the paladin Gabriel". Davis continued, "you don't need to present...we know your name".

"Ha ha ha, how a clown could have a good memory?". Alexandros asked mockingly.

"Hey!...don't ignore me, I'm here!". Nailock scream loudly.

Everyone laughed while all they talked had lived in the four years after that incident with the imps.

"Thanks for the help Alexandros". Gabriel said.

"No problem". Alexandros responded, "Well, it's time to go".

"Wait, apparently you're already finished your training...right?". Gabriel asked and sees that Alexandros makes a statement, "you could join us in our party, what you say guys?".

"If you always and when you don't say bad jokes". Nailock said.

"Bad jokes?". Davis asked mockingly, "I think you're out equal with him".

"Yeah, yeah sure". Nailock answered bitterly.

"Really?...Well, even more we're is better, right?". Alexandros responded with pleasure.

"Hold on a second". Gabriel stops recalling to the cub, "where is the lion cub?".

"I suppose he escaped after the fight". Davis answered.

"All right then, let's back to the town". Gabriel ended the conversation.

And so, the group returns to Goldshire with the quest accomplished. But several shades are hovering in the woods...among some of them, the lion cub observed how the party had gone from the place. It felt a noise between the brush and with fear run away, it was some women wrapped in a dark brown robe, all it could see at the night was a smile of joy from his mouth and the black hooves. Not far from there...

"Didn't you said the Mother fang would kill them?!". The blood elf screamed with much anguish to see that the plan didn't work according to the report of a defias was near to the mine.

"It seems that we've underestimated them". Nodarel reflect their ice claws touching in his bent jaw, "we should alert to the kingpin".

"I don't think it's a good idea". The blood elf protest, "We’ve to think of something else".

"And what would it be?". Nodarel asked impatiently.

"First, we must go to Westbrook Garrison".

"...Very well". Nodarel said to be curious, "I'm all ears".

And the defias disappear in the woods...

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw) 0:00-0:31 0:44-1:40

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

"Good -continuous Dughan- you have done a great service to Goldshire. Your next destination is to go to the headquarters of the Western frontier. We have received reports of robberies and attacks from gnolls (humanoid dogs). the soldiers are asking for more in Stormwind...but the city has no one available, we do not no one else around here! "

"the soldiers have died -Gabriel says- in the investigations of mine, sir?"

"Not really, paladin -responds Dughan- now if you can help, it would be fine. Go to speak with Deputy Rainer at the Westbrook barracks and see what they need to do"

The group enters the great city of the alliance, walking on the bridge of smooth stones of the valley of heroes..is adorned with statues of great heroes like archmage Khadgar, the high elf ranger Alleria, the warrior Danath, the wildhammer dwarf Kurdran and the paladin Turalyon. In the background is the commander of the High Command of the defense in Stormwind: General Marcus Jonathan. They go to the right and note that the Field Marshal Afrasiabi is in the corner. Both the senior soldiers staring She serve her water and is approached by a man who is already a little drunk

"Hey loveshis! -Shouts the human-.. hic!,let gosh? Dancing?

"No thanks -replied the woman- I'm Out"

About to leave, is approached by a group of thugs: a dwarf, a nightelf and a gnome.

"Hey, you! -Warns the dwarf- he told you to dance with him!"

"Thank you, not really -answered the woman- I retire"

"You will do evil -gnome tells- baby"

The woman leaves the seat, but it prevents nightelf step is to go elsewhere and the dwarf appears preparing their fists

"Seriously guys -says the woman- will not"

There are lots of noise from the people, but the four was not difficult to hear the discussion

"Oh-oh -says Nailock- problems"

"What does he think that guy?" -Gabriel said-

"he will see" says Alexandros-

 

On the next chapter...Chapter VIII: Lawsuit in the Pig and Whistle tavern!

_And...did you felt your inner light growing inside your soul?_


	9. Lawsuit in "the Pig and Whistle" Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeated Motherfang, the main source from the disappearances of the miners in Jasperlode mine...our friends barely made it, thanks by a strange lady.
> 
> Now they will rest on the majestic city of Stormwind, the capital of the alliance. Good comments said "the Pig and Whistle" Tavern is the best tavern in all old town sector, maybe really good to be true?

Previously...on The Chronicles of Azeroth...

Suddenly part of the raft begins to freeze inside and slowly breaks until the ice reaches the hands of Nailock.

"Outside it's very cold...wait, I freeze!". Nailock screams trying to move away his hand from the raft.  
"Huh?!". Gabriel and Davis are surprised as their hands are frozen by the ice too.  
"Let's get off the raft!". Gabriel said, "before the water touch the ice!".

The semi-frozen and broken raft is launched, on impact with the water is broken into many pieces. They noted that reached the edge of one of the islands...the murlocs are in front of them watching on one side and pulling stone blades.

"RRRUUUNNN!". The three shouted at the same time.

"Don't be an fool!". Davis scream.  
"Apparently he don't learn". Karjub took his claws into his face.  
"Nailock!". Gabriel shouted, "he must have been charmed".

Both followed the warrior and steps on a trap, ropes as nets with cobwebs gathers them, it tied them, Karjub disappears and hanging.

"And that's perfect for the trap". A dark voice was heard from the entrance to the last section of the mine.

The bloodelf and Nodarel with several defias appears facing them, the undead mage snaps his ice claws and the chest is disappear.

"What?!". Gabriel said astonished, "what are you?".  
"An illusion". Davis exclaimed, "but how?".  
"But...how did we end up hanging in this way?". Nailock said at last awakening.  
"They fell into one of the illusions of the undead mage Nodarel". Nodarel was presented with a bow, the bloodelf laughs.

Gabriel saw this, barely manages to stand up and with his broadsword pierces to the head, ending her suffering. He still has something mana to heal the poison of his friends, his vision starts to blurred, he spells purify on Davis, Nailock and Alexandros. Feeling his mana is empty, it falls back to the ground and begins to feel the poison, turns his head to a secret entrance to this sector, looks the responsible of those arrows, but he can't distinguish well from his shadow and darkness of the mine. Gabriel about to collapse, the last thing he could saw was a pair of thin, black hooves.

* * *

 

_Elwynn Forest  
Goldshire  
25 years after the First War (617 for the calendar of the King)_

They had returned to Goldshire and were greeted as heroes by defeating the giant spider Mother fang, now the people can return to the Jasperlode mine for gather copper. They stayed in the tavern "The Lion's Pride", as its owner Farley had promised a free night for the disorder of the mischievous high elf...now in the blacksmith, under the sound of a hammering metal environment gives their items for repair, while delivering the spider leg to Marshal Dughan.

"A yes...it that was Mother Fang after all". Dughan said examining the long red leg, "and any idea on how to this spider arrived on that mine?".  
"If i don't remember it wrong". A footman commented, "a farmer had a pet spider, he said it lost her".  
"It must be a joke". Alexandros said the new mage of the group with an indifferent look.  
"But how as he may come to mind on have a pet like a spider?". Nailock exclaimed surprised.  
"Maybe some people find it interesting". Davis said with some security.  
"Strangely enough". Gabriel said hesitantly, "neither he doesn't expect to grow on that size".  
"Good". Dughan continued in reading the report of the quest, "you've done a great service to Goldshire, i feared that the Kobolds had something to do with the disappearances", waving his spike mace near to some long grass, "curses!, the situation is worsening every minute! ".  
"Do you need us to take care of them, sir?". Gabriel asked solemnly.  
"No, thank you for your report lads". Dughan bowed his head, "but wished that the news had been good".

Within a few seconds of silence, the blacksmith Argus had finished repairing their equipment.

"Armours ready!". Argus screamed to entrust his hammer to the sellers of cloth and leather Kurran Steele and weapons Corina Steele.  
"Thanks!, going!". Davis responded by pulling a bag of copper and silver coins separating from the group.  
"And there goes our money". Nailock said to regret that they barely have money.  
"For now I doesn't have quest to offer you". Dughan said seeing the sad face of Nailock, "maybe you could give a little visit to Stormwind".  
"There...we will definitely go to Stormwind". Gabriel said as the group returns to gives back their items.  
"Good luck, light blesses you". Dughan makes a salute to them.  
"Yes sir!". Gabriel, Davis and Nailock responded with the salute, but Alexandros did nothing.  
"Well of course!". Alexandros responded to seeing the three, "Dughan".

The three looked at him strangely, as expected, Alexandros wasn't from this region.

"Hmm, Alex?". Gabriel asked, "Why didn't do the salute like us?".  
"Let's say...I'm not from this region, heh heh heh". Alexandros responded by scratching his head, thinking in a second, "huh?...What do you mean?".  
"Well, you must show respect to your superiors". Davis and responded with a start anger.

Alexandros looks to Dughan and at the three who expected also he made the greeting and luckily, Dughan ignore what he said before.

"Sure, old Dughan!". Alexandros shout to make the unrequited greeting.

Dughan is destroyed...the three are ashamed, soldiers and merchants nearby laughed at the situation. Gabriel does a facepalm.

"I don't remember Mcbride said something about a mage in his letter". Dughan said as a drop of sweat on his forehead, "Let’s say...nothing happened".  
"Thank you sir!". The group responded.

After that comical situation, the four gathered in the square of Goldshire to make the next move.

"But before we go". Gabriel told to the group, "we need training". Check their pockets and bags, "although, there isn't way to pay them".  
"And if we sell what we've?". Nailock asked to see the necklace.  
"Hey!, this necklace is a family memory!". Gabriel screamed to see the intention of selling it, "that's all I've left from my biological parents".  
"you've forgot it Nailock?". Davis asked, "The best solution is to get a profession".  
"By having the copper coins we've, it's annoying". Alexandros said to have the budget, "but generates money".

Nailock lose their tempers and frees his arms as if they don’t have muscles.

"Hopefully we'll be allow paying later by defeating Mother fang". Gabriel said, "We'll meet after lunch on the way north to Stormwind".

The four nodded and each other routed to their respective class trainers of the town.

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                                

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Goldshire Saga

####  Chapter VIII: Lawsuit in the tavern Pig and Whistle

After lunched with their remaining money, the four walks to the north of Goldshire, and after a while they make it to the grand entrance of Stormwind. Isn’t very well defended, just a couple of ballista, a few spikes woods, although the Great Wall contradicts the opinion. It's guarded by two footmen before a large wooden gate and four other footmen above the door.

"Welcome to Stormwind, adventurers". A soldier greets, "where you're come from?".  
"From Northshire". Gabriel said, "just out from Goldshire".  
"You aren't the party who defeated a defias leader, Garrick, the villain of Northshire?". The other soldier asked. "and the spider Mother Fang?!".  
"Sure it's". Davis replied.  
"Huh, the rumours fly very fast enough". Nailock commented with a proud smile.  
"But it was I, who roast that great spider". Alexandros joked.  
"Well, we haven't seen someone fight a rogue leader and a large spider on these days, impressive". The soldier congratulates while turning and makes a wave hand, "let them enter".

The soldiers began to turn wood nuts, where slowly the covering large city gates are opened, the group raise their hands to see that the sunbeam the shooting until they could cover all the way. They manage to spot and contemplate the beauty of the stone bridge in the area of the valley of heroes. Alexandros is shocked to see the statues of heroes who left a legacy in the alliance, Nailock looks carefully at the statue of a soldier aiming his sword tilted to the sky, Davis peered in the Archmage in stone form and Gabriel focused on the statue who wears a book and a broken sword.

"Whoa". Alexandros said with his mouth open.  
"Beautiful, isn't?". Gabriel said to the mage, "Let’s continue".

Does the first steps on the white polished blocks made them entering in to the great city of the alliance, while walking on the bridge, the great gate closes. The bridge is adorned with five statues from the great heroes of the first and second war as the Archmage Khadgar of Dalaran, the Ranger from the High elf race at the old Silvermoon Alleria Windrunner, the warrior of the ancient kingdom of Stromgarde Danath Trollbane, the Thane of the kingdom dwarf of Ironforge Kurdran Wildhammer, and in the background, the General paladin Turalyon. Next to the last statue, someone are riding on a white horse, it's the high commander of the defence in Stormwind: General Marcus Jonathan. About to come before them, they were about to meet the Field Marshal Afrasiabi, equipped with armour grey and long spines plates grey spines. Both veterans soldiers stare.

" _you did noticed it Davis_?". Gabriel murmured to the warlock, " _yes, these were heroes_ ".  
" _Yes indeed_ ". Davis replied, " _it's better go our way, with subtly_ ".

They continue walking normally turn to the right input, but Alexandros looks at the two high Marshals and...

"Hey, you two!". Alexandros exclaimed, "Why you've that face like being swallowed by an egg of a black dragon?".

All were amazed, Nailock failed to control his laughter and joined.

"It’s true". Nailock commented, "you look terrible!".

Their gazes have become a bother...

" _Shut up and walk!_ ". Gabriel murmured almost a scream talking.  
"These two...". Davis said while does a facepalm.  
"Ha ha!, rookies". Afrasiabi laughed at them.  
"Quiet Afrasiabi". Marcus said after a neigh of his horse. "Hello adventurers, I'm the General Marcus Jonathan, defender of Stormwind and welcome to Stormwind". Looks at the jokers, "keep in their affairs...we'll see someday, maybe someday when you enters in our ranks".  
"Yes sir!". All three responded.  
"As you say". Alexandros responded when they veer towards the main entrance.  
"Black dragon egg, eh?". Afrasiabi asked after a laugh.  
"I've heard worse". Marcus responded, "and indeed, they will be our soldiers...".

They give another turn right and reach to the trade district, a place full of commerce where they sell products, metalwork, auctions, banks and a small tavern. Many people of all races of the alliance travel the place walking, running, mounted by various mounts such as horses, tigers and goats. All buildings are identical, blue roofs and white walls as the floor.

"Wow, that's big!". Alexandros said to see the races.  
"And many people". Nailock commented, "It would be easy to get lost around here".  
"Well, I'll find a blacksmith". Gabriel said, "and you Davis?".  
"Hmm, I'll see if there is a profession that involves books and enchants". Davis replied.  
"I, I...Tailoring". Alexandros said after leaving his sight to a goat.  
"It would be nice to review the first aid". Nailock said.  
"Good". Gabriel said in concluding, "We will gather in the area of the old town...not try to arrive into the night".  
"And, where's that?". Alexandros wonder.  
"From here you walk to the right." Davis responded by indicating the roads with his arm, "turning south of the gryphons and turns right again into the canals...cross the bridge and you will arrive to the old sector".

* * *

It's been passed several hours and is starting to get dark...all able to meet in the tavern "Pig and Whistle", where the modest people often lives in these parts...and the tavern is the best of all Stormwind. Because it's full of people, there isn't doubt that all races don't bother to share with each other. Enjoying the ambience, Nailock ran fast and could make take a table for four, the three comes to the bar, where they ask to the innkeeper for refreshments, he serves them and gives a few beers, one the drinks are received, they sits directly at the table.

"And well". Gabriel asked, "you did managed to learn your profession?, I'm a blacksmith and minner".  
"Yes". Davis said, "alchemist and a recent profession, inscription".  
"Costed to find". Nailock said, "but I'm already a first aid".  
"It wasn't exactly as i thought". Alexandros said with downcast, "I think like the owners exaggerated".  
"What happened to you?". Gabriel asked.  
"Well...". Alexandros said after a deep sigh.

_Flashback_

_Elwynn Forest  
Mage Quarter - Stormwind  
...some couple of hours ago_

Inside a cloth store called Duncan's textiles, in the mage quarter...where the mages, warlocks and druids lives, learn spells and some things happens from nowhere known. In addition to the entire quarter has a floor of grass except inside the buildings.

"You must weave this calmly". The tailoring trainer, Georgio Bolero screamed to see how an impatient mage tries to weave a simple linen cloth.  
"But...wouldn't it be better to weld, isn't?". Alexandros asked naively, "I know, fire!, could do it with fire!".

Everyone in the place as much as merchants and customers were startled to hear that the owner of the premises, the light armour merchant Duncan Cullen almost interrupted his business to see that this issue is becoming.

"No no no!". Georgio shouted waving his hands in denial, "...these cloths will burn!, in this profession you shouldn't act like a mage!".  
"OK OK". Alexandros said to try to relax, "with patience". Breaks through a hole and note there is a missing the last and the cloth is finished, "tranquillity...".  
"Alexandra, sister". Georgio call to the tailoring supplier to withdraw the linen already clothed for negotiation.

Alexandros began to shake his hands, the Apprentice Tailor, Lawrence Schneider notice it, about to warn everyone that something was wrong and about to cross the last hole with the needle.

" _I CAN DO IT_ ".

With Involuntary emotion, accidentally releases its flaming fingers and burns the tissue. Cloth ashes fall to the table, the two humans sees such an incident were shocked that the minimum charred cloth begins to quickly burn the store. All the people on the store run for their lives, seeing this, Alexandros tries to control the situation, but turned out to be worse. The fire had already consumed the table and all ran in panic out of the store, where in a few seconds turned out to be a charred building. At least no one died in the incident... Alexandros turns itself, and see the employees and a couple of footmen of the city next to them.

"Uhh". Alexandros with an apologetic look at them, trying to say something...but didn't leave him, "...sorry?".

People gave him a bad sight and persecute the poor mage, where with difficulty, managed to escape.

_End flashback_

" _Sigh_...that it explains the pamphlets...". Davis notes that a pamphlet on his foot, where he collect and sees a news describing Alexandros according to witnesses and a reward equal to the cost of the store...100 gold, "...hum, danger!, a crazy and pyromaniac mage on the loose".

Suddenly the pamphlet burn instantly, Alexandros angrily performed a small controlled fire blast.

" _Cough_ , then I believe that with this, we can stay alive for a short time". Gabriel said, "After a break, we’ll go to Goldshire in the morning". Raises his beer mug and his friends did the same, "for Azeroth!".  
" _For Azeroth_!". His friends replied to hit their pots and drink them.

* * *

As early for dinner, at the entrance, a mysterious woman with beige leather clothes, a white cape of low quality and coverage his head under a tunic dark brown, blue part of its long, loose and straight hair it appears from her neck as long to the height of her heart. It's equipped with a custom-made boots between, her legs have several objects in their seat pockets, and the men are impressed to see her. She sits at the bar and the bartender Reese Langston, before asking her order, she points to a barrel.

"Coming through a jug of water!". Reese screamed to deliver the jug to the lady.

As everyone in the place, including...the group also noted the presence of this mysterious woman.

"You did see that?". Nailock wondered.  
"I think...I could see her face". Alexandros said.  
"Don't you see something suspicious...?". Gabriel asked with doubt while see the woman hiding something behind her back.  
"Ha ha!". Nailock laughed heartily, "I didn't believe that the paladin were able to see that "area".  
"No no no!". Gabriel refused quickly flushed, "isn't that...look".

All stare...and indeed, something is hidden under her back, as if she hides some sheets of cloths.

"You're right...very strange for my pleasure". Davis confirmed.

The strange woman finishes her water jug and is approached by a man who is already drunk.

"Hey lovelyish". The drunk named Bartleby yelled at her, she was troubled at his breath is smelling with alcohol, "... _hic_!, let'sish dance?".

The woman shakes her head in denial rejecting the offer, and about to leave the tavern, is approached by a group of thugs: a woman with long black hair and black leather armour, and a man with short hair brown leather and barbed pads.

"Hey you!". The bandit known as Thuros Lightfingers shouted angrily, "He told you to dance with him!".

The woman looks scared and removed from the wood chair leaving it shaken.

"You will go bad baby", the bandit called Morgraine, draws her hidden daggers.

The woman tries to escape, but on the run into the exit, a goblin appears, trying to go away and meets a dwarf...is surrounded. The woman tries to say something, but for the present is a language that has never heard in their life. The entire group noticed the situation, the waitress Elly Langston comes closer to them.

"Oh oh...problems". Nailock said.  
"What that guys are thinking?". Alexandros almost wonder to scream.  
"We shouldn't interfere". Davis said coldly to finish drinking his vase.  
"How can you say that?". Gabriel asked like an absurdity, "she must be defended". Observe for a few seconds to Elly, "Excuse me, but...these bandits are known for any of this tavern and nobody is doing anything about it?".  
"Well, they're known and dangerous in the old town". Elly nodded her head while remove the jars, "are members of the defias brotherhood, the man is called Thuros Lightfinger and the woman Morgraine, the hidden...please, for your sake, don't intrude".

Each time the villains are closer to the woman and despite the warning of the tavern, Gabriel gets up quickly drawing his broadsword.

"Very good!". Nailock screamed to stretch their arms and taking his big axe, "time to be a hero!".  
"Sigh...here we go". Davis also rose but reluctantly.

Alexandros just got up from his seat casts small fireballs from his index finger towards the dwarf, its burning part of his beard, with desperation requests the goblin to launch something fluid and he throws a glass of water to extinguish the fire.

"Who was the magic nosy?!". The dwarf shouted loudly under the silence of the tavern, all are pending litigation.  
"Me!". Alexandros responded with defiance, "why you're annoying her?!".  
"Why not just dip your nose where it doesn't concern you, mage!". Morgraine exclaimed.

The three about to come before the defias, the three looked him confused for a few seconds.

" _You...you're alex_?". Nailock asked naively.  
"It's appear he've a split personality". Davis analyse it, "mixed with someone like you and my seriously part".  
"Oh...all right...wait". Nailock said showing a face of evil eyes and a wide mouth with sharps teeth’s. "You're saying I'm stupid?!".

And three came against the defias.

"Why don't fight with someone who can defend herself?". Gabriel asked solemnly and pointed his broadsword to Thuros broadsword, "defias?".

The mystery woman is shocked to see the courage of all of them, taking advantage of the distraction, she begins to escape.

"Wait a minute". Thuros said with attention to the Paladin, " _blond hair, blue shirt and gray/whie mail armor_...isn't him, Morgaine?".  
"Yes, it's who our boss asked us to kill". Mograine responded warmly making a signal to all its members for wear their red cloths.

The woman on the verge of leaving the place is cornered by a pair of defias.

"You're going somewhere, darling?". The defias asked with flirting.

* * *

Suddenly, above the woman it appears something like a monkey fist and disappears into the air, they try to beat her, but fail. The bandit kicks her in the leg and the woman staggers, behind her, Bartleby with a wooden stick with nail are about to nail her, but is interrupted by a hammer of justice...it turned out to be somewhat weak and fell knocked out to the ground.

"You will don't dare to touch her!". Gabriel challenged them.  
"Damn, a paladin!". A defias screamed.

The woman looks and feels something strange...as if she would have known him before, suddenly a Shadow bolt flies and impacts to the other defias.

"Curses!". The goblin screamed, "a warlock!".

"Don't waste our time". Davis screamed while spell an Immolate.

The Leg of the mysterious woman is quickly healed by a linen bandage...Nailock, for a few seconds was used without hurting Bartley a charge and healed her wound.

"Isn't it unfair a one against six brawl?". Nailock said at the end of bandage.  
"Enough, kill them!". Thüros screamed bored of being humiliated.  
" _FOOD WAR_ ". A drunken gnome screamd with her high-pitched voice.

After the first fillet steak was launched, the lawsuit begins...a bottle of wine flies to Alexandros, he dodges and reaches to a muscular Night elf. The noise took over the place, from the fight, the woman falls, Gabriel is the only one who noticed her and goes to aid, two defias were about to hit her, but one receive a judgment and the other is struck with the effect of the Seal of Righteousness. Between the two stares for a moment, like trying to makes them familiar with each other, Gabriel tries to remember where those celestial eyes have seen as heaven, her blue hair like his blue t-shirt. The Paladin offers his hand.

"You're okay...you aren't hurt?". Gabriel asked a little nervous.

The woman shakes her head and when their hands are touched...between the two, a kind of very quick visions over whole them, which just they make it to see a kind of being wrapped in a black shade with a background light was distinguished.

"Yeah...I'm fine". The woman also said nervously, "...thanks for the help". Suddenly, she thought a few seconds, " _Wait ...how is it possible that in an instant, i learned their speech_?!"  
" _What was that_?". Gabriel thought after raised her, " _I must admit, it has a sweet angelic voice_ ".

At moment, Nailock is held by several gnomes, they run to the window and with incredible force, they success to expel him out of the tavern, breaking the window on the process and heavily falls into the stone path. Two women are witnesses of that fall, they're shocked to see him standing as if nothing had happened. The warrior shakes his clothes, and look to them.

"Ladies". Nailock said politely and with a bow.

The two continue their way, issuing a flirtatious laugh, Nailock enters again into the tavern attracting the attention of some guards. To finish this quickly, causes a Thunder clap (the warriors can strikes the ground to causing slow to him victims) and the group is in control. The defias, trying to keep fighting with the effect, are quickly defeated by a cleaned out punch. There were only Thüros and Morgaine.

"Don't think you've won, scum!". Thanos screamed enraged.  
"You've won this time, but you'll see!". Morgaine exclaimed before launching a kind of sand bomb, the earth where at smoke success to hide them, the group covers their eyes and the defias are gone. Suddenly, pair of footmen enters to the site and are impressed by the level of disorder by everyone in the place.

"By the Light...What happened here?!". A soldier asked.

The mysterious woman expressed her gratitude with a nodded head and raises it slightly to the guards.

"These thugs tried to ruin my day". The woman said, drawing an amused smile, "and these brave gentlemen protected me from them".

The soldiers hesitated a moment watching the broken dishes and jugs, employees hidden behind the bar, and some adventurers and defias knocked out and finally...the mysterious woman, they looked her up and down...

" _Don't look at my boots...don't look at my boots_ ". The woman thought.  
"She may need first aid". Gabriel said to the guards as the group looked him puzzled, "we could lead her to the cathedral of light".  
"No, no thanks...heh heh". The woman answered with nervous to hear him and gestured with his hand, "I'm fine, really". The group looked at her with absurd doubt.  
"Well... _sigh_ , let's better take these defias to the Stockades". The other soldier said to finish the analysis situation, "with the power that gave me our Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, you're under arrest...light judgement you in the dungeons".

Among them and the group rise up the defias were are handcuff by the soldiers. About to go and have completed their work...

"Thanks for helping us lads, and ensure the order here". The soldier said and looked to Gabriel, "hmm...by chance, you're the paladin Gabriel?".  
"Yes sir". Gabriel answered honestly and making a nod with his head.  
"The Marshal Dughan needs you in Goldshire". The soldier said, looking out at a sky are already dark, "you must go there on the first hour of tomorrow".  
"He knows he can count on us". Nailock said while put away his great axe.

* * *

When the soldiers with handcuffed defias are gone...suddenly, he is grabbed by his shoulder...Davis confronts and whisper.

" _But what are you thinking_?". Davis asked in a bad way, " _you didn't see their hooves_?".  
"But what's wrong?". Gabriel wondered like an absurd, "she was in trouble!".

Davis thought for a moment to see that all presents were aware witnessing the discussion, the warlock loose Gabriel’s shoulder.

"Sorry to sound a little rough". Davis said the view directly to the woman and then Gabriel, "but we don't know who is she or where it comes from".

The mysterious woman looks down at the floor, as she already accustomed to hearing such mistrust, Nailock and Alexandros noted it.

"It doesn't matter who are or if someone are with the Horde or whatever". Gabriel responded with affirmation and honour, "We must help the innocents and ensure a better world avoiding unnecessary violence and differences".  
"And what do you know about the world out there?!". Davis exclaimed, "Remember that we're still traumatized by the invasion of Archimonde into our world!".  
"Calm down guys". Alexandros said to interrupt the discussion, "the lady is already going".  
"Please...don't argue for me". The woman thanked to the group drawing another cheerful smile, though within her is false. "I'm fine, thank you very much...everybody."

As she approached to them, unlike the four, the stature of the woman are nearly to their noses. The woman is approached to Gabriel's ear.

"Especially you, Gabriel." The woman said to kiss his cheek, the three noticed as the paladin begins to blush, Davis looks at them with anger," _thank you very much for allowing me to learn your language_ ". Whispers with a flirtatious tone, and finally looks at Alexandros and winks.

Evade some chairs, tables and occasional adventurer knocked on the floor, and disappears from their sight.

"You're...welcome?". Gabriel spoke softly while touching his cheek...it was the first time after his mother, a woman wouldn't have come so close to him.  
"Wow". Nailock was shocked to see such a scene, "Didn't you see her sexy look?, lucky bastard mage!".  
"Um...ah...what was that?". Alexandros wondered with great ingenuity.

Everyone was shocked to witness such frankness and thought..." _Is a naive_ "!.

"And shame to you Gabriel, ha ha ha". Nailock laughed in good sense, "your order said you shouldn't have feelings, do you?".  
"Ha...this...not necessarily". Gabriel said while are still thoughtful, "not enough to stop being a human".  
"Yeah, right". Davis changed his mood after a sigh, "the almost extinct order of Silver Hand created those rules, although some find it unnecessary". Thought a moment to remember something, "or that's what Arthas thought in his years".  
"We've had that discussion Davis". Gabriel responded with humour, "I'm not Arthas ha ha ha".  
"Nevertheless, who is Arthas?". Alexandros wonder.  
"A long story". Nailock replied, "I lost it when I fall asleep in history class heh heh". Scratching his head slightly.  
"When I please, I tell you". Davis told to the mage, seeing someone with curiosity.  
"Good". Gabriel said to take a sigh and watching the employees, "we leave, farewell and light bless you".

The employees thanked, make them a wave and the group is gone from the place, in route to the inn "The Gilded Rose" on the trade district. The one who don't spoke was Gabriel, still thoughtful.

"Gabriel, you're okay?". Davis asked already arrive to the inn.  
"Ah...yes, yes". Gabriel responded seeing Nailock and Alexandros also worried, "it's nothing...I thought about how many copper bars is need to forge a copper armour".  
"It appears that, the paladin has fallen, ha!". Nailock commented upon entering the inn.  
"Don't bother him, and go to sleep". Alexandros said also entering.  
"Good". Davis said while scratch his forehead, "apology in discuss that with you". Also comes to the inn.

 _blue hair, blue eyes...what beneath on her back was...couldn't it to be her?!_.

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw)  0:00-0:31 0:44-1:40

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

While still speaking, Nodarel and the highelf are hidden near a tree, behind the blacksmith  
"well -says the highelf while Nodarel frozen piece of meat- let`s start the show"  
The evil and mischievous thief launch the meat and falls next right at the feet of Nailock, making him slip. He see something missed  
"what the? -Ask Nailock- a piece of meat on the ground?"  
"Perhaps from a dog or some poor"-says Alexandros-  
From before, Karjub, the Davis imp had been invoked ...  
"Do you feel that master? " -says Karjub-  
"yes Karjub -says Davis- boys, something big is coming!"

All the soldiers of the town come to defend with the group, the people hides inside the buildings. Unaware of the plot yet, even Nailock is holding frozen meat, until it burned him with the same cold and then throw the middle of town...a gnoll twice bigger than the rest of the Gnolls jumps in Remy car and sees that his flesh is there

Among the lot of soldiers who were a little later, two are thrown through the air crashing into the walls of the blacksmith and at the entrance of the tavern. The four could not believe that there is something so hard and is making its presence...Hogger

"Damn! -Alexandros laments-  
"that animal -says Gabriel while it heals with holy light- was so strong"  
"My axe -says sadly Nailock- luckily i had my bandages firmly planted  
The bandages were untied quickly and blood comes out and complains. Gabriel cure the rest of the wounded with Holy Light.  
"that was his flesh -says Davis- argh! ... Animals do not think like that let his meat pulled these places  
"Had to be those two" -says Gabriel-  
"Who?" -Alexandros questions-  
"Defias -Gabriel says- is a long history"  
"Are not they, those two I mentioned in your report?" -Says Dughan-  
"Yes sir...unfortunately -Nailock responds- they still disturb us"

Don't miss the next chapter!...Chapter IX: The Scourge of Elwynn!

 _And...did you felt growing a light inside your soul_?


	10. The Scourge of Elwynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now rested and dealed with some defias, our friends returns to Goldshire just on the worst time!...Goldshire is under siege!  
> The high elf and Nodarel strikes again with the most hateful race in all the forest...gnolls!

Previously...in The Chronicles of Azeroth...

"Well...". Gabriel asked, "did you managed to learn your profession?, I'm a blacksmith and miner".

"Yes". Davis answered, "alchemist and a recent profession, inscription".

"Was hard to find". Nailock said, "but I'm already a first aid".

"It wasn't exactly as i thought." Alexandros said with downcast, "I think...like the owners exaggerated".

"What happened to you?". Gabriel asked.

"Well...". Alexandros said after a deep sigh.

"Hey lovelyish". The drunk named Bartleby yelled at her, she was troubled at his breath is smelling with alcohol, "...hic!, let'sish dance?".

The woman shakes her head in denial rejecting the offer, and about to leave the tavern, is approached by a group of thugs: a woman with long black hair and black leather armor, and a man with short hair brown leather and barbed pads.

"Hey you!". The bandit known as Thuros Lightfingers shouted angrily, "He told you to dance with him!".

The woman looks scared and removed from the wood chair leaving it shaken.

"You'll go bad baby", The bandit called Morgraine, draws her hiddens daggers.

"Are you okay...you aren't hurt?". Gabriel asked a little nervous.

The woman shakes her head and when their hands are touched...between the two, a kind of very quick visions overwhole them, which just they make it to see a kind of being wrapped in a black shade with a background light was distinguished.

"Gabriel, you're okay?". Davis asked already arrive to the inn.

"Ah...yes, yes". Gabriel responded seeing Nailock and Alexandros also worried, "it's nothing...I thought about how many copper bars is need to forge an copper armour".

"It appears that, the paladin has fallen, ha!". Nailock commented upon entering the inn.

"Don't bother him, and go to sleep". Alexandros said also entering.

"Good". Davis said while scratch his forehead, "apology in discuss that with you".

Also comes to the inn.

 _blue hair, blue eyes...what beneath on her back was...couldn't be she_?!.

* * *

_Elwynn Forest_

_Westbrook Garrison_

_25 years after the First War (617 for the calendar of the King)_

Later with the first rays of the sun, south of Westbrook garrison, the defias walks to a Gnoll camp (humanoid hyena), another race that supports the defias with Kobolds. Nodarel raises his frozen bone arm emitting a signal, along with them, the High elf stood still while the undead approaches to the camp.

"Well?". Nodarel asked with disgust as he stretched his hands, "what's your plan?".

"It may be our allies, but they wouldn't do anything without a reason". The high elf said, "if we provoke the wrath of the gnoll leader, he will destroy all Goldshire".

"I heard this chief had already caused several problems". Nodarel told himself, "it must work this time".

"In Jasperlode mines was a setback". The High elf responded upset, "It was pure luck".

"I don't think there's been lucky". Nodarel said with nastiness, while one of his claws frees a little cold, "someone help them...I sensed a filthy light".

"Light?". The Highelf asked with surprise, "maybe it was another paladin or a priest?".

"It's in this region". Nodarel shook his head.

"...Anyway, with this plan". The highelf said drawing a look of joy, "I don't think even the marshal Dughan can do something, ha ha".

Without major difficulties, they reached the last tent camp, since all gnolls are asleep. The fire is still lit and some meats are loose in metal buckets.

"All right". The highelf said, "... I'll have a steak, you check and commands the defias to guard the way".

"Understood." Nodarel said while boring, freeze some flowers.

The rogue use Stealth (becomes invisible) to hide in shadows, walks slowly and looks down carefully avoiding stepping on something, she sees that there is one meat between the muzzle of a giant gnoll.

"(That should be the leader)!". The highelf thought.

And using the skill pick pocket, tries to take the meat, but is firmly between his fangs. Try again, this time with more force until she successed to get much of the meat from his snout.

" _Sigh_...(that was close)". Nodarel thought as he pulls something out of his pocket.

The High elf quickly turns for return to Nodarel.

"Go Go!". Nodarel sighed heavily.

And inadvertently, Nodarel steps on a branch and all gnolls wake up with the noise.

"For all...". Nodarel said angrily, as he does a facepalm.

"From being a great mage...You gotta be so blind?!". The High elf screamed in disgust, while the gnolls wakes.

"Shut up and run!". Nodarel screamed, while shake his claws preparing a frostbolt and throw down something metal.

All gnolls emits a howl and the huge gnoll awakens with a roar, he sees the High elf has part of his meat from his snout. Finish eating the rest of it in one bite.

( _Gnoll_ )"Don't escape!". The Gnoll leader howled.

In a jump, the gnolls focus on her, but she uses Sprint to run quickly, throws the meat to Nodarel and keeps running. To the surprise of him, sees the whole group of gnolls on him.

"Damn Queldorei". Nodarel shouted angrily.

They were about to hit him, but Nodarel reluctantly does a Frost Nova (a wave of ice that freezes around) and the two success in escape from the venue. Gnolls releases from the ice, losing sight of the two. The leader notice something cold and hard floor and saw it was a shield of a Stormwind soldier.

( _Gnoll_ )"Damn humans!". The gnoll leader roar in rage, "fled to Goldshire, prepare your weapons to recover my meat".

All gnolls howls in a already dawned sky.

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                                

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Goldshire Saga

####  Chapter IX: The Scourge of Elwynn

And a few minutes to noon, Gabriel, Nailock and Davis arrive at Goldshire. They are well received by the people, all who passed behind them does a greeting.

"Are you sure Alex is coming?". Nailock asked to his friends.

"There seems he said that had to train a new skill". Gabriel said while checking that everything is in order.

"But that was a while ago". Davis said to remember what happened yesterday, "still badly needs control from his abilities, after burning a whole store...".

"Sure?". Nailock wondered, "I remember seeing him asleep, and while we were on the first floor".

"Leave him". Gabriel said, "we are a party, but doesn't mean that we should stop the dream of someone".

"Unless they are "those "dreams"". Davis said mockingly, pointing with his fingers a few quotes.

"Jo Jo". Gabriel laughed reluctantly, "that's funny".

From the north road to Stormwind, it heard a wheels from a wooden cart...in the back, Alexandros sleep in the straw, when the peasant whipes one last time his horse, the three were shocked.

"Who would say". Nailock said, "Like if i wouldn't have done it, ha ha ha".

"Why this doesn't surprise me". Davis said as nothing new.

The peasant jump of his cart and hit the back with great force.

"Well mage sleeper". The farmer yelled, "we arrive!".

Alexandros wake up and stretching his arms goes out of the cart. He turned to the farmer.

"Thanks man!". Alexandros said while yawming and gives a few coppers to the farmer.

"Good...entrance". Gabriel said with a mocking smile.

"Yep, the new skill left me very tired". Alexandros said as he shakes his clothes from the straw.

"Whatever you learned, I hope as we soon change our notion". Davis said.

While still speaking, the High elf and Nodarel are hidden near a tree, behind the blacksmith.

"All right". The High elf said as Nodarel freeze the piece of meat, "lets the show started".

The evil mage throws the meat where it falls right at the feet of Nailock, making him slip. The warrior with bad luck sees something strangely the thing at he step.

"A frozen piece of meat?". Nailock wondered.

"Maybe it's from a dog or some poor". Gabriel said as they headed towards the Marshal Dughan.

"Did you feel that master?". Karjub, the imp had been invoked.

"Yes Karjub". Davis responded with warning, "guys, something big is coming!".

Near the merchant Remy "twice", a group of gnolls approach at full speed. Turns around, and Remy runs with speed toward the square.

"Gnolls, gnolls!". Remy screamed, "Gnolls, Gnolls!".

A soldier sees such an onslaught and rings the bell of the town, Dughan peered the siege gnoll wave.

"Gnolls ?!". Dughan exclaimed while lifting his mace with spikes, "defend the town!".

* * *

All the soldiers of the town charges together with the adventurers, the people are hiding inside the buildings. Without even realizing what is happening, Nailock even got their hands the frozen meat, until he burns with the cold and then throw it to the middle of the town...a doubly big gnoll jumps from Remy's shop and sees that the meat is in his sight.

( _Gnoll_ )"There he is!", The leader howled, "destroy them!".

The group hampers the gnoll attack as much as they can, but these gnolls are decided to retrieve the meat. Gabriel and Nailock goes to the front while Davis and Alexandros are doubtful.

"Isn't this what they want?". Alexandros wondered pointing his staff toward the meat.

"That meat is ours!". The gnoll leader howled.

"You can talk?!". Nailock was impressed as the rest looked it silently in fear.

Among the lot of soldiers who were a little advanced, two of them are thrown into the air hitting at the walls of the blacksmith and at the entrance of the tavern. The four don't believe that there is something with such strength and the big gnoll make its presence into battle.

"You again...The Scourge of Elywnn". Dughan screamed after whipping his club to a gnoll to his nose, "Hogger".

Nailock screamed a Battle Shout, Davis activate his Demon Armor (a shield that increases his defenses), Gabriel active his seal, Alexandros buffs with a Arcane Intellect (gives more mana). The warrior begins with Charge, but Hogger felt nothing and hits heavy with his axe, Nailock tries to parry it with his axe, but is thrown back. Davis cast Corruption, Curse of Agony (curse that causes damage per second), and Karjub launches firebolt, the firebolts fails but the monster get both curses. Prepares a Immolate, but Hogger surprised him with a charge and interrupts his spell. Alexandros casts polymorph, but doesn't affect him at all...while the soldiers still contain the rest of the gnolls.

"(I should write it in the book)". Alexandros thought, "(polymorph doesn't work on large enemies)".

Launches a fireball, he does burn some of his armor. Hogger tries to attack with his axe, but dodge it and cast a fireblast in his head. The Gnoll is enraged, hits him with a headbutt, Alexandros is almost knocked down.

"Alex!". Gabriel screamed with concern.

The paladin escapes from a couple of gnolls and tries to follow him, throws a Judgement, the gnoll just felt it and goes after Gabriel. The paladin dodges, but Hogger despite his size, is fast. Parry the attack from Hogger's paw with his two-hand sword, Hogger throws a punch and Gabriel activate Divine protection (protective shield that reduces damage), hits him with a strong Vicious slice (a potent attack that has a chance to stun) achieving to break the shield and leaves him almost knocked to the ground.

"(If wasn't for this new skill)". Gabriel thought, "(i would be a bag of bones)".

Nailock, after using a linen bandage, try again with another charge and this time manages to cut part of his leg with Rend, but Hogger as usual, gives a strong headbutt that leaves him dizzy for a few seconds. Try to make a vicious slice, Nailock avoid it just in time and attacks with Heroic Strike, again make a cut, but still doesn't make Hogger fall. He responds with his axe and Nailock parry with his axe. It was a great impact that break his weapon.

"Damn!". Nailock said with lament, "I need a new one".

Hogger do a howl and more gnolls comes to battle, they are behind Nailock, push him and Hogger advantage to break his axe in the face of a defenseless Nailock. Suddenly flies a combination of firebolt and Shadow bolt that hits it in the whole head, both gnolls are subject into the Fear of Davis, Gabriel exploid them in distraction, Davis cast corruption, curse of agony and immolate that does influence all the damage to Hogger. Alexandros quickly cast fireblast at the gnolls, successing in overcome. Furious, Hogger is released with charge, but the charge gets right in Karjub that intercepts and disappears, Davis didn't see it coming and suffers a blow that leaves him on the wall of the blacksmith...now the soldiers begin to be defeated.

"Davis!". The three shouted.

Without Karjub, the warlock can barely get up and sees a gnoll escapes from Gabriel and tries to take the meat.

"The steak!". Davis screamed pointing to the meat.

The three manages to see and Nailock charges intercepting the Gnoll making a tackle, Gabriel launches a hammer of justice to another gnoll, takes the meat and throws it into a horse that was near the tavern. The animal feel it and rides the way to Westfall and all the gnolls goes after it. Passing this, Hogger is alone against the four and the soldiers of Goldshire.

"Well Hogger". Dughan said seeing that they have advantage, "you don't have nowhere to run!".

Hogger runs with a powerful charge making several soldiers being launched from the way and flee.

* * *

"Curses!". Gabriel scream in frustration nailing down his two-hand sword, "That animal". Heals the wounded with holy light, "it was really strong".

"My axe". Nailock laments, "luckily I had put my bandages very well".

The bandages were tied in the rapid and some streams of blood goes out and he complains. Gabriel finished in the healing the rest of the wounded.

"If that was his meat". Davis said in complain with soreness, "argh!...I don't think these animals are left it at these place".

"They should be those two". Gabriel said in a statement.

"Those two?". Alexandros wonder.

"Defias". Nailock responded by throwing down his broken axe, "it's a long story".

A few minutes later, the town returned to normal and Dughan comes close to them.

"Thank you for supporting us in this predicament". Dughan thanks, "but at the mention of those two, aren't these two who were in your report?".

"Yes sir". Gabriel said, "unfortunately, they still haunt us".

"We will need lots of support to kill the gnoll for return the peace to Goldshire". Dughan said, "has bothered us for a while".

"He has done us much harm". Nailock exclaimed with eyes of fire, "Revenge".

"Chill Nailock". Alexandros said hitting his shoulder, "or your anger will go to your head".

"We are ready to pursue this...Hogger". Davis said in a statement, "sir".

"I see". Dughan said happily to see that there are still adventurers of yesteryear, "you should go to the Westbrook Garrison, on the west of the town, and contact with the Deputy Rainer".

As understood such infamy Hogger's force, they decided to spend several hours in the tavern to plan a strategy...but not too far away...

"And they survived...these bastards!". Nodarel shouted furiously, "your idea wasn't lethal".

"But yes". The highelf said hesitantly, "but, they are likely severely damaged".

"Isn't enough". Nodarel said angrily, while some pastures are frozen, "we have to report with the Kingpin".

"It's really not good idea for back there with empty hands". The highelf said with disappointment.

"I doesn't said we should go back immediately". Nodarel said after recalling that in the same quarter, there is a kitchen sector, "returns with the others, I've an idea".

"Huh?". The highelf said by tilting his head slightly, "and this sudden change of mind?".

"I just remembered something, I'll be back". Nodarel responded by making a handshake to back.

With question the High elf returns with the rest of defias, and Nodarel approaches at Westbrook Garrison...few minutes later, Nodarel brings back with a couple of bags of meat to the group.

"So that was...good job". The High elf congratulate the undead, while the mage threw the bags in front of them.

"Let help our comrades". Nodarel demanded making a click with his dead fingers.

Each defias approached at the gnoll camp while carrying a piece of meat, while the humanoids hyenas licks and bandages their wounds. Hogger notices and stood in a second.

( _Gnoll_ )"Defias?". Hogger asked to cough up a broken tusk, and change his speech, "The Kingpin...What want this time?".

All the presents were surprised to see such a gnoll is able to speak on common language, the High elf notice this and glared at Nodarel with rage for the unnecessary trouble remembering the last night.

"I give energy, and a warning". Nodarel responded at threw a piece of meat directly to the Hogger's muzzle, which the great gnoll devoured it in one bite. "Logically Goldshire will send adventurers to answer your siege, including a paladin, a warlock, a warrior and a mage".

"Yes, I remember". Hogger said after swallowing a piece of meat, "These are some annoying flies". He sat heavily in a wooden trunk and emits a powerful ivy laugh, "now, begone!".

The defias catched the point and they abandon them with their fate.

* * *

After a long walk in the evening, the four arrived at the Westbrook Garrison. It has everything needed for combat: blacksmith, first aid, kitchen and a canteen. They see the sign "Wanted: Hogger" is being thrust to the ground by the Deputy Rainer...a few swords, shields, bows and arrows are scattered around the place.

"Apparently they tried to get here". Alexandros commented upon seeing the disorder.

"They should be more than the morning". Gabriel said to fear the danger of gnolls.

"Welcome adventurers". Rainer greeting with his arm up, "Marshall Dughan sent you, eh?".

"Yes". Davis responded, "We have come for Hogger".

"And end their laughs problems!". Nailock exclaimed.

Gabriel and Davis are confused...Alexandros laughs a little...and Rainer ignore that.

"Oh come on!, hyenas laugh". Nailock said noting that the three look him ugly, "All right, all right...I'll be quiet".

"Well you're not from the army". Rainer said, "but if Dughan sent you then that's good enough for me!".

"How is the situation?". Gabriel asked.

"Our situation is, to say the least, a stressed one." Rainer said, " I hope you can give us a hand".

"I wonder, since these humanoids hyenas arrived?". Alexadros wonder.

"Gnolls, brutish creatures with no decent business in these lands." Rainer said, "have been seen along the borders of Elwynn forest. According to my scouts, have been seen along the borders of Elwynn Forest. A large pack of them, many more than we can handle alone, have infested the woods south of the guard tower yonder. Another group has infested the areas near Stone Cairn Lake to the east".

"We could take a long time to get there". Gabriel said, "will have to stop those are only in this sector".

"Especially if the leader is here". Davis said crossing his arms.

"As some soldiers from Goldshire told us". Alexandros commented, "they has resisted many arrests".

"Well". Nailock said anxiously, "let's go!".

"I wish you luck". Rainer said at waves a goodbye to them as the four veer to the south.

Several minutes passed...and the group sighted the Gnoll camps. Several of them are static, others scrambling for a meal, others...watching the fire.

"Remember guys". Gabiel said, "These are too many gnolls, so we will attack one by one".

"We would have a chance with my Thunderclap". Nailock suggested.

"That hit on the ground?". Alexandros asked, "It could be...".

"No Nailock". Davis said with disgust, "it's better to focus one by one".

Not far from there, they see a two Kaldorei: a warrior with semi-long white hair, light pink skin, she use a full dark coffee mail armor and is arm with a metal spear. And a priest with long green hair, dressed in a robe of green cloth with gold edges and armed with a gnarled staff and a beige book. They are fighting with some gnolls at their left didn't notice that there are two gnolls approaching.

"And those dark elves?". Alexandros wondered.

"Night elfs". Gabriel replied, drawing his two-hand sword.

"Watch out!". Nailock screamed as he ran in defence with a charge.

The other three follow him, the warrior came first, managing to block the attack that the warrior was fighting Gnoll.

"Hey!". The warrior yell, "Wait, you're...?".

The other Gnoll go after the priest, but flees under the influence with the fear of Davis, Gabriel heals her wounds with Holy light.

"Huh?". The priest asked looking at Davis, "thank you very much for your help".

"No problem". Davis responded with an indifferent look.

The priest look back to the warlock, and fixed with fear a strange purple aura that she is the only could see it.

"(Wait...this demonic energy)". The priest doubt, "Who is it?".

"You're welcome ladies!". Nailock screamed to approach them with a flirt look.

The warrior is furiously upset and hit hard into the Nailock's stomach, everyone was impressed with that reaction.

"I couldn't remember who you are". The warrior said as Nailock stabilized with difficulty, "You're that noob who left me this wound in the examn".

The warrior pointed on her right shoulder, showing a ugly scar.

"Excus... _Cough_ me...?". Nailock said weakly.

"[Kanyln](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Warrior-Kanyln-Shar-adorem-Season-I-577776458) in your language". Kanyln responded angrily, "who used a spear and hitted you with a mace?".

"Aaaah!, now i remember it!". Nailock replied at looking the scar.

"She was your last victim of your "talent"?. Davis asked with irony.

"I was in first aid for a long time". Kanyln said hiding the scar with her shoulderpad.

"Excuse my friend". The priest said with a bow, "My name Thori'dal Mush'al. In your speech, [Emerald](http://blueredor.deviantart.com/art/Priest-Emerald-Mush-al-Lv-10-20-Season-I-577379660) Mush'al".

"Right, sorry". Kanyln said keeping the spear on her back, "Do'rah Shar'adore, Kanyln Shar'adore...".

"Emerald". Alexandros said with surprise to see night elves. "Nice name".

"Thank you". Emerald replied with a smile.

"(Finally someone with courtesy)". Davis thought while does a bow, "Davis Branbain".

"My name is Gabriel." Gabriel said to tell each one of them, "the warrior is Nailock Ashband and the mage is Alexandros".

All salute with a handshake.

"Do you need help with the gnolls?". Gabriel asked.

"Yes, of course". Emerald replied, "but we're looking my sister, Dorini".

"And where have she been for the last time?". Alexandros wondered.

"In the West". Kanyln said pointing her spear across the river, "I think is called Westfall".

"As soon as we finish with the leader of the gnolls". Nailock said acutely, "we can help you".

" _Sigh_ , it sounds good". Kanyln said while save her spear again, "I was getting bored with these gnolls".

* * *

Close to a nearby hill, a group of gnolls and defias run quickly to the Westbrook Garrison.

"But what...". Alexandros said seeing the gnolls are working for defias.

"Defias with gnolls!?". Nailock screamed, "impossible".

"They go to the garrison". Davis said.

"The meat wasn't a coincidence". Gabriel said with a look of revelation, "it was a trap!".

"We have to split out". Kanylyn said decisively.

"Good, Nailock and Kanyln support the garrison". Gabriel ordered with his arm indicate to the north, "while the rest let's go after Hogger".

"Understood". Nailock responded running quickly.

"Really?...you'll leave me with him?". Kanylyn protested while analyzed the situation and trots with Nailock, "By Elune...".

The group is split out for quickly accomplish the quest, Kanyln and Nailock make their way just in time, when the garrison is being besieged.

"Are you still mad at me?". Nailock asked with a look of pity while he prepare his axe.

"Yes". Kanyln responded in preparing her spear.

Among the mixed group, Thuros Lightfingers and a small gnoll called Gruff noticed the pair of warriors.

"They sent more trash!". Thuros screamed and many of them turn their eyes toward them, "Kill them!".

"( _Gnoll_ ) Devour". Gruff howled.

A small group split from the main and run to the pair of adventurers.

"And what if we survive?". Nailock wondered after cutting a gnoll claw.

"It depends on your numbers". Kanyln responded by hitting her mace to a defias.

"A competition?, this is becoming interesting". Nailock said with a smile while impact a heroic strike on a shield of a gnoll.

Meanwhile, the Gabriel's group progresses beating gnolls along the way...until they reach a small hill, home of the great Hogger along gnoll guards...remains of large animal ribs, Stormwind soldiers and adventurers are on the floor.

"Good". Hogger howled, "more bones to gnaw".

"Stop this, Hogger". Gabriel shouted grabbing his two-hand sword with one hand behind his neck, "Return to Westfall, you've caused a lot of damage".

"I think he doesn't obey it". Davis pointed him with Karjub casting a combination of Shadow and Fire bolt.

"We wouldn't hurt you". Emerald begged with her open book.

"I understand you don't want to hurt him Emerald". Alexandros said while preparing a fireblast, "but there isn't choice".

The priest performs Fortitude (gives more life), Davis prepares his armor and kills a gnoll with the combination of Shadow Fire Bolt. Alexandros burns one with a fireblast and knocking one another with arcanes missles. Gabriel, with his activated seal, cut the mace from another, through the stomach and ends their suffering with a judgment. The last gnoll suffers in the effects of the Emerald's Pain (shadow damage per second), it get angry and goes after her, she defends with Fade (she turns invisible to the enemy) and ends with a powerful Smite (spark of light).

"Huh!...My turn". Hogger mumbled making a jump.

Runs to the group, Emerald cast to all Shield (a protective force field), but the strength of Hogger is so much higher, and shields resisted one hit. Davis does the combination of corruption and curse of agony, but Hogger doesn't do any scratch and responds with a headbutt that leaves him dazed for a few seconds and is struck by the axe, causing Karjub disappears. Receives a Gabriel's judgment and is wounded, reacts with a pierce armor (a blow that reduces half of the defense), the paladin attempts to parry, but he destroy part of his armor. Davis returns to action with Immolate and Curse of weakness, Alexandros launches fireblast and fireball. Emerald launches pain and smite. And Gabriel attacks him with his sword and manages to cut some of their arms. Hogger, seeing his imminent defeat causes a strong stomp.

"I think we did make him angry". Alexandros said.

"It almost fall". Davis said.

"Go Go!". Gabriel screamed.

"Hopefully there wouldn't appear more gnolls". Emerald said fearfully.

Emerald heals the wounded with lesser heal, Gabriel supports her with holy light. Hogger realizes this and makes a charge surprising everyone.

 _Rushing Charge_!

Emerald is the victim and is seriously injured, even with his broken shield, throw her into a tree. She tries to get up, but the effect of the vicious slice (sprain) makes it fall again. Alexandros launches a last fireblast and Hogger finally begins to fall. Gabriel finished the fight with a judgment across their head and Hogger goes down. Davis was about to finish him off with a Shadow Bolt...

* * *

"Hold!". A voice shouted behind them with the neigh of a horse.

All turned their eyes and see that the general Marcus appeared, accompanied with the high mage named Andromath from the Mage Quarter of Stormwind.

"Stop your fight adventurers!". Marcus shouted while dismount his horse, "I know Dughan sent you to end this threat, but Hogger must answer for his crimes".

Hogger makes a loud growl.

"What?". Gabriel asked.

"but...". Alexandros said confused.

"As you know, this beast leads his Riverpaw gang". Marcus said while looking at a weakened Hogger, "and maybe the key to ending the aggression of the gnolls in all Elwynn".

Everyone thought and realized he's right, although Davis cost him to understand the logic, turns off the shadowbolt from his hands.

"Then you shall take him to custody". Gabriel said, and sheathed his greatsword.

"Noooo!". Hogger howled with regret.

"With irrefutable evidence that the gnolls supports the defias for their cause". Marcus proclaimed, "with what, I represent the power of his majesty...the Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and steward...you're under arrest".

It places the wives into the Hogger's wrists, the group looks how the beast is chained and guarded.

"Andromath". Marcus said while shakes his wrist from the chains, "Take us to the Stockades".

The high mage mutters a little spell and creates a portal, which inside is a dark dungeon with some black bars. The three cross the portal and the portal shrinks into nothing.

"As I would do that". Alexandros said surprised to see that a mage is able to create portals.

"Kobolds and now Gnolls". Davis said to scratch his chin.

"I hope it's the last time we see him". Gabriel said, "let's go to Westbrook Garrison".

The group runs quickly toward the garrison...after a few minutes, they see the garrison remains in the place. Kanylyn and Nailock did a pretty well, all the enemies were defeated and Thuros and Gruff.

"Excellent". Rainer said while finished adjusting the bandage for Gruff, "this day couldn't have done better".

"Well done guys". Gabriel said congratulating the warriors.

"Nobody beats a pair of two warriors working together!". Nailock exclaimed happily.

"Yes Yes". Kanyln said in grimace, "were just a few simple thieves and gnolls".

Gabriel reported what happened to Hogger.

"He did what?". Rainer wondered like an absurdity.

"Hogger was arrested". Emerald said.

"Great, now we've a bloodthirsty beast just below the streets of Stormwind". Rainer said with awe, "and a possible army under his command in the cells. Definitely an improvement, I feel safer".

"That didn't sounded nice". Alexandros said incredulously.

"Obviously, it was sarcasm". Davis said in drawing a laugh.

"Of course not...". Rainer continued after a break, "notify to Dughan of your success and you'll receive your reward".

The group was starting to leave the area when...

"But promise me that you'll support the prison guards at some point, just to make sure things are right".

"Don't worry". Gabriel said, "we'll do it when needed, sir".

"In these days doesn't exist good adventurers as you are". Rainer said, "good luck and light bless you".

"May Elune light your path". Esmeralda said with curtsy.

And the whole group leaves the place with a breath...finally, all the Elwynn forest is in peace...for now. While...somewhere near the west bridge to Westfall.

" _Useless_!". A voice shouted from the hearthstone of Nodarel, " _You sacrificed my Elywnn's men!_ ".

"Sorry Kingpin". Nodarel responded to the small stone that is in his ear, while look angrily at the High elf, "We underestimated these noobs".

" _You should listen to Thuros, and now they are part to the group of Stockades!_ ". The voice shouted, " _Just for your services when you were alive, you forgiven...but, remember very well to watch this elf...not trust her!_ ". The undead mage pulls the center of a drawn blue swirl on the stone, and the celestial whirlwind goes to lose its light, cutting communication.

Within seconds launches a several frostbolts that impacts into the High elf legs, surprised she tries to escape, but her legs are frozen. Nodarel approaches to her, she perspire a little knowing that she could be slain, but the mage snaps his ice claws and the High elf is free.

"Huh?, why?". High elf asked.

"You're more valuable in life than dead". Nodarel said while shakes his hands, "Yes, i can killed you by your crappy plan, but it would be a waste to kill you right now".

High elf looks down, she thought a moment...

"For the Gold isn't it?". High elf said, "You'll use me to steal it".

"Don't". Nodarel replied with a tone of anger, the high elf was shocked, "In one of these days, these idiots will arrive in Westfall, and they will attack the base".

"Then, we must prepare for the Kingpin's sermon". High elf said looking ahead.

"Or wait to the rest of the defias do our work". Nodarel said following her to a land of dry fields, wild boar, coyotes and vultures on the horizon.

* * *

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw): 0:00-0:31 0:44-1:40

In the next chapter of the last one for the Goldshire saga...in The Chronicles of Azeroth...

"yeah -says the other man, also to his hearthstone- Is that the target?"

"Exactly -says the highelf- and his group has caused many problems for me and Nodarel"

"Je -the man mocks- are only a few youngs"

"Do not underestimate them -says the highelf- Morgan...the boss is desperate and afraid that the group reaches to the base"

"hmm -Morgan says- we will...Erlan, you watch around here, and I'll go to the old town"

"OK, boss"-responds Erlan when both cut their communicating hearthstones- And the two men are separate in two groups, mixing with the locals.

"Uff -Gabriel thought- these visions again...how long I will continue having these nightmares?"

Through the window, a crow appears stading on a branch of a tree. Gabriel looks at him strangely, the raven also observed to his eyes

"If you want answers -said a strange voice in his mind- you must fetch"

"Huh?! -Gabriel is surprised- but...you're that voice!...What are you?"

"you better talk mentally -says the voice- you want to not wake your friends"

Gabriel sees Alexandros speaks while sleep, Nailock is drooling almost to falls out of bed, and Davis sleep peacefully

"That -says Alexandros-...burned with fire... (snore)"

Erlan follows him in the shadows...while Gabriel manages to see the woman and follows her to the path of magic district, passing by the store of enchantment and the entrance to the stockades. Erlan gives a signal, and a defias rogue throws a stone near to the feet of Gabriel, breaking his walk

"What was that?" -Gabriel ask-

He wait a few seconds and moves on...severals failed attempts to distract later, Erlan informs to Morgan through his hearthstone

"Curses -says Morgan- what the hell he goes to the park?...Nevermind, see you there"

The bear quicky attacks a defias, bitting on his leg. She shoots arrows that manages to kill two of them, while other two will go over it with their daggers. She turns away from them to cast Serpent Sting (poison arrows), one fails, but the other comes and falls dying in a few seconds. The defias attacks her and responds with a raptor strike (melee attack from hunters), the Defias pushes and she falls into the well. The Defias threat with his sword pointing at her neck, the bear stands still behind Erlan

In the next chapter...The blue angel!.

_And...did you felt the inner light growing inside your soul?_


	11. The Blue Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeated the mighty Hogger, our heroes returned to Stormwind for rest...but the defias aren't finished and they decide to use a tactical stealth  
> But on the night, Gabriel will live once again his visions, with a higher level...even on a tree, a strange crow stares to the young paladin and the lion cub will run on the streets of the canals. Who is his owner?

Previously...in the Chronicles of Azeroth...

"A frozen piece of meat?". Nailock wondered.  
"Maybe it's from a dog or some poor". Gabriel said as they headed towards the Marshal Dughan.  
"Did you feel that master?". Karjub, the imp had been invoked.  
"Yes Karjub". Davis responded with warning, "guys, something big is coming!".

Near the merchant Remy "twice", a group of gnolls approach at full speed. Turns around, and Remy runs with speed toward the square.

"Gnolls, gnolls!". Remy screamed, "Gnolls, Gnolls!".

A soldier sees such an onslaught and rings the bell of the town, Dughan peered the siege gnoll wave.

"Gnolls?!". Dughan exclaimed while lifting his spiked mace, "defend the town!".

Without Karjub, the warlock can barely get up and sees a gnoll escapes from Gabriel and tries to take the meat.

"The steak!". Davis screamed pointing to the meat.

The three manages to see and Nailock charges intercepting the Gnoll making a tackle, Gabriel launches a hammer of justice to another gnoll, takes the meat and throws it into a horse that was near the tavern. The animal feel it and rides the way to Westfall and all the gnolls goes after it. Passing this, Hogger is alone against the four and the soldiers of Goldshire.

"Well Hogger". Dughan said seeing that they have advantage, "you don't have nowhere to run!".

Hogger runs with a powerful charge making several soldiers being launched from the way and flee.

"I give you energy, and a warning". Nodarel responded at threw a piece of meat directly to the Hogger's muzzle, which the great gnoll devoured it in one bite. "Logically Goldshire will send adventurers to answer your siege, including a paladin, a warlock, a warrior and a mage".  
"Yes, I remember". Hogger said after swallowing a piece of meat, "These are some annoying flies". He sat heavily in a wooden trunk and emits a powerful ivy laugh, "now, begone!".

The defias catched the point and they abandon them with their fate.

Everyone thought and realized he's right, although Davis cost him to understand the logic, turns off the shadowbolt from his hands.

"Then you shall take him yo custody". Gabriel said, and sheathed his greatsword.  
"Noooo!". Hogger howled with regret.

"With irrefutable evidence that the gnolls supports the defias for their cause". Marcus proclaimed, "with what, I represent the power of his majesty...the Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and steward...you're under arrest".

It places the wives into the Hogger's wrists, the group looks how the beast is chained and guarded.

"Andromath". Marcus said while shakes his wrist from the chains, "Take us to the Stockades".

The high mage mutters a little spell and creates a portal, which inside is a dark dungeon with some black bars. The three cross the portal and the portal shrinks into nothing.

* * *

_Elywnn Forest  
Trade District - Stormwind  
25 years after the first war (617 year for the king's calendar)_

Almost overnight, near the square of the Stormwind's Trade District, a group of dark brown hooded men run to the fountain. One of them gave a signal and are scattered all over the place, only two men remains. One of them, the Morgan the collector pulls out from his pocket a hearthstone, fits in his left ear, press in the center of the celestial swirl and emits a little light, as was seen with the undead mage Nodarel.

"We've arrived boss". Morgan said, while making a sideways at his companion who is a woman.  
"What are you looking at?". The woman asked angrily also supporting a hearthstone in one ear.  
"Sorry, I didn't thought it was you Morgaine". Morgan responded with nerves

Morgaine, the sly roll her eyes to the sky.

" _All right_ ". A voice said from the hearthstone, which happens to be the High elf, " _You see a group of adventurers who aren't separated for nothing_?".

The two defias observe the Gabriel's group, just arrived and tired after the victory against Hogger. Emerald and Kanyln waves a goodbye, Nailock dismiss with a kiss, but Kanyln ignores him. Gabriel, Davis and Alexandros laughed and Nailock walks slowly at the floor to the The Gilded Rose inn, while Davis enters in the bank of the city, Alexandros checks the mailbox if he have a letter and Gabriel checks his bag counting fragments of mined coppers.

"Yes". Morgaine responded adjusting his hearthstone, "¿it's the same target from before?...I've a wish to gain revenge".  
" _Exactly mate_ ". High elf said noted that Morgaine was also defeated by them, " _he and his group has caused many troubles for me and Nodarel, as you may have noticed Morgaine_ ".  
"Ha!". Morgan said with a mocking smile, "are just a noobs...seriously, they can be a menace for the brotherhood?".  
" _Don't underestimate them_ ". The High elf replied, " _Morgan...the Kingpin is desperate and afraidif this group arrives at our base_ ".  
"Well, we will make them pay for enclose Thuros". Morgaine said while turns off her hearthstone, "You watch, I'll gather the rest in the old sector".  
"All right". Morgan also responded while turning off his hearthstone, "I doubt they will do something at night".  
"Just stay still like a statue!". Morgaine irritated screamed while leave the place.

And after a yawn, Morgan sits on the edge of the fountain and smokes a pipe. Later at night, the party sleeps on the second floor of the inn. All is quiet, just a few people were walking, in addition with the soldiers guarding the streets and Morgan is about to fall asleep still sit at the fountain. Gabriel dreamed again those visions that continues to haunt him many years ago, wakes up with a deep breath, looks if someone would have quickly awakened by this.

"(Not again)". Gabriel thought while dries the perspiration from his forehead with his right arm, "(these visions once again...how much longer I've to live up with these nightmares?)".

For a moment looks out to the window, observe the canals that separates all the districts of the city. In front of him, the mage quarter and on the right side of the canal, on a branch of a tree there is a raven staring at him. Gabriel looks it strangely, the raven flutters a little brown iris of their eyes and lights up with a yellow glow.

" _If you want the answer of that perturbing question, you must believe more than what you see_ ". A voice answered him, a voice that would have heard it several years ago.  
"Huh?!". Gabriel almost screamed surprised to see that a crow had told him, "but, that voice!".

There was a moment of silence, only the winds sounded in the air, tree branches and the crow emits a powerful cawing in his mind.

* * *

[Opening:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo) 0:00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

                                                                                                 

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Goldshire Saga

####  Chapter X: The Blue angel

The young paladin attempt to cover his ears, but the piercing squawk is heard on his brain.

" _Use your mind_ ". The crow said after a flutter, "You don't want to wake up your friends, right?".

Gabriel sees Alexandros speak himself, Nailock drooling about to fall into the ground, and Davis sleeps peacefully.

"There". Alexandros said between snoring, "...with coal fire".  
"(Ok)". Gabriel thought sitting in reverence, "(What are you?)".  
" _A spectator_ ". The crow replied, " _who thought that his destiny was done, but it was only the beginning_ ".  
"(You mean the third war?)". Gabriel asked, "(I suspected it was over)".  
" _It's concluded, once the glaciers stopped_ ". The crow replied, "but that was before...did you remember something when you studied in the academy?".

Gabriel drew a look of surprise.

"(What?!)". Gabriel thought a little horrified, "(how do you know that?)".  
" _Like I said, I'm a spectator_ ". The Crow said as he settled like a cat, "the burning legion isn't easy to beat".  
"(Then they are still active even with their leader Archimonde destroyed by Malfurion?)". Gabriel thought, "(Is that why you tried to communicate me with visions?)".  
" _Very clever young paladin_ ". The crow said, " _but you must review_ ". Emits a squawk, but this time didn't entered on the mind of Gabriel, " _Archimonde was just a tiny power of the legion_ ".  
"(So you could figure out what it means?)". Gabriel thought while grab his necklace.  
" _Not yet, young paladin_ ". The crow replied, " _Just you started your adventure and you want complicated answers_ ".  
"(You think it's fun tormenting someone for years?)". Gabriel thought like shouting, "(Why me?)".  
" _You think you're a paladin, but you're not yet_ ". The crow answered pointing with his peak to the necklace. It's true, they consider him like a paladin thanks to that.  
"(Even so, why you've chosen me?). Gabriel thought with signs of impatience," (why bother to warn me about the Legion?)".  
" _For the moment you must wait_ ". The Crow said starting to flutter, " _I'll tell when you're really a paladin_ ". Begins to lift and take flight. " _Just follow your heart and be guided by the light_ ".  
"Wait!". Gabriel screamed.

The raven quickly fly away, leaving a confused paladin with his broken hopes for receive answers. Slightly turn his head at the entrance of the Mage Quarter, and see the same little white lion from the fight against Motherfang. It Goes running like a puppy with full happiness, and behind him, recognizes the dark brown tunic female suspected figure on that fight at the Whistling Pig, both rotate to the left of the entrance to the dungeon known as the stockade.

"(So, the little lion have a owner)". Gabriel thought amazed to see the familiar figure behind the puppy, "(Isn't the eredar?...I'll investigate)".

* * *

Gabriel jump out of bed without making any noise, slowly wears the mail armor that doesn't emit sound, downs to the first floor with his two-handed sword in both hands, he draws on his back and gets out of the inn, but didn't notice earlier that someone had awakened. Upon leaving, enters again into the inn for avoid a guard who is performing his routine patrol, sneaks and glued to the wall. The whole city sleeps, but Gabriel doesn't walk alone.

"Finally, let's see if that necklace". Morgan said rising from his hiding place, "would be good piece for the collector".

The defias chases the shadows, but at the same time pursues another shadow criminal. Meanwhile, Gabriel just manages to spot the woman who came to the bridge that leads into the park, passing by the Cordell's Enchanting shop. Morgan hides in a barrel and made a sign with his fingers, a defias throws a small stone near the feet of Gabriel, the paladin hear the sound and grabs the sleeve of his two-handed sword with his right hand.

"(What was that?)". Gabriel thought for a few seconds.

Continues his path and reaches the other entrance of the Mage Quarter, Morgan informs Morgaine through his hearthstone.

" _Curses_ ". Morgaine said from the hearthstone, " _Why the hell he wanted to go into the park?...Nevermind, we'll meet there_ ".

The paladin across the bridge and arrive into a hallway, on the left side there is just a bunch of empty boxes and the right side, an entry with a floor of grass.

"(Surely they will be in the park)". Gabriel thought with a smile, "(The sector has changed?)".

Walks to the right side, and the shadow who pursue Morgan glows with the moonlight, it's Davis who noticed a strange trace of magic.

"Why did you enter into the park at this time of night?". Davis said after a break, about to follow the trace, before his eyes he intercepts a good iron short sword iron.  
"Where are you going, warlock?". The voice of defias interrogated while others defias emerge from the shadows.  
"I suspected that you are already here". Davis said with his hands in immolate.

Once the paladin does a step in the grass of the park, it's  saw that is still a beautiful area of natural as the mage quarter, but eventually with all the buildings form an arc where they have a entry doors pointing toward the center, where there is a moonwell. A structure that represents the sojourn of the Night elfs in the kingdom of Stormwind, the place is completely empty by the hour and among the crickets and the silence of the night, the well emits a moonlight and celestial sounds.

"Hmm, strange". Gabriel said while sheathe his sword, "Do I lost them?".

From the bushes on the right side of the moonwell, a defias throws a stone that hits it right on his head.

"Ouch!". Gabriel screamed at touch his head, "Hey!, Who's there?".

Quickly look around the moonwell and noticed some rocks beside the bush, decides to enter it. Once is completely inside, within seconds is entangled among the branches, some of which pass through his rings from the mail armor.

"Brilliant". Gabriel said in bad mood, while listening to a few quick steps, "(uh oh...someone comes)".

The footsteps stopped making noise, the paladin clears some branches and looks the little lion drinking from the moonwell. Behind him, the shadow of the mysterious woman appears.

"(Yes, she is!)". Gabriel thought looking on the coffee robe.

Upon arrival, her face began to brighten as the same sign he saw when the warlock defias attempt to invoke the burning legion.

( _Eredar_?)"So, that's why you awoked me?". The woman said between laughter and stroking the puppy's head and emits a soft, sweet laugh, "thirsty puppy".

The woman takes off his robe and Gabriel is stunned. It's precisely the strange blue-skinned woman with horns as a S poiting in the horizon, behind her ears long thin tendrils appears to her shoulders, down her spine has a small tail that reaches her thighs and black and small hooves. Dressed in a light green leather armed with a short sword at her waist, a bow and quiver with several arrows in her back. It's as he remember, an angelic face with bright blue eyes, as like reflecting perfectly her soul, as like heaven itself.

"(I can't believe it!)". Gabriel thought as he blushes and swallows saliva," (it's really...beautiful!)".

Taking advantage of the distraction, the paladin wasn't aware that Morgan was in stealth behind him, about to kill him with a backstab.

"(That's it, stay still)". Morgan thought until he turned his head to the left and saw the strange woman, steps back slowly and quickly press the hearthstone, "(What the hell is that?)". The defias wonder about to speak loudly.  
" _Isn't it the same wretched from yesterday_?". Morgaine asked in an angry tone.  
"(She looks more valuable)". Morgan answered, "(couldn't be bad for make a bird with two shots, and she could be the new attraction for the Darkmoon Fair)".

But seeing that the woman approached to the bush, sits near the water, Gabriel tries to go back a little and a branch that was very tangled with his mail armor breaks. Immediately the puppy pay attention to the bush in warning sight.

"(Oh...damn)". Gabriel thought swallowing saliva again.  
"(Screw you!)". Morgan thought like screaming.

The woman heard the noise and in a second rise halfway up her bow, draws an arrow from the quiver and aims to attack the bush, the puppy growls.

"( _Eredar_?)Who's there?!". The Woman screamed, but realizing she couldn't get a answer while use her language, it changes to normal, "Again, who's there?!".  
"(No no no)". Gabriel thought, desperate to leave the bush, and cause more noise.

The woman closes her eyes, breathe deeply, extends a little more her right arm and the tip of the arrow emitting a purple glow.

"( _Eredar_?) _Arcane Shot_ ". (Shot that does arcane damage) The woman muttered, exhale and shoots her Arcane shot.

Gabriel manages to duck and the arrow pierces through Morgan clothes and is down. It breaks his stealth relieving his presence.

"Argh, damn you...you'll pay for this!". Morgan screamed and speaks from his hearthstone, "Come out already!".

It emits a loud whistle with two fingers in his mouth and more defias appears with Morgaine and surround the blue woman, among them are Erlan Drudgemoor who carries a big axe and shoulder pads with barbed Black leather armor. The puppy is eager to attack.

"Who are you?". The woman asked with anger armed with a new arrow, "what did you want?".  
"You weren't in our plans dear". Morgaine said, "but certainly, there is something that the Darkmoon fair will enjoy it".  
"Darkmoon Fair...?". The woman asked with a strange look.  
"Attack!". Erlan shouted with all their might, and the robbers began their cowardly attack.  
"Oh no!...I must cut these branches...". Gabriel said while try to draw his two-handed sword.

* * *

The lion quickly attacks a defias, bites on his leg, she shoots arrows that nail into two defias. While two others comes up with their daggers, she turns away from them and launch a Serpent Sting (poison arrows), one fails, but the other reaches its target and falls dying within seconds. Morgaine attacked from the left and she parry it with a dagger using a raptor strike (hunters melee attack), Erlan pushes with a tackle and she falls into the moonwell. Morgan threat with his sword pointing at her neck, the puppy tries to save her, but a defias mace hits his head and falls into the moonwell.

"Well beautiful". Morgaine said with a satisfactory tone, "i never seen someone of your race with that beauty".  
"(Red cloths)". The woman thought to see its characteristic bandage in the head, "you're who bothered me yesterday!".  
"Precisely." Erlan said by lifting his axe.  
"It's not personal". Morgan said in drawing a very sharp dagger "but maybe some jewelry of your tail will serve to my collection!".

About to cut his little tail, is hit by a Hammer of justice and Erlan moves a few steps after receiving a judgment at the head.

"Huh?". The woman asked while lifts her head.  
"Show yourself, paladin bastard!". Morgaine shouted furiously.

Gabriel made it out of the bush, even that has several holes in their mail armor. For relief of the women, is surprised to see that it's the same young man from yesterday.

"Leave her alone!". Gabriel screamed while wield his sword tightly, "You don't came for her!".  
"Well, well". Morgaine said, "but is the blonde who saved his beloved eredar yesterday".  
"Hey, I'm not an eredar". The woman protested with a loud cry.  
"I'll not let you take her, making her to be a phenomenon!". Gabriel shouted shining throughout his body and use the Seal of Righteousness.  
"Get him!". Morgan screamed.

Given this distraction, the woman makes a hiss and with a surprising jump, the puppy does biting attacks on the Morgan's arm.

"Argh!". Morgan almost cry with tears, "Damn beast!".

Erlan attacks Gabriel with a charge, it parry with his sword and replied with the activated seal, a basic attack. Morgan meanwhile, released from the puppy and several arrows flying towards his ribs, but fail with evasion. Gabriel throws a judgment and Erlan is whipped into the water, turns on itself and goes to help the woman. But is interrupted by a Morgaine's blind for a few seconds and is kicked in the shoulder, she ducks a Morgan's backstab with in aspect of monkey (aspect of the hunter who increases dodge), walks back and fires a arcane shot, Morgan disappears using stealth.

"I don't think your best trick is being invisible". The woman said with a confident smile.

The woman emits a whistle, the puppy jumps in the air and manages to bite something. Morgan breaks the stealth and suffers the bite in his leg.

"Argh!, impossible!". Morgan cry in pain.  
"You're marked". The woman replied, indicating that Morgan is being marked by a hunter mark (the hunter can leave a mark to see the target, suffers additional damage, can be seen from afar and reveal the invisible).  
"Damn!". Morgan screamed again, run, catch up Erlan and escape from the fight.

Meanwhile, Gabriel manages to look again and after several attacks, Morgaine is finally defeated. Gabriel heals their wounds with holy light, moves his sword and points with challenge into Morgaine on the ground.

"Surrender". Gabriel said to move his arm a little, "you lost".  
"You're all alone". The woman said while pointing an arrow at her head.  
"Ha... _cough_ , this isn't over". Morgaine said mockingly before standing, drank some water and yelled, " _Slice and dice_!". (Rogues come into frenzy).  
"Watch out!". Gabriel screamed at moves in front of the women.

* * *

Morgaine knocks out the puppy with a gouge (rogue attack that paralyzes) and makes faster strikes, accurate punches. Gabriel tries to block them with his sword, but can't parry them all and falls back into the water. The woman fires a concussive shot (shot that cause slow), but Morgan used sprint and with great speed dodge them, stand behind her and attacks with a backstab. The woman is seriously injured and falls into the water, sprint is out and about to deliver the coup de grace with a sinister strike (rogue basic attack) to Gabriel.

"You've not _glup_ beaten me yet!". Gabriel shouted with a slightly hoarse voice, the necklace begins to glow with an orange light.  
"What is this?". Morgaine asked indignantly.

The paladin gets the same orange seal from the battle against Motherfang and manages to stand up with difficulty.

"(What it's this warm...light?)." The woman thought with strange and surprised at the same time.

Gabriel runs toward Morgaine, attacks with a hammer of justice, the rogue is stuned, and does normal attacks where each hit increases the attack speed until Morgaine's evasion isn't more effective and achieve to cause a great damage. The defias falls into the moonwell.

"Curses!". Morgaine screamed and barely manages to run towards the exit of the park, "you will pay for this!".

The fight was over, the orange seal disappears and about to collapse for the lack of mana, accidentally drink some water of the moonwell and his strength are partially recovered.

"Huh...how?". Gabriel wondered aloud, "The water from this moonwell has healing properties?".  
"Yes * _sip*_ , moonwells absorb part of the moonlight and * _cough*_ with the blessing of Elune it can regenerate wounds". The woman said with great confidence, "A woman with spiky, long ears and pink skin told me about this".

Gabriel is surprised to see at the woman's forehead reappears the same rare celestial sign.

"By chance, her name was Emerald?". Gabriel asked.  
"Yes...yes, Emerald". The woman covered part of her right arm with her left hand, "Is your friend?".  
"I Know her, my friends and I found her last evening in the forest". Gabriel responded while sheathe his two-hand sword comfortably.  
"Thank you". The woman replied shyly, "for the help".  
"You're welcome". Gabriel replied with some embarrassment, "I imagine it must be difficult for not knowing exactly where you are".

The puppy is recovered from the gouge and shakes his fur.

"Yes, I thought that through speaking in your language I could communicate...but". The woman responded with a depressed look, "everyone has seen me like one". Draw a face of bad taste in her mouth, "eredar".  
"I'm sorry". Gabriel said noted that the world still not manage to forget what happened in the third war, "it's that you're like a demon who invaded our world long time ago, Azeroth".  
"Azeroth". The woman said while glancing up, "whether this is Azeroth...This world is very familiar, like my home world".

Among their eyes, they saw eachother that they are eager in chat for the rest of the night, meeting and most important, why she came on this world...but the puppy's ears are attentive and listen several screams near the entrance of the park, trying to make a roar, but only managed to issue a small meow.

* * *

"What happen kitten?". The woman asked tenderly.

From the entrace it appear several shades of soldiers, they are guided by a night elf who witnessed the fight.

"So, here was the noise?". A soldier asked with ever closer steps.  
"Watcher soldiers". Gabriel said with concern, "at this hour of the dawning, they could take us custody for being suspects".

The woman quickly covers in the brown tunic, does some steps and turns her gaze to the Paladin.

"When we can meet once again?". The woman asked with a soft, hopeful tone.  
"I think". Gabriel replied with a calm smile, "soon...if you want to go west of the kingdom".  
"Great". The woman said with relief as the puppy insists they must leave biting the bottom of the tunic.  
"Oh by the way...my name is Gabriel". Gabriel swallowed and confidently manages to ask, "And you, what's your name?".  
"Carinna". Carinna responded with a wink, "Archenon poros". The paladin looked confused, the beautiful woman emits a soft laugh, "good fortune".

The two escapes quickly from the moonwell, leaving some defias injured and/or killed with the soldiers who came wondering what happened, while Gabriel is hiding behind a box, see that the entrance is clear and runs back into the canals.

"(Yes, is was her!)". Gabriel thought with joy while run, but at the same time is concerned, "(as I want to convince them that isn't an eredar)".

Meanwhile, along with the puppy, Carinna arrives to the magic quarter without problem.

"(Emerald was right)". Carinna thought as he makes a beautiful smile, "(this world is interesting, but I must know how to get back into my world)".

In the old town, Morgan, Erlan and Morgaine are chased by the soldiers...the rest of the defias were arrested on the way.

"Over here Morgan!". Morgaine screamed showing into a dark hallway.  
"Don't let them escape!". A soldier exclaimed.

The remaining three defias manage to lose the track into some boxes, they are exhausted, Morgan drops Erlan like a sack of potatoes and he hits hard and awake.

"Ouch!". Erlan exclaimed in pain, "what happened?, we won?".  
"The elf was right". Morgan said reluctantly with quick sighs, "we shouldn't underestimate them".  
"That bastard...she will see!". Morgaine cried in frustration.

They note that from the beginning of the corridor a man of tied black hair in a ponytail, armored with a gray and light brown mail armor, carrying a short sword and a small shield made of a dark gray metal approaches to them.

"So". The man said with a tone of authority, seeing that Erlan still bears his red cloth in his mouth, "you're defias?".  
"What do you want idiot?!". Morgaine exclaimed angrily.  
"We've enough problems!". Erlan screamed preparing his great axe.  
"Get lost!". Morgan exclaimed disgusted, "Don't you know the collect-".

In a moment the man moved his sword in a quick cut in the air and abruptly ends the Morgan's phrase with a strong judgment.

"A Paladin?". Morgaine asked with a look of fear.  
"Wait!". Erlan exclaimed begging mercy, "You're a paladin, right?". The paladin walks slowly to him, "I've no right to a trial?". He end walking at the front of Erlan, "mercy?".  
"I'm sorry". The paladin said after a long silence, "but I intend to be some...different". Charge his sword with Seal of Righteousness, "Now, submit to justice".

Does a quick cut in the face of Erlan and kills him with a deep wound that it can see the brain, the blood is camouflaged with the red cloth from his face.

"No...no!". Morgaine exclaimed while trying to flee, but is so afraid that is paralysed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!". The paladin prepares to hit her with a lunge.  
"So, they shouted the same words, words from innocent people...have you killed?!". The paladin said his death sentence, "riddance".

Before does the final blow, from the Morgaine's mouth it appear a spectral light blue soul. The defias feel like is absorbed and when it came out completely from her body, it collapses like a shell. The Paladin impale right to the heart and noted that her eyes were blank, hear a footstep behind him.

"Paladins must always be fair". A voice said who finished absorb the soul of Morgaine in a Soul Shard (fragments of souls where the souls of enemies is saved for use in other spells), "the defias are thieves, but they are still human...right, Tescio?". That voice comes out of the shadows and reveal itself.  
"How long you're following me?". Tescio Swordblade rotated at the forefront of the voice, "Davis Brandbain".  
"Huh, not much". Davis responded while save the soul shard in his pocket, "I was pursued the other defias, but they are already gone".  
"Hmf, whether I see". Tescio said with grimace, "I don't care if you want to tell this to the Archbishop or even the useless Gabriel". the paladin sentenced and leave the place.  
"Don't worry". Davis said also out from the place, "your affairs don't interest me".

And both youngs leave the hall, leaving two deads and a dumped body.

* * *

[Ending:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw) 0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

Coming up in...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

After being reunited with Nailock, they follow Brady to the canals. Walk along the edge of the Dwarven District, where the main blacksmithing, mining and engineer of the city. Continue walking to the west and reach the majestic castle of Stormwind, the entrance is guarded by four soldiers, a military saluted is granted and are allowed to pass. It is a causeway with three aisles, Gabriel looks up and they reach the throne room. They greeted by the representative of the House of Nobles, the Lady Prestor Katrana

  
"Welcome adventurers -says Katrana- here, please"

  
As they enter, Alexandros sees for a second to Katrana and suddenly, comes to his mind a vision of a yellow dragon eye and a thin black line. A time stands still

  
"Are not you join us?-Questions Katrana- young mage?"  
"Uh ... yes yes" -answers Alexandros-

"But my lord -Davis asks- whether their problem was to pay...why not pay them?  
"That the Stonemasons Guild (before defias) helped repairing the castle after the first war -says Katrana- it was thought that they were doing it willingly. But, they wanted golds for all works, the house of nobles denied their request and were expelled or arrested. Now, they seek revenge"  
"yes -continuous Bolvar- go to the Sentinel tower in the middle of Westfall, contact with the captain Gryan Stoutmantle, and search for clues. Improves your armor and strength, if you really are going to accomplish this mission"  
"There are other reports that may be interesting -Katrana says- there is a paladin that has a vital letter. he have a advance...but the form as he does, is wrong"

Tescio observes the small town of Lakeshire, located on the west side of the Lake Everstill, while crossing a large bridge. It is usually quiet, but the security is still present for some orc attack. Tescio enters in the modest inn of Lakeshire, compared to the old district tavern of Stormwind, there is barely one quarter of people living on the tavern atmosphere. Without hesitation, Tescio up to the second floor, enters in the second room and see a rogue with black leather armor in the room  
"Are you Willey, the black?" -Asks Tescio-  
Wiley quickly makes a sign and Tescio closes the door..a slightly cold ambient remains  
"Whether that Stoutmantle sent you -Wiley answer- good, I owe one...what do you want?"

"This issue may be more complex -says Mathias- than Stoutmantle can be expected"  
"But had not been Stonemasons had dissolved?-Renzik ask-  
"True -responds Mathias- the Guild Stonemasons was led by a man named Edwin VanCleef, was responsible for the rebuilding of Stormwind after the orcs razed this place in the first war -crosses his arms- apparently, VanCleef and his men were not happy with the treatment received by the king after the reconstruction was completed. That might explain a few things. Renzik, the letter  
Renzik goes to a table in a corner and he gives the letter to Tescio  
"I have written a more detailed record for your captain in Westfall -says Mathias- Take it at once"

next chapter, Chapter XI: The first mission: Defias Brotherhood!.

 _And...did you felt a inner light growing inside your soul_?


	12. First Mission: Defias Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defended the strange woman, Gabriel and the group spend some time in the breakfast...but the events that happened last night, make worries between the group. But Davis seems to be don't agreed with that, it's really good to help a foreign?.  
> The pamphlets of the Defias hunt begins to paste in every door of the houses.

Previously in...The Chronicles of Azeroth ...

" _All right_ ". A voice said from the hearthstone, which happen to be the High elf, "You see a group of adventurers who aren't separated for nothing?".  
"Don't underestimate them". The High elf replied, "Morgan...the Kingpin is desperate and is afraid if this group could arrive at our base".

"(Not again)". Gabriel thought while dries the perspiration from his forehead with his right arm, "(the visions...how much longer I've to live up with these nightmares?)".  
"If you want the answer of that perturbing question, you must believe more than what you see". A voice answered him, a voice that would have heard it several years ago.  
"Huh?!". Gabriel almost screamed surprised to see that a crow had told him, "but, that voice!".

"(So, the little lion have a owner)". Gabriel thought amazed to see the familiar figure behind the puppy, "(Isn't the eredar?...I'll investigate)".

"Hmm, strange". Gabriel said while sheathe his sword, "Do I lost them?".

(Eredar?)"So, that's why you awoked me?". The woman said, stroking the puppy's head and emits a soft, sweet laugh, "thirsty puppy".

"(Red bandanas)". The woman thought to see its characteristic bandage in the head, "you're who bothered me yesterday!".

"Show yourself, paladin bastard!". Morgaine shouted furiously.

"Curses!". Morgaine screamed and barely manages to run towards the exit of the park, "you will pay for this!".

"(Yes, is was her!)". Gabriel thought with joy while run, but at the same time concerned, "(as I want to convince them that she isn't an eredar)".

"(Emerald was right)". Carinna thought as she makes a beautiful smile, "(this world is interesting, but I must know how to return into my world)".

"So". The man said with a tone of authority, seeing that Erlan still bears his red cloth in his mouth, "you're a defias?".

"Hmf, whether I see". Tescio said with grimace, "I don't care if you want to tell this to the Archbishop or even the useless Gabriel". the paladin sentenced and leave the place.  
"Don't worry". Davis said also out from the place, "your affairs don't interest me".

* * *

In some dark mine of Westfall, defias miners gathers some copper, tin and silver vains across the arc of a road, their faces show a sight with eye bags, extreme tiredness and red eyes. Suddenly, they stop their work after seeing in between of them a great rogue, with the typical red mask, a strong black leather armor with gold edges, does a glare that anyone could ask for clemency, the highelf follow behind him.

"You can't be more useless!". The rogue shouted angrily throwing his sword to the ground.  
"Was the elf's idea". Nodarel responded appearing in front of them, the highelf angers with a frown.  
"At least this time...". The highelf exclaimed in her defense, "...it was so close...not like your Motherfang plan".

The rogue with uncontrol grabs the neck of the highelf and strikes her at a stone wall, the miners jumped from the place by the impact and the poor suffer.

"Silence!". The rogue yells at them both, tightening increasingly the neck of the elf, "you don't maked done the mission I've given to you...you, bastard!".

The highelf costs to keep her eyes when subjected to the pressure of the rogue's hand.

"I payed enough to entrust my best mens". The rogue said as he draws his dagger, "consider this...expi...".

A tauren approaches (bovine humanoid form as a minotaur) carrying a huge mace with a shirt and brown pants.

"Sir!". The tauren exclaimed, "In Stormwind they started to distribute pamphlets for your head".

The rogue throws a heavy sigh and drop the highelf, she manages to recover her breath with a dry cough.

"You're lucky that Smith saved your skin". The rogue said, "from now on, Nodarel will keep your gold".  
"But sir...". Nodarel said in reaction to protest.  
"But nothing!". The rogue sentenced and sheathe his dagger, "you recommended her to us, and you must take the responsibility for it...thanks to this elf, we lost control of the Elwynn forest by these...newbies".  
"If only ( _cough_ )". The highelf said retrieving her air, "had left me to join the rest ( _cough_ ) of my group".  
"Which group?". The rogue asked with nonsense tone, "you've never mentioned that!" He turns itself, facing a dark background, "this is your last chance...or the fist of the brotherhood will take your head".

The great thief leave, leaving everyone stunned and silent...just the pikes sounds in the mine.

"It's about time that they will arrive here". The tauren Smith said, "you", point his mace. "The kingpin has forgiven your life, as we need your help to stop their invasion".

The tauren leave, leaving the highelf and Nodarel alone with the miners.

"Damn!". The highelf said, clenching her fists, "if only we had the chance to kill him and control this brotherhood".  
"It's better that we go down". Nodarel said as turned his view, "I don't like to see at their men take my chest".

* * *

[Opening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7tvWWt1-Eo)  
0: 00-0:24, 0:37-2:24

#  The Chronicles of Azeroth

##  Season I

###  Westfall Saga

####  Chapter XI: First mission: Defias Brotherhood

_Elwynn Forest  
Trade District - Stormwind  
25 years after the first war (617 year by the King's calendar)_

In the next morning, at "Pig and Whistle" Tavern on Old Town. Another routine day, full of adventurers looking for information, mission or just...hang out. Gabriel, Davis, Nailock and Alexandros are sitting on the second floor, eating a breakfast. But Gabriel doesn't stop thinking about what happened last night...

(The defias are becoming more dangerous). Gabriel thought with his elbows on the table and hands together looking at a wall of wood as a Nailock makes a laugh out (Did they really were behind me, or Carinna?).

In his mind, appears moments in a blink of an eye as when he active the mysterious seal, Carinna threatened by Morgan...

("Isn't personal". Morgan had said that time aiming his dagger, "but, maybe some of your jewelry from your tail will serve for my collection!".)

Davis gives a gentle pat on his right shoulder, the paladin shook his head for a second as if he'd scared.

"Gabriel, you've been very thoughtful". Davis said worried, "What happen?".

Gabriel shook his head and under his arms on the table.

"Nothing, I think that, the defias are a big threat". Gabriel replied.  
"Yeah". Nailock said while bites a wild boar leg, "we should seek their base and destroy it".  
"It's not a bad idea". Alexandros said while finish to drink a jug of water, "but we've some information about it?".

The three thought for a few seconds, suddenly to his left, Emerald and Kanyln comes up.

"Oh hello!". Esmeralda greet with a nod, "as have you awakened?".  
"Hello!". Nailock replied cheerfully leaving the bone on the plate, "fine, fine".

The men greeted, Gabriel noticed that the table next to them are two empty chairs.

"Davis, let's go to pick a couple of chairs". Gabriel said while stand.  
"Understood". Davis replied without hesitation.

The two good friends searched the chairs and placed so both Kaldorei can accompany them. After a few minutes of chatting...

"So...you're Emerald?". Alexandros asked curiously, Emerald nodded.  
"Why a priestess of Elune is on this continent?". Davis asked surprised, "as I read, there were rare cases where some make it out of Darnassaus".  
"True". Emerald said, "but lady Tyrande Whisperwind ordered me to fulfill my mission as a diplomat, to ensure that our alliance is still strong".  
"Woah, it must be important". Nailock commented by taking a sip of beer, "...or not?".  
"Don't tell me...you've forgotten what is a diplomacy". Gabriel asked with absurd tone.  
"Well...heh heh". Nailock replied sheepishly scratching his neck.  
"He wasn't on that class". Davis said.  
"Thanks for Remember that". Nailock angrily replied.  
"It's a duty which make connections with other cultures". Alexandros said, "and try to reach agreements where both sites are benefited".  
"Heh heh, to be an immature mage". Kanyln commented with a smile, "has a big brain".  
"(I still have my suspicions on him)". Gabriel thought a few seconds, "...you and your memories Nailock ha ha".  
"Well, well...I admit it". Nailock said moving his arms, "was a bit lazy at the academy".  
"And most strange". Kanyln said with a devilish look to Nailock, "you've not forgotten how embarrass to others".  
"But i told you already!". Nailock exclaimed, and low voice in seconds. "Sorry".  
"Why you're persecuted by this Defias...brotherhood?". Emerald asked curiously.  
"Well...it's a long story". Gabriel said with sigh.  
"Frankly we don't know why". Davis said looking at his plate of bread.  
"We've to find out in a library". Alexandros commented with suggestion.  
"We could go to the castle and enter into the royal library". Gabriel said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gabriel observes a paladin entering in to the tavern, the same who last night met Davis. He goes to a dwarf with leather armor worn, he quickly delivers a letter and the paladin without some gesture walks quickly to the exit.

"You feel alright?". Emerald asked.  
"I bet that he must be thinking on that woman". Davis replied.  
"Again?". Nailock wonder with attention tone.  
"Uh...no no". Gabriel reacted with shyness, "is not that".  
"She?". Kanyln asked with a broad view, "Have I missed something?".

Gabriel is not one that often to hide something and leave information in the air to his friends, so he explains everything that happened last night...

"Oh, you met my friend". Emerald said graciously, "I knew she would find a good friend".  
"(Carinna huh...cute name)". Davis thought with a somewhat confused look.  
"I had to do something, to me, it's unforgivable not help to foreigners regardless of their origin". Gabriel firmly commented, "Everyone discriminate her and they wanted to expose in the Darkmoon Fair!".  
"Perhaps because of the similarity to the race of Archimonde". Alexandros said at join his hands.  
"Right...is a pity". Kanyln said with sadness.  
"They see it as a "blue devil"". Nailock said making a sign of quotation marks with his fingers.  
"It's not a demon". Gabriel replied raising his voice a little, "it is definitely not a demon".  
"Although, she doesn't met with a warlock before?". Davis asked carefully at the look of the paladin, "she may have entered to this world being dominated by some major demon".  
"But the three we agreed after what happened, she is not a demon". Gabriel responded standing up from his chair, "she is...is...a beautiful woman".  
"Calm down Gabriel". Emerald said trying to reassure the paladin.  
"Reacts!". Davis exclaimed with a leap from his chair, "You're a paladin by your light sake!".  
"You think i don't know?". Gabriel asked feeling a little confusion. "(Will it be wrong to defend an innocent behind a mask?)".  
"By Elune". Emerald react to remember something, "is right, even if you're an paladin apprentice, you've to control your emotions".  
"I know". Gabriel said something frustrated, "I can't...it reminds me that being of light".  
"What light?". Kanylyn asked with surprise.  
"A being who appeared in their dreams". Davis replied, "who has tormented him for years".  
"Well, talk to her". Alexandros commented, "No one forces you to do it".  
"He shouldn't Alexandros". Nailock said, "everyone knows that paladins shouldn't involve in love".  
"Then he must concentrate". Kanyln said, "feelings might betray him".  
"Not that it can be like a robot gnome". Nailock said with a grin.  
"Indeed Alexandros". Davis said, "shouldn't lose the way of the paladin by this things... just normal people can live it".

The group noted that unnecessary phrase, suddenly, the Gabriel's necklace begins to shine...

"What did you said?!". Gabriel exclaimed with a look of light in his eyes, "Do not make such a absurb comparison".  
"You want to bet?". Davis responded with challenged, turning a immolate in his right hand.  
"Calm guys". Kanyln said unsheathe her spear and leveling between their eyes.  
"Please friends". Nailock said with concern, "dont fight in a tavern by this muddle". See that they haven't changed their threat sights and the warrior raises an eyebrow, "...do you?".  
"I bet a gold coin to Gabriel". Alexandros said in a tone of irony, "if he make stay down with one Judgement".  
"That doesn't help!". Nailock exclaimed with demonic face to the mage, thinks a few seconds and makes a slap on the table in front of Alexandros leaving two gold coins on his dish. "Be two!".  
"By Elune". Emerald sigh to take her hand in the face.  
"You should never give your trust in someone you don't know!". Davis exclaimed.  
"That would be against my will!". Gabriel replied, clutching his necklace, "The paladin must help the weak and at that moment she was vulnerable".  
"Guys, please". Emerald said by failing to calm them.  
"Bullshit!". Davis replied raising his voice even more, "One day, when i'll learn to control a demon, she will show her true character".

Gabriel involuntarily activates his Seal of righteousness, Davis noticed that and draw up his immolate in both hands.

"how you could know?!". Gabriel exclaimed, now with nerves. "You've never lived a vision or dream neither a crow has got your attention!".  
"Those were just coincidences". Davis responded losing patience.

Both spells are already at the limit of waiting, anyone could get hurt. People feel the heavy atmosphere and just the two, the power of flames and light were heard.

"Curses". Nailock said to stop thinking for gold, and prepares his axe. "I've to meddle".  
"I'll help you". Kanyln said, supporting the warrior.  
"Do not be a killjoy". Alexandros said mockingly to see who wins the bet, "Don't you see that i want a little fun, ha ha".

Suddenly the young mage feels an aura of anger at his side and the two Night Elf watch the mage with a black shadow as dark as obsidian.

"Alexandros...". The two said with a devilish tone.  
"Okay...okay". Alexandros responded with fear.

About to start a little fight, Alexandros fires a small fireballs from his fingertips, the balls impact on their shirt and both reacted smelling burning clothes.

"What the hell?!". Davis exclaimed losing his concentration, dispels the immolate and tries to turn off the small flame.  
"Alexandros!". Gabriel also exclaimed losing his concentration, turning off the light of his necklace and palmates to turn them off.

Both does a deep breathe, they noticed at were about to do something stupid and the whole tavern oh their attention. Davis looked for a few seconds to the group and then to Gabriel.

"Sorry, Gabriel". Davis said ruefully, lower his hands to the height of his pockets.  
"I'm sorry too, Davis". Gabriel also responded sheepishly, "Lets not fight again for this nonsense...ok?".

Davis nods, the group breathes quietly.

"Sure". Davis responded and both friends does a hug.

* * *

In the afternoon, after that event, the group goes down to the first floor, pay the bill and leave to the streets of the old town.

"Well guys, i've to go". Kanyln commented to the group, "I've been asked to review some rookies in Northshire Academy".  
"Say hello to Marshal Mcbride and the others". Gabriel said saying goodbye with a favor.  
"Ok". Kanylyn responded with a farewell gesture.  
"See ya Kanyln". Emerald said with curtsy, "Ande'thoras-ethil".  
"Shaha Lor'ma". Kanyln replied with a reverence to her friend, turns and goes up the road toward the stables.  
"What these phrases mean?". Alexandros asked curiously.  
"The first was "May your troubles be diminished". Emerald responded warmly, "and the other is...".  
"Thank you". Davis said before the priestess.

All are in doubt, Gabriel somehow wasn't surprised.

"How did you know?". Emerald asked curiously watching the warlock with some admiration.  
"I read in one of the letters from the soldiers who fought on Mount Hyjal". Davis said at he crossed his arms, "he has be founded by a archer and the soldier didn't know the meaning".  
"Well, I'll have to get more linen cloths for first aid". Nailock also said goodbye, "I'll be back".  
"Then, lets go to the royal library". Gabriel said to those remaining.

Everyone nodded and walked to the eastern entrance of the old town, before them there is a part of the channel of the kingdom, with a bridge that connects the Dwarven District and in the background, the majestic Stormwind keep.

"Woah". Alexandros said almost shouting with excitement.  
"Yes, this is the keep". Davis replied at the surprised mage.  
"Is big". Emerald commented looking a flag of the highest tower.

Gabriel somehow, smiled warmly for the spectacular view: Two soldiers guards the entrance, two large towers on each side, a little far is shaped like a stronghold, but if it look above is displayed a large tower connected by a curved bridge to another slightly smaller tower, the keep is with the distinctive blue roof. Suddenly, at the entrance of the keep, other three soldiers appears, one of them is carrying a banner and starts shouting:

"We need adventurers for an important mission!". The soldier shouted as one gets a couple of pamphlets and paste in the door houses with the photo of a defias.

Strangely, no one spends a few seconds to pay attention or even read it...Gabriel read one: looking for heroes to defeat the Defias once and for all, please look at the official Brady.

"If you want it". Officer Brady said, at saw that the group watched the parchment, "come with me to the keep".

* * *

Reunited with Nailock, the group follows the officer. Walks along the edge of the Dwarven District, where have a blacksmith, mining and the chief engineer of the city. They continue to west and reach the majestic Stormwind keep. The entrance is guarded by four soldiers, they does a salute and are allowed to pass. It's a high road with three aisles, where one of them is received by the representative of the house of nobles, Lady Katrana Prestor.  
   
"Welcome adventurers". Katrana said with a bow, "this way, please". She pointed gently her arm to a large sector.

While approaching to the last floor, Alexandros note at Katrana for a second, he has a vision of a yellow oval and a thin black line. Stop walking for a few seconds, he didn't notice that Katrana called her attention.

"You wouldn't accompany, young mage?". Katrana asked gently.  
"Uh...yes yes, of course". Alexandros responded with nerves.

They all reach to the throne room, where the throne is made of ivory and adorned with two golden lions on each side, a small-scale ivory wrapped in a blue silk and a plane seat with a high backrest where above of it there is the alliance icon, the lion of Azeroth. As King Varian is still lost, the Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, is who represents right now. Even that the power is still been save by the 10 years prince Anduin Wrynn.

* * *

"Official Brady reporting, Highlord!". Brady exclaimed before the two leaders, "here are the adventurers...Gabriel, Davis Brandbain, Nailock Angband, the mage Alexandros and the night elf priestess Emerald". All bowed, but Alexandros only nodded.

The Highlord draws a smile on his face.

"Well done Brady, you can dismiss". Bolivar said, while Brady departs from the place, "welcome adventurers, i'm the Highlord Bolvar Fordragon".  
"Highlord...you're a paladin?". Emerald wonder.

Bolvar nodded, Gabriel noticed the word of that title...Highlord is one of the highest ranks that can honor to the paladins.

"Excuse me my lord". Nailock said a little uncomfortable, "King Varian wasn't the king...right?".

Gabriel and Davis endured to comment his forgetfulness, simply looked the icon of the alliance.

"Yes". Prince Anduin replied, Nailock lower his gaze and sees that the child have a golden scepter, "but my father has been lost in Kalimdor".  
"The king let the Highlord to be the steward". Katrana said, "but the power is still on the prince".  
"But he isn't something...small to have that role?". Alexandros asked incredulously.  
"This was decided by the king". Bolivar replied while looking strangely to Alexandros, "I see, you're not from here...my friend mage".

Gabriel does a little nudge to Alexandros, the mage looked at the paladin, but he don't get the idea.

"Nice to meet you, Highlord Bolvar, i'm Emerald Mush'al ". Emerald said with a bow, "Tyrande Whisperwind's representative".  
"Welcome". Bolivar also responded with a bow, "a pleasure to see a high elf once again".  
"I came before to know the state of the diplomacy". Emerald continued, "but Lady Katrana treated me while you were unavailable".  
"In fact". Katrana said, recalling that moment.  
"Well, Stormwind needs you for an important mission". Bolvar said with a firm tone.

All stay in attention, but Alexandros looks back...as if something is missing.

"We will not wait to Kanyln?". Alexandros wondered.  
"Unfortunately not". Gabriel replied in a whisper.  
"Please don't interrupt". Davis said almost in a aloud whisper.  
"*Ahem*, what is the mission, Highlord?". Gabriel asked.  
"I've received reports of what you've done in Northshire, Goldshire and against the Defias brotherhood". Bolivar said, "I congratulate you, you will be promoted to private".

Gabriel, Davis and Nailock were enthusiastic for that promotion.

"Morgan, the collector, leader of the defias in Elwynn forest has fallen". Bolivar continued, "It's time to seek the base of this brotherhood and terminate their operations once and for all...it must be somewhere in Westfall, were reported that bandits are gathering in those places, you must go there and bring them to justice".

* * *

"But Highlord". Davis asked, "The defias problem was for gold...why not paid them?".  
"Because before being defias, the guild Stonemasons helped in the repairs and rebuild the heep after the first war, they believed at they were doing for good will". Katrana replied, "But we were charged for all the works, and the house of the nobles denied their request and were expelled or arrested...now they seek revenge".  
"Indeed". Bolivar continued, "you'll have to go to the Sentinel tower in the middle of Westfall. Contact with the captain Gryan Stoutmantle, and seek clues, you should improve your armor and strength if you really want to fulfill this misaion".  
"There are other reports that may be interesting". Katrana continued, "there is a paladin who has an important letter, we believe that he did a advance...and we see that he isn't performing as it should be".  
"Perhaps you're talking about Tescio Swordblade, my lady". Gabriel said with respect.  
"Tescio". Bolvar said thinking with his hand to his chin, "a problem of your generation...then the bodies of Morgan and Erlan confirm his murderer".  
"But Morgaine's body is still a mystery". Katrana comment.

Everyone was thoughtful...Tescio is losing his way.

"I think that rival of yours". Nailock said to Gabriel, "going mad".  
"And he isn't joking". Davis said at scratching his head with a finger.  
"I dont know why he is like this so far". Gabriel said with concern.  
"A renegade paladin". Emerald commented, "who would say".  
"It really dont underestimated him". Alexandros said.  
"Don't worry Highlord". Gabriel said, "we will complete this quest without any problem".  
"I'm counting on you..light bless you". Bolvar ended the meeting with a salute.

The group is dismiss answering the salute and begin to return to the channels, Alexandros still had that vision in his mind. Gabriel wouldn't noticed before, on the wall there are some portraits of several heroes, including a man of white hair with a golden armor worn on his neck something similar to his necklace, he stared for a few seconds.

"Gabriel!, What are you waiting for?!". Davis screamed at the entrance of the keep.  
"I'm coming!". Gabriel replied, while still seeing the picture, "(Who is this hero ?, how he got the necklace?)".

* * *

The last one to leave the keep was the curious paladin...they decided to visit their trainers, get items and prepares to leave Elwynn forest and starting their new mission to Westfall. In the afternoon, Gabriel, Davis, Nailock, Alexandros and Emerald, armed with whatever they could get, walks through the Elwynn forest on the road to Westfall, leaving Westbrook behind.

"They wouldn't have thought to move their base closer to us?". Nailock questioned with protest.  
"Were not you the one who complained in the stamina tests?". Davis asked mockingly, "you're the only one who never be tired".  
"It is logical that they should be far". Gabriel replied, "they wouldn't risk being so close to his enemy".

Emerald has been walking with concern in all this time, pauses a moment away from the group... the mens watch her with doubt.

"Emerald?". Alexandros asked worriedly, "what is the matter?".  
"My sister". Emerald responded with a sad voice, "has already been a long time, she isn't ready to survive on her own".  
"You had said that she is a druid, right?". Gabriel commented.  
"Yeah". Emerald answered and nodded.  
"Surely that's what you think". Davis responded with a serious tone.  
"Why is that, Davis?". Gabriel asked with surprise.  
"Druids are able to transform into animals". Davis replied firmly, "she would become a cheetah and escape until lose them in sight".  
"She still has not learned to become a cheetah". Emerald said in a depressed tone, "she still strive to hide in the shadows".  
"A night elf...like a cat?". Nailock mockingly asks, picturing in his mind a Kaldorei with a cat costume saying "nya".  
"Nailock...I think that didn't help". Gabriel replied to the warrior drawing his attention.  
"I couldn't avoid it ha ha ha". Nailock said sheepishly scratching the neck with his right hand.  
"Can we find her in Westfall". Alexandros said trying to cheer her up.  
"Don't worry, we promise you to find her". Gabriel said looking directly at the priestess and the mens nods, made it comfort the night elf.  
"Thank you very much". Emerald responded with joy, "hopefully Elune will protect her meanwhile", dry her tears and continue the walk.

Already reaching the bridge that connects the forest with a west arid land, appears from the other side, a paladin with gray mail. Armed with a sword, shield and accompanied by several soldiers.

"So long time". The paladin said, a bit sinister tone, "Gabriel...".

The group listen, Gabriel, Davis and Nailock form in attack position, facing the paladin as if it were one more enemy to defeat.

"Tescio...". Gabriel replied reluctantly.

It feels a heavy atmosphere, where their sight cross with a lightning, eager to start a fight.

[Ending](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRB0w7IZlJw)  
0:00-0:31, 0:44-1:40

* * *

In the next chapter of...The Chronicles of Azeroth...

"What do you want -Gabriel asks- Tescio?"  
Tescio approaches them, the soldiers left alone in front of the group...his sight is focused in Emerald for a second  
"you are going to stop Defias, right? -Question Tescio- therefore, I have information for your...nightelf"  
"Tell me, please" -says Esmeralda with a tone of hope-  
"There is a rumor about a captive highelf in a defias camp -says Tescio- in the middle of Westfall"  
"she is ok? -Emerald asks- is not hurt?"  
"I do not know that answer -says Tescio- but now...there are worse things to worry about, so -soldiers forwards, leaving the group- I have to go back to Stormwind"

A few hours earlier, Tescio Swordblade, a resentful paladin of the academy, was ahead in getting information about defias. Mounted on a gryphon, tamed by gryphon masters, the fastest transport of the alliance (they fly connecting between all town or city) reachs a area with a little better shape than Westfall. Redrige Mountains, with a more reddish soil and greener where the threat is the Blackrock Clan of orcs (one of the few survivors guilds of the second war) attacking from the north. Tescio lands and the gryphon land carefully between a soldier and a gryphon master. Tescio remember what told him the captain Gryan.

"Are you Willey, the black?" -Asks Tescio-  
Wiley quickly makes a sign and Tescio closes the door..a slightly cold ambient remains  
"Whether that Stoutmantle sent you -Wiley answer- good, I owe one...what do you want?"  
"I was sent to investigate the Defias -Tescio answer- and Gryan said you know something"  
"A paladin, eh -Wiley says- that does not tell his superior range..I like your style"  
"Just tell me what I should know" -says reluctantly Tescio-

Tescio crosses the training yard, there are academy rookies training their futures basic skills. Enters to the barracks, goes up the stairs and found a rogue with black leather armor with gray lines...the boss Mathias, along with the right hand goblin called Renzik, the shiv.  
"What business you have with me? -Says Mathias- i'm a busy man..."  
"Gryan sent me"-responds Tescio, handing the letter-  
Mathias reads, and his face says it all  
"This issue may be more complex -says Mathias- than Stoutmantle can be expected"

The next chapter...Chapter XII: The Stonemasons

_And...did you felt a light growing inside your soul?_


End file.
